


Summer

by Linds062709



Series: Temporary home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sam Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linds062709/pseuds/Linds062709
Summary: This is the second part of the temporary home series, picks up where Temporary  home leaves off and is based on the decision the boys made, and what happens through the summer between Sam's junior and senior yeah of high school.it is an alternative universe pre series Sam is 17 Dean is 21,tags will be updated as chapters are added as well as any characters,
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Temporary home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story picks up a couple weeks after the temporary home ends, but there will be flashbacks to explain what the boys decision was and how it affects their lives* 
> 
> ****** I want to give a shout out to my prof reader/editor who's helping me with this story Mackiemcb************************
> 
> you don't have to read the first part of series if don't want to.

“Man I miss this,” Dean says, handing a beer and climbing back up on the hood with Sam.

“I know never get tired of it. Hey, do you remember when we were kids, we would sit up like this and you taught me all the constellations,” Sam says, looking up at the stars.

“Yeah and then your geek brain took over and you made me take you to the library the next day so you could get as many books on them as you could.” Sam just smiles and pushes Dean lightly. They sit there quietly for a while just staring up into the sky, remembering their childhoods. 

“Hey Dean.”

“Yeah, Sammy.”

“Do you think we made the right decision?” Sam asked him. 

“Yeah I do Sammy,” Dean says, turning his head and smiling at Sam.

_____________________________

  
**1 week earlier:**

When Dean went into work that Friday morning, he tells the Davis brothers his decision and they thank him for letting them know. Dean then heads home so he and Sam can talk to John and let them know what they decided.

“Alright then. Well, if that’s your choice then that’s it. Take the weekend to make all the arrangements you need to,” John says and heads back downstairs to his office, leaving the boys alone at the table.

Sam lets out a breath. “Well, that went better than expected.”

Dean just smiles at him, “Yeah it did.”

**Present-day**

“Hey I was starting to worry about you two,” Justine says. 

“Sorry, babe, we got distracted,” Dean says, kissing Justine, sitting down beside her on the log and covers her with the blanket. Sam just sits down with Sarah and covers her with the other blanket and pulls her in closer to him. (While staring into the fire Sam thinks back to the night they met up with Justine and Sarah the day after John gave them their ultimatum. Both girls were shocked and couldn’t believe that John would do that and also a little worried the boys would go and leave them behind.)

“Earth to Sam,” Dean prompts. 

“Uh, what?” Sam says coming back to them.

“I asked if you wanted a beer? Where were you, dude?” Dean says, giving Sam a sideways look.

“Sorry. Just thinking. And yeah, sure, thanks,” Sam answers. 

They spend the next few hours around the fire enjoying good friends and some laughs. They can’t help but laugh when Dean lights his marshmallow on fire and it falls on the ground and he just throws the stick in the fire. 

“I quit,” he says, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Aww, baby, it's OK! You just have to keep it out of the flames, see?” Justine says and toasts a marshmallow for him. He takes it then and eats it smiling at her.

  
A little while later Justine is starting to nod off on Dean's shoulder. He just smiles and tells them it’s time to go so they say goodbye to Chad and everyone at the bonfire and head out for the night.

Once they get home Dean and Justine say goodnight to Sam and Sarah and head to Dean's room. Sam makes sure everything is locked up and lights turned off, then heads to his room. 

  
“It's still weird. No Jeff or your dad here. I'm still expecting to run into them when we come back late at night,” Sarah says to Sam as they get ready for bed.

“Yeah, I know; it's been quiet, that’s for sure. But also nice at times,” Sam says as he crawls into bed with Sarah.

________________________________

“Good morning,” Sarah says to Sam, smiling at him and then leans over and kisses him.

“Mmm, not yet but can be,” Sam says and kisses her, rolling so he’s on his back and she is on top of him. She just laughs and kisses him again. He runs his hands up and down her body while they make out. When he starts to pull the t-shirt up she’s wearing she just sits up, straddling him and pulls it off over her head. He smiles and runs his hands down her body. “God, you’re beautiful. How did I get so lucky?”

Sarah leans back down and kisses him. “I’m the lucky one.”

They kiss some more, then she breaks the kiss to lay kisses all over his neck and chest, working her way down to the waistband of his sleep pants. But before she can even move to pull them down Sam's hands are on her and her and he rolls them so she is on her back and he's on top of her, kissing her and making a trail down her body. Once he gets to her underwear he just slides his hand into them. She lifts her head and claims his mouth as he continues to run his hands over her and then slips a finger into her and she bucks up and moans. He slips his finger in and out of her driving her mad to the point she is non stop moaning. 

Then she feels his breath on her neck right by her ear, “I want you to come on my fingers baby, and before you even recover I'm going to make you come again with me inside you.”

Sarah just bucks her hips up into his fingers and pulls his head down to kiss him. He speeds up the pace with his fingers then and when he feels her start to shake he smiles and reaches down and pushes his sleep pants off and strokes his now rock hard cock a few times. He pulls his fingers out of her and reaches into his nightstand drawer for a condom. He sits back and slides the condom on and then he leans back over her, kisses her again and plunges into her. She can’t help the loud moan that comes flying out of her and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as she meets him thrust for thrust. When she’s close she wraps her legs around his waist and he slips in deeper that sends a moan out of him and she just kisses it away. He speeds up the pace then and they both come moaning each other's names. Sam stills after a few more thrusts and just holds his weight off her the best he can, trying to get his breathing under control. Once it is semi-regular he rolls off onto his back and then pulls Sarah in close kissing her.

“Now that is a good morning,” Sarah lifts her head off his chest and looks up at him and smiles.

“Yes it was, now come on. We need to shower.” 

Sam finds his discarded t-shirt she was wearing and hands it to her to put on, he puts on his sleep pants. He opens his bedroom door and they walk out, down to the bathroom to shower.

Once they are done in the shower Sam opens the bathroom door to check the hallway and sees Dean's door still closed, so they walk back to his room in just towels. They can’t help but smile when they walk by and hear Justine and Dean having their own good morning. Sam and Sarah are sitting at the table having coffee and breakfast when Dean and Justine come strolling out, freshly showered and dressed. 

“Good morning,” Dean says.

“Yeah, it was,” Sam says, and laughs when Dean just looks at Sam with a raised eyebrow and smirks.

Dean pours him and Justine a coffee and fills Sarah’s and Sam's, then sits down at the table with them. “So what's the plan today boys and girls?”

“We could go.......” Justine starts. 

“Don’t say shopping!” Dean says before Justine can even finish her sentence. She sticks her tongue out at him and he just leans over and sucks on it. 

“Mm, well, we could spend the day doing that if you like.” Justine pushes him away laughing.

“Eew, Dean! Come on. Not where we’re eating,” Sam says laughing.

“And I wasn’t going to say shopping. I was going to say there’s a car show and a day carnival in Huckle county if you guys wanted to go.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun! We should go,” Sarah says.

Dean and Sam smiles. “Sure,” they both say.

  
The four of them eat breakfast and then head out to Huckle. They spend the day wandering around the county fair and it has everything from the said car show, that Dean walks through twice looking at all the cars. There's even a parade. The girls find the little shopping area which of course they take advantage of. When they sit down to eat their lunch at the picnic table area

Dean can’t help but smile. “This was a good idea babe.”

“Yeah, it was fun and who knows when we all will have another day off together,” Justine says frowning.

Sadly it's true since they’ll all be working full-time hours now with school out. Sam and Dean both are off Sundays since the library is closed and so is the garage, but the girls could both work any day of the week. But it turned out that they all had this whole weekend off so they wanted to do something together. They finish their lunch and decide to go walk around some more and even play a few of the games that are there. When the clouds roll in they figure they better head home before this turns into something more.

  
But they don’t even make it out of the parking lot before the skies open up and it’s raining. They drive towards home and the storm seems to be picking up. It’s now pouring rain so hard Dean can barely see; it’s thundering and lightning too. So when he starts to hydroplane, Justine just grabs on to the dash and Sarah grabs on to Sam, but Dean’s a pro at driving this car and he steadies them without running off the road. However, he does pull over and turns his emergency lights on. 

“Everybody OK?” he asks. 

“Yeah, but fucking hell babe; this is nasty. It’s only getting worse,” Justine says. 

“Yeah, you're telling me. This fucking storm front came in from nowhere. Listen, we’re only 20 minutes from home. I think we need to just get home and out of this mess, so everybody buckle up,” Dean says. 

Dean eases the car back on to the road, turns his lights on and drives them home. They get home without further incident but just the short run from the car to the house has them all soaked. The boys strip off their wet shoes and shirts at the door and the girls take shoes off and go to the bedrooms to change. 

Once they all come out in sweats and t-shirts. They decide to find something to cook and watch a movie since none of them are going back out in that again. The storm rages on around them the rest of the night.

Sam wakes up. He checks the time and sees it’s 5 am so he climbs out of bed slowly to let Sarah sleep longer and goes out to the kitchen for coffee and is shocked to see Dean sitting at the table. 

“Morning,” Sam says. 

“Hey, storm’s still going on out there,” Dean says.

“Yeah, I think that’s what woke me up, to be honest. Why are you up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Dean says.

“Everything OK?”

“Yeah, Sam. Just thinking, you know, about everything that happened with Dad and some other things.”

“Everything OK with you and Justine and work?” Sam asks. 

“Yeah, we’re good. I'm happy here and with her. I mean the garage renovations are going good. They figure to have that up and running by end of July.”

“Good, good” Sam says, smiling at his brother.

They talk for a little while longer about that weekend John gave Dean all the paperwork and information he needs to take over the lease on the house. Sam tells Dean, he will look for another job since his pay isn’t the best at the library and he wants to help out more with the bills. But Dean just smiles and tells him with the new wage he's getting and once the other garage is opened he’ll get a commission on the custom jobs. They will be OK, he wants Sam to have a good summer and when school starts that's the priority. He doesn’t need to be worried about bills and finances. Sam just smiles at his brother. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

“For what Sammy?”

“For everything; staying, fighting Dad to let me stay with you, taking care of me.” 

But before Dean can respond, they hear a loud crash and both boys are on their feet. Dean goes over to the trunk by the front door and gets a gun they keep stashed there, Sam grabs the bat and they walk over to the empty room Jeff used to use. Dean slowly pushes the door open and aims the gun, but just swears when they see it was a tree branch that pushed through the window, breaking it. 

“What was that?” a sleepy voice asks from the doorway. That has them both turning and Dean tucking the gun in the back of his pants. 

“Oh, hey Sarah. It was just a tree branch that crashed through the window. It's OK, we’ll clean it up. Go back to bed, it's still early,” Sam says.

“It's OK, I'm up now,” she says and leans up to kiss him good morning.

“Alright, well, let's go um, get the broom and some towels then so can clean this mess up,” Dean smiles and nods since he’s not wearing a shirt and can’t hide the gun from her. 

  
Once they leave Dean takes the gun out of his pants and walks over to the closet and puts it on the top shelf until he can put it away later. Sam's back by then and sweeps up the glass, then they break the rest of the window so they can remove the branch. They tape a garbage bag over the opening for now until they can get a new window put in. 

They’re sitting back at the table with coffee. The three of them just talk about how this storm is not letting up any. 

Justine comes out about an hour later. “Um, hey, what's everybody doing up so early?”

“Storm woke me, Dean was up, then a tree branch crashed through the window and woke Sarah. You didn’t hear it?” Sam asks.

Dean just laughs. “This girl could sleep through a bomb going off.”

“Whatever! Sorry, we're not all light sleepers like you. Hell, I can’t even get up to pee In the middle of the night without you waking up.”

“He's always been that way. Both of us are. I think it comes from sleeping in motel rooms and on the road so much,” Sam says (Actually, they are trained to be on high alert at all times from hunting. You never know if something is going to follow you home, John always used to say)

“Well, I am going to start breakfast,” Dean says, standing up and walking into the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone. 

They spend the rest of the day just hanging out and relaxing. They take the girls home after dinner since Sam and Dean both have early starts tomorrow and the girls don’t work till the afternoon.


	2. Changes

When Sam comes in on Wednesday afternoon after work he goes looking for Dean. He’s not in the living room or kitchen and when Sam goes to check his bedroom he finds it empty as well. “Dean you here?” Sam yells.

“Yeah Sam, in Jeff’s old room”

Sam walks over there “Hey what are you doing in here? Is the landlord coming to fix the window?”

“Yeah, he just left, it’s all fixed,” Dean says.

“Oh good. So what's up?” Sam asks. 

“I was thinking, Sam. I think I want to convert this back to an office/ guest room. We can get a desk and couple chairs and then get a sleeper sofa; that way you don’t have to always do your homework at the tiny desk in your room or at the dining room table. Besides, with me taking on more responsibility at work I may have stuff to do at home sometimes myself.”

“Yeah, OK Dean. That’s fine. But I mean we have the office downstairs,” says Sam. 

“You really want to be in the basement doing homework, Sam? I sure don’t. I mean, we’ll leave that one down there, especially for all the lore books and weapons”(not that John left much for them), Dean says, walking out of the room to get a beer from the fridge. “Oh, I was also wondering if you care if I take over the master bedroom since it's bigger than my room and has its own shower. We can covert my room to a guest room.”

“Sure Dean, that’s fine,” _(Sam already has the second biggest room in the house cause when they moved in John said he needs the room for a desk for schoolwork, So it was only fair he took that one.)_

“OK, so um, what are you doing rest of today?” Dean asks. 

“Nothing. Sarah’s working the dinner shift again, but we're both off tomorrow so we will hang out then.”

“OK good, go get changed then. I want to go into the Walmart and hardware store to get a few things we need and maybe a furniture store.”

“Sounds good. Give me 15 minutes to shower and change.”

20 minutes later the boys are in the car and headed out to go do some shopping. Dean pulls into the IKEA parking lot. Sam just looks at him. 

“I want to get a new bigger bed and I’m not sleeping in Dad's old one. Sam, you could use a bigger bed too.”

“Yeah to be honest, I’ve wanted to get something bigger for a while but with the desk and dresser and nightstand in my room, I didn’t have space. But now I can get rid of the desk,” Sam's says as they climb out of the car.

The boys are both overwhelmed by everything in the store but end up both picking out beds. Dean gets a queen and Sam gets a double, they even find a pull-out couch for the office and Dean gets a chair for his room, new bedding for them both as well. They have delivery set up for Monday of next week.

“So I think we can just sand and paint your old desk and then put yours and the one Jeff used back to back. It’ll work as two desks or one large one and with the couch it should all fit nicely in the office,” Dean says.

“Yeah, I think you’re right. We can just remove the dresser since we’ll have the guest room.”

The boys then move on to Walmart where Dean insists on buying Sam a laptop that he’s looking at, but when Sam says no, he’s fine, Dean tells him he’s going to need it for school this year. They also pick up paint and tarps. Since they’re moving rooms they might as well paint and freshen everything up. They never did get around to it when Jeff moved in. 

The boys head home then and stop to grab dinner at the diner. When Sarah comes over on her break to see them they tell her about their plans and she just smiles and lets them know she is more than willing to help with what she can. 

“Thanks,” says Sam, “see you tomorrow. Come by whenever. I will be home all day.”

“OK, sounds good,” she says, standing and kissing him quickly, says bye to Dean and goes back to work.

The boys head on home. Sam spends the rest of the night setting up his computer and emptying his desk so he can get it ready to be sanded and painted tomorrow since he's off. Dean has to work so Sam figures he will also get a head start on emptying Jeff's old room. They decide they’ll store the bed and dresser in the basement for now.

_____________________________

The next day Dean heads to work and Sam gets started on moving his desk outside to be sanded and painted. When he is done packing up the rest of Jeff’s room into boxes he carries what he can himself downstairs but leaves the heavier stuff to wait for Dean to help him. Sam is just walking outside to start sanding when Sarah comes walking up the driveway. 

“Well hello there,” she says to a half-naked Sam.

“Hi, you came at the right time. I'm just about to start sanding the desk down.”

“Mm, I’ll say I did,” she says, looking at him.

Sam just blushes and throws a piece of sandpaper at her. She catches it and laughs, then she walks over and puts her backpack on the porch and takes her sweater off and goes over and helps him sand the desk and chair down. They get it sanded and the first coat of paint done and they’re both sweating from the hard work and being in the June sun.

“Let's go inside and get a drink and cool down. The paint has to dry anyways,” Sam says, taking her hand.

Once inside he gets two cold bottles of water out of the fridge and they sit on the couch to drink them and talk for a while. They head back outside then to add a second coat of paint to the desk and chair. Once that’s done they move into Sam's room to pack up his stuff so he can paint it.

a little while later dean gets home and heads in the house to look for Sam, “Sam, you here?” 

“Uh, yeah Dean; be out in a minute.” Sam comes out of his room all red and sweaty with sex hair.

Dean can’t help but laugh. “Uh, did I catch you at a bad time?”

Sam just smiles. “No, we were, um, packing my room up so we can paint it.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Dean says laughing. “Oh, Sam. Your shirt’s on inside out.”

Once Sam and Sarah are clothed properly they head into the office to see Dean. He’s shocked at the amount of work Sam's already gotten done in there, it’s all ready to be painted once the dresser and mattress are removed. Sam even patched all the walls. The boys then carry the mattress and dresser downstairs to the basement and when they come up, Sarah has the tarp laid out on the floor and is taping off the baseboards. 

“Hmm. Well Sammy, she’s a keeper,” Dean says, smiling at Sarah who's crawling on the floor taping the baseboards off.

“Yeah she is,” Sam says, and laughs when Sarah turns and throws the tape roll at him.

The 3 of them work on taping the rest of the room and since Sam and Dean are tall they tape the ceiling off. Then they move on to Sam's room and get everything moved out and stored in John's old room, but Dean tells Sam to leave the bed empty. He has to sleep in there for a couple of days while they work on his room.

When they are finally done with laying the tarp on Sam's floor and taped his walls up, they go out to the living room and flop on the couch and chair. Justine walks in with pizza and wings. They all just look at her. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Dean asks, getting up from the chair.

“Sarah told me you guys were doing some renovations today so I figured you might want some dinner. But I mean if you don’t want it I can leave and take it with me,” she says and turns towards the door. 

“NOOO! Dean, get her” Sam says laughing.

Dean grabs Justine around the waist and lifts her. “OK, OK put me down you can have the food,” she squeals. 

Dean puts her down and kisses her, “best delivery girl ever!”

They all sit down and eat then, talking about what they’re doing and what they have already got done. So when the girls offer to go shopping with them for whatever they need, the boys tell them they already went and bought everything they needed at IKEA and Walmart. 

“Now that had to be fun! I wish I saw you two roaming around IKEA,” Sarah says laughing.

“Hey, I think we did OK once we found the right departments! That place is fucking huge! You two would probably spend a whole day in there,” Dean says, laughing when Justine just rolls her eyes.

Once they're done eating, Sam and Dean bring in the desk and chair from outside and leave it in the living room until the office is painted and they can move it in.

“So when do you two think this will all be done?” Justine asks, waving her arms about the house that has stuff everywhere.

“Well, I'm going to paint my room tomorrow morning since I don’t work till 2 and Dean is going to do the office when he gets off tomorrow since he's done at 3, then we’ll work on the master and Dean's room over the weekend. Should be done by Sunday or Monday,” Sam says.

Dean smiles. He’s happy Sam didn’t say anything about Dean switching rooms - he wants that to be a surprise for Justine since she seems to stay there all the time and now they won’t be right across the hall from Sam or sharing the bathroom anymore. 

“Well ,I'm off tomorrow if you want help babe,” Justine says.

“Sure, I can pick you up on my way home from work or if you want you can stay here tonight and hang with Sam and Sarah till he leaves for work tomorrow; it’ll only be about an hour and a half with you here alone and then I’ll be home,” Dean offers. 

“Yeah, that works. I’ll just stay here,” she responds. 

  
The next day Dean is up and gone before 6:30, so when he gets a text from Justine at 8:30 he just smiles.

**Justine: Morning baby, got called into work till 3. Swing by and pick me up on your way home?**

**Dean: Sure no problem, see you then.**

  
Sam and Sarah have a productive morning; they get his room completely painted and the first coat on the office walls. So when he goes to shower to get ready for work he shoots Dean a text.

**Sam: Hey, my room’s painted both coats got the first coat on office walls, should be good to add 2nd when you get home.**

**Dean: Wow Sam, that’s great. Thanks, what time do you work again?**

**Sam: Be home by 8 closing tonight.**

**Dean: OK see you later.**

As promised Dean is outside Justine’s work by 3:10 and she comes out, climbs in the car and leans over and kisses him hi. Once they're changed into painting clothes they get to work on the 2nd coat of the office. While that dries they go to his room and he starts to pack it up saying he needs to get it ready for paint as well. (Really he needs to get it ready to switch to the master but still going to paint it before making it the guest room so he's not lying to her) By the time Sam gets home that night they have his and John's old room packed up. That way, once Sam puts all his stuff back in his room, they will empty the master and paint, then switch everything over and paint Dean’s room. 

“Since we’re refreshing up everywhere else might as well do his too,” Dean says when Justine asks why they are painting their dad's empty room. Sam moves his dresser and nightstand and lamp back into his room that night but doesn’t see the point in moving the bed since his new one is coming Monday. By Sunday night the boys have everything painted and mostly put back together, Dean has moved all his stuff into the master and unpacked. His room is all set up as the new guest room. They figured since his bed is a double they’ll leave it in there and they bring up Jeff’s old dresser. The one John was using fell apart when they moved it so they just threw it out.

The boys are walking through the house then checking out everything. They got the office set up; the two desks fit perfectly tucked up against the one wall and the bookcase in the corner. They even measured and there is enough room for the sofa and a coffee table that can be moved out of the way when the couch is pulled out into a bed. Sam’s new bed will fit perfectly in his room under his window with one side up against the wall and he even moved his dresser to the one corner so he has space for a chair since he no longer has the desk chair to sit in. So all they have to do in the morning is take John's bed apart before Dean’s new one comes and since Sam is off Monday he will be home for the delivery.

“Looks good eh, Sammy?” says Dean. 

“Yeah it does. It’s starting to feel like home Dean, thanks.” Sam responds. 

“Of course Sam. I mean it’s only paint and a new bed.”

“NO Dean. I mean thanks for everything, staying and giving up hunting and making this a home for me; hell, for taking care of me, raising me, fighting Dad to let me stay behind with you. You didn’t have to do that, you could have said yes and gone with Dad.”

“No Sam, I couldn’t, OK? I could have but I didn’t want to. I’m happy here with you and Justine and hell ,my job, I mean I don’t have to hustle pool to make sure we have food or fake credit cards to make sure we have a roof over our heads when dad takes off for weeks at a time,” Dean says and smiles at Sam. _(Because it's all true. Sure he misses his Dad and hunting but knowing Sam is safe and is going to finish school and hell maybe even go to college, that's worth everything to him. Just to know Sam’s happy, it's the reason he's never tried to start things between them again, not now not while Sam is happy with Sarah and he's with Justine. Sure those feelings are still there and always will be. But Sam is his baby brother and that means more to Dean than some fucked up feelings. Yeah Sam has them too but it's not like they can be together. Not here where everyone knows they’re brothers and not with Dad out there, so he locked his feelings away and will leave them that way. Until their time comes if it ever does and in the meantime, he is happy just to be able to provide a real home for Sam.)_

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah, sorry, Sam, what?” Dean says, being dragged out of his thoughts.

“Nothing. I just said I'm going to bed. I’ll sleep in the guest room since all your stuff is in the master and you have work. It makes the most sense to be in your room tonight.”

“OK, sure. Night Sam.”

The next day while Dean's at work Sam gets up and takes John's bed apart, hauling the frame downstairs to store with the others. The mattress was shot, they decided to throw it out so he dragged it outside to the side of the house for now. The Delivery truck comes around 10 and Sam is happy when they carry the couch in and he shows them where to take it. They set up the other beds in Sam and Dean's rooms and he thanks them and walks them out. He’s just finishing making his bed with the new bedding when Dean comes home. 

“Wow! Looks good in here,” Dean says to Sam as he’s standing in Sam's doorway.

“Yeah it does. I like my new bed,” Sam says smiling. “Oh, I uh made your bed up. Hope you don’t mind. The sleeper sofa is all made up with sheets and blankets. I just put the pillows in the top of the closet in the office. Oh and I put the gun back in the trunk by the door.”

“Shit. Sorry Sam. I forgot I stashed in there when Sarah came into the office the morning the storm took out the window.”

“No worries. It’s back where it belongs now.” Sam tells him. 

“Wow, everything looks good man! This new couch makes that old one in the living room seem hopeless,” Dean says, looking at the office space/guest room.

“Yeah but we can just buy a couch cover and put it on. That will make it look new and same with the chair. No need to spend money on a new couch we don’t need,” Sam says. Dean just raises an eyebrow at him and Sam laughs “Justine and Sarah were talking about it, OK?”

“OK whatever you say, little brother.”

“Shut up. Go shower. I’ll start dinner,” Sam says. 


	3. Surprise

“Are they closed?” Dean asks. 

“Yes Dean. My eyes are closed. Not that it would matter, I can’t see with this blindfold on anyways!”

“Aww, baby! Don’t worry, it’ll be all worth it.”

“Uh-huh, I don’t even understand what the big deal is. I’ve seen the house; hell, I helped you repaint it!” Justine says. 

“Come on, trust me,” Dean says and leads her through the house. “OK I'm going to take it off now and keep your eyes closed until I say to open them.” 

“OK fine,” Justine says and just crosses her arms _(she has no idea why Dean is being so secretive now. She’s seen the rooms painted - she helped him paint half of them.)_

What she wasn’t expecting was what she saw when he finally told her to open her eyes. 

They’re standing just inside the door of the master bedroom but there is a new queen size bed under the window with new grey and white bedding that matches the head and footboard, a nightstand on either side of the bed with lamps on them, a dresser in one corner and a chair in the other. It has candles lit on every surface and there is a bouquet of flowers on the one nightstand. She just stands there, mouth open and speechless. 

“Baby, you like it?” Dean asks her, looking at her.

Justine doesn’t say anything at first, just turns and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. When they finally break apart from kissing Dean asks again, “do you like it? I wanted to surprise you, I figured since it's just going to be a spare room that I would take it over since it’s bigger and has its own bathroom and we’re not right across from Sam now.”

“Wow, babe. This is amazing! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you and make it special,” Dean answers.

Justine kisses him again and this time she pushes against him until he is walking backwards towards the bed. When he feels the edge of the bed hit his legs, he sits down and Justine just climbs on top of him. 

“I love it. I think we need to christen this new bed and room of yours - you know, to try it out make sure it's comfy,” Justine says and pulls his shirt off.

______________________________________________________________________

“Well, I think it's safe to say that the bed was a good pick,” Dean says, kissing the top of her head where she has it laying on his chest trying to catch her breath from the amazing sex they just had.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I agree,” she says lifting her head to look at him. “Now we need to go check out that shower,” she says and rolls off him, climbs out of the bed, and walks to the bathroom naked. “Are you coming?” Justine yells.

Dean just laughs and gets out of bed to join her in the shower. _(oh yeah, I'm gonna like having my own shower.)_

When they get out of the shower, Dean pulls two big fluffy towels off the towel rack he’s installed in the bathroom. As they are drying off, Dean wraps his arms around her from behind. “I think I'm going to enjoy this private shower.”

Justine laughs and looks at him in the mirror, “I mean, I must say it's nice not having to worry about Sam or your dad walking in on us in the shower or having to get dressed in the bathroom or run down the hall in a towel to your room.”

“Come on; speaking of clothes we better get dressed. Sam will be home soon,” Dean says and walks into the bedroom to get dressed. 

  
They head out to the living room just as Sam and Sarah come into the house.

“Hey you two.” Dean greets them. 

“Hey yourself. Well, did she like it?” Sam asks.

“Oh yeah”, Dean says smiling,

Dean takes Justine and shows her the new office and the new guest room. He also tells her that they want to go buy those couch cover things for the living room couch and chair. Justine laughs, “You boys did well, that’s for sure.”

Sam and Sarah smile because when Sarah came over yesterday after Sam showed her the office and the new guest room, he showed her Dean's new room,. Sarah just said she’s happy he’s not going to be right across the hall anymore. Sam told her not to say anything to Justine, Dean wants to surprise her with the new room. Then he dragged her to his room to show her his new bed which they ‘check out’ as well.

They spend the rest of Wednesday hanging out and talking about what they want to do that weekend since again they are all off. Dean's phone rings then and he looks at the caller ID. He just looks at Sam before answering it.

**Dean: “Hey, Bobby how are you?”**

**Bobby: “Good Dean; how are you and Sam doing?”**

**Dean: “We’re good.”**

**Bobby: “Well listen; I'm gonna be in your neck of the woods Saturday and if it's OK I’d like to come by and see you two.”**

**Dean: “Yeah Bobby, sounds good. We’re both off so come on by anytime.”**

**Bobby: “Sounds good boy. See you Saturday.”**

  
“Everything OK?” Sam asks when Dean hangs up.

“Yeah, Bobby’s coming out this way and wants to stop in on Saturday.”

“That's great! It’ll be nice to see him. We haven’t seen him in a while,” Sam says. _(wondering what Bobby could want, or if he’s just checking on the boys since it's been just over a month and they haven’t heard from John or Jeff but they're not shocked. When he left he was pretty pissed that they chose to stay over him and in John Winchester’s eyes that is betrayal. But Sam doesn’t care; they are happy and managing just fine on their own, the rent and bills are pretty cheap here and they are great at budgeting since they have lived on next to nothing most of their lives as it is)_

________________________________________________________________________________________-

  
Saturday morning Sam and Dean get up, clean up the house and wait for Bobby to arrive since he called and said he’d be by around lunch. The girls tell them they are going to head home for a while and give them time with their uncle and to call them later on.

When Dean and Sam hear a car pull up they both head outside to greet Bobby.

“Hey, Bobby, how was the drive?”

“good Dean thanks. Sam, how are you?”

“I'm good Bobby.”

The three of them walk into the house then and Bobby is surprised to see how good it looks. 

“Wow boys, this looks great! Guess you two decided to nest since you’re here full time now.”

“Yeah, we made some changes; nothing major you know. It’s nice to have a home that's not a motel room or four wheels,” Dean says. _(He really appreciated the advice Bobby had given him when he called and meet up with him after John's ultimatum. Bobby pretty much told him to weigh his options does he want to be a hardened hunter going from town to town, or does he want the ‘domestic’ life; a job, a girl and of course there’s Sam to consider. Sure Dean can always go back on the road if he wanted to if he finds home life wasn’t for him.)_

They sit and talk for a while and just catch up. They ask how hunting is going and if he's heard from John. Bobby tells them he hasn’t but he's OK from what he hears through the grapevine and Jeff is turning out to be quite the hunter. 

“But listen boys; that’s not why I came here to talk about your idiot father I have a few things I need to give you.”

“Sure Bobby, is everything OK?” Sam asks.

“Oh yeah, fine, nothing bad,” he says and smiles at them. He then hands them both an envelope. Both brothers take them and just look at Bobby. “Go on, open them up, I ain't getting any younger”.

Sam and Dean both open them and are shocked when they pull out a check for $10,000 each. 

“Bobby, we can’t take this,” Dean says. 

“Yeah Bobby, what? No way,” Sam says, too stunned for words at the gesture.

“God dammit, you will and you will use it for whatever you need, you two know that me and Karen never had kids of our own but we wanted them and we started saving a little each month as soon as we were married, and you two are the closest I got to my own kids so I kept putting a little away every month even after she was gone. I want you to have this, I don’t see the point in waiting until I'm dead for you to have it, especially now that you two are on your own. You could use it spend it on whatever or Sam can put it away for college. But I don’t want it back so don’t even think about it. I also have some lore books and spells and weapons for you two in the car, so we can bring those in after.”

Sam jumps up and hugs Bobby, making him fall back into the couch. Bobby hugs him back and pats his back. “Dean a little help here,” Bobby pleads.

Dean tells Sam to let him up and get off of him. Sam moves and Dean just hugs Bobby as soon as Sam gets off him. 

“OK, enough you two idjits. if you're done I like to go get some lunch.” Bobby grouses.

“Of course Bobby, where did you want to go?” Dean asks.

“How about that diner in town - it still good?”

“Yeah it is,” Dean says as his phone rings. Dean just silences it. 

“Its just Justine; he’ll call her back after.” Sam says. 

Bobby tells him to call her back and tells Sam to call his girl as well and have them meet up for lunch if they’re not busy. He’d like to get to know these women who wrangled these boys in. They all laugh and Sam and Dean call the girls they agree to meet them at the diner for lunch. 

Lunch is fun. Bobby teases the boys and laughs at the girls but can’t help but smile when he sees how happy they are and curses John for being the moron is walking out and turning his back on his on boys because they want to be young and in love. 

After lunch is over, Bobby tells the boys he's going to head out. They tell him to stay but he says he can’t, he’s got to get home. They thank him again for the checks and everything else. He tells them not to be strangers as he hugs them before he climbs into his car and heads out leaving them standing there. 

The boys ask the girls If they’re coming back to the house and they say yes but they need to go home to get some clothes first.

“Wow, Dean. I mean I don’t even know what to say,” Sam says as they are sitting in the car waiting for the girls to back out.

“Yeah, me either little brother. That was unexpected. I guess we know now no matter what happens we will be alright.”

“Yeah, we’ll always have Bobby on our side,” Sam says with a sad smile.

“I miss him too Sam,” Dean says and squeezes his brother's shoulder.

The girls come back to the car and climb in. Justine tells them that Chad called and told her he's having another bonfire that night if they want to come by. They all say it sounds fun and head back to the house to hang out until they go to the bonfire. 

  
The rest of the weekend goes by without any more major surprises. That comes on the following Tuesday for Dean at work when George calls him into the office.

“Hi, Dean, how are you?”

“I'm good George, thanks,” Dean answers. 

“Listen, Dean, I wanted to be the first to show you these,” George says and hands Dean a box of business cards.

Dean can’t help but smile and whistle when he sees them. “Wow, I don’t know what to say George! These are great.”

_**Dean Winchester, Expert Mechanic,** _

_**Davis Brother’s Classic Custom’s Shop** _

_**your leading specialist in everything classic,** _

_**147 mill st, Ph:123-555-8989, fax:123-555-9898,** _

_**email:[DWinchester@fake.com](mailto:DWinchester@fake.com)** _

(also is a picture of ‘Baby’ in the background.)

“Good. I'm glad you like them. we’re going to be sending these out and some generic ones soon along with the grand opening flyers for the shop. It will be open by end of July since the renovations are going better than expected.” He also tells him to feel free to start handing them out or pinning them to those business cardboards. “The phone number will ring to the old shop for now and be switched over once the new one is up and running.” 

George then tells Dean he’s going to be setting up interviews soon for the new garage and since Dean is head mechanic he would like him to have a say in at least the mechanics they hire. He also asks Dean if he wants to take a ride over and they can check out the progress at the new shop.

When they pull up out front of the Davis Brother’s Classic Garage both men climb out and get hard hats from the construction manager and take a walkthrough. The garage is looking good - there’s a big reception area where they will have a desk and receptionist and some chairs and couches, a coffee machine and a water cooler. 

There is a set of stairs right behind the reception desk that lead up to the offices which will be Tom’s, the bookkeepers and a few others and the employee lounge will be up there as well. They head into what will be the garage part. It will have 6 bays in total. 1 with a pit for oil changes and daily maintenance, another for customization and the others will be interchangeable based on the jobs. The whole back wall will house parts they will have in stock and all the toolboxes and tools, the eyewash and hand wash station and the employee bathrooms. They also have started to frame an office in one corner of the garage. 

“That will be yours for when you’re not working on cars,” George tells Dean as they walk towards the office space. “It will have a big window so you can overlook the floor while you’re there. We’ll make sure you have everything you need in it, and if there’s anything you want and don’t have you let us know.”

“Wow. Are you sure? I mean a desk on the floor would have been fine,” Dean says.

“You need office space and it just makes sense to be on the shop floor instead of upstairs where you’ll have to run in and out all the time or the mechanics be dropping off paperwork and or parts,” George says.

They head outside to the parking lot. “This is going to have some special spots that will be covered for any client’s cars that aren't being worked on but need to be protected, of course. The tire and oil dumping stations are around back,” Pete the construction manager says.

“Wow, this is all looks great! I can’t wait till it's completed,” Dean says.

“We owe a lot of it to you and that car of yours. If you hadn’t entered her into that car show, we never would have met the Styler’s and got under their umbrella,” George says.

They thank Pete the construction manager and head back to the garage since their workday is almost done. 

Dean is still on cloud 9 when he walks through the door that night and Sam can’t help but notice his brother's big smile. 

“What's going on Dean?”

“Oh man, Sammy; it’s a dream come true,” Dean says and hands Sam a business card and tells him all about the shop and his own office and he has to help hire. Sam can’t help but laugh at Dean who’s like a kid on Christmas morning. 

“But seriously, this has to be the end of the surprises right? I don’t think I can take any more,” Dean says, sitting down after grabbing a beer from the fridge.

The boys sit and talk about everything that has happened in the last few weeks, from the renovations to Bobby checks to Dean's new position and just how happy they are with the choice they made and the girls in their lives.(What they don’t know or see is the figure standing outside of the house in the shadows watching them through the window.)


	4. Visitors

The next day Sam is off so he heads into town to pick up some groceries and things they need for the house. He’s surprised when he runs into Chad and Melissa at the grocery store. They talk for a bit and Sam asks if they want to come to dinner that night at the house. They tell him it sounds good so he gives them the address and tells them to come around 6. He calls Dean quickly then to let Dean know the plan. Dean's fine with it and says they can try out their new BBQ. Once Sam gets everything he needs, he just heads for home. When he walks into the house he doesn’t see or feel the presence of someone in there. He's just about to walk into the office when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it, walking to his bedroom instead.

**Sam: “Hi”**

**Sarah: “Hey, so I'm done at 3 today. We still having dinner?”**

**Sam: “Um, yeah, Chad and Melissa are coming over for a BBQ”**

**Sarah: “Oh, fun! Can I bring anything?”**

**Sam: “I forgot to buy mushrooms and onions; do you mind bringing them and then I don’t have to walk back to town”**

**Sarah: *laughing* “Sure babe, no problem. Anything else?”**

**Sam: “Hmm, something lacy”**

**Sarah: *more laughing* “Bye Sam. I love you”**

**Sam” “Love you too, bye”**

  
Meanwhile, while Sam’s on the phone the figure in the office takes one of Dean’s business cards off the desk and then slips out of the house before he’s caught. 

Sam walks out of his room “Dean, you home?” (nothing) 

“Huh.” Sam goes to check to see if the car is there. It's not, so he walks back into the house. He swears he heard the door open and close; must have been something outside. Sam goes back to the kitchen to get the steaks seasoned and potatoes wrapped for dinner, completely oblivious to the figure watching him from the trees at the edge of the property.

  
Sarah is walking towards the house when she hears a horn honk and she turns to see Dean coming up behind her, so she stops walking. 

“Hey, need a ride?” he asks. 

“I don’t know - I was told never to get in the car with strangers,” she says laughing and climbs in.

  
Sam hears the car pull in. He gets up and goes to meet Dean and is surprised to see Sarah with him, not Justine. 

“I found this girl wandering on the road so I charmed her into my car,” Dean says, climbing the steps to the porch.

“Hmm, she’s pretty hot. Think we can have some fun with her big brother,?” Sam asks and leans down to kiss Sarah hi. 

Dean just laughs and walks into the house. 

“Where's Justine? I thought she was coming too?” Sam asks. 

“She’s working till 5. I told her I’d come back and get her then,” Dean says as he walks to his room to change out of his work clothes.

“Here’s your mushrooms and onions,” Sarah says, handing Sam a bag.

“What about my other request?” he asks. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Sarah says ,laughing as walks towards Sam’s room to drop her overnight bag off.

“Huh,” Dean says, coming back from his room in jeans and a t-shirt with his phone to his ear. Sam just raises an eyebrow at Dean who just holds a finger up then puts his phone on speaker and replays the message.

**“Hey, Dean, it’s Jeff. I'm in the next state over visiting some friends and wanted to call to see if it’s cool if I came by. It would be nice to see you and Sam. Well, let me know.”**

“Huh, you think he's with him?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know. What do you think - should I call him back?”

“Yeah, why not see what he has to say?” Sam says. 

Dean calls Jeff and tells him to come by anytime. Jeff tells him he will be by tomorrow afternoon and can’t wait to see them.

Sam, Dean and Sarah then get the rest of the stuff ready for the BBQ tonight. When it’s time to get Justine, Dean heads out and Sam and Sarah sit and talk in the living room. 

Dean and Justine walk in and talk with Sam and Sarah for a few minutes, then Dean tells them it’s time to go fire up the grill The four of them head outside. About 10 minutes later, they hear a car pull in and smile when they see Chad and Melissa. 

“Don’t fear, the party is here!” Chad says, climbing out of his Jeep making everyone laugh.

Dean tells them to come in and they get them each a beer. The guys go back outside to grill and the girls show Melissa around since she has never been to the boy's house before. They talk for a bit, and before long dinner is served.

“Hey, so I’m having a holiday party for the 4th of July and you four need to be there. You can stay at the beach house. I have some spare rooms and this way you don’t need to worry about motel rooms,” Chad says.

“Sounds fun, let us check our schedules and let you know in a day or two?” Dean asks. 

“Sure, sounds good” Chad says.

The rest of the dinner goes by well. They spend it all talking about summer and what they’re planning to do. Chad tells them more about the beach house and the party he’s having. The rest of the night is full of laughter. 

  
Sam and Sarah help Dean and Justine clean up then head to their rooms for the night. Once they get to Sam's room, he kisses Sarah and then tells her he’s going to brush his teeth and be right back. 

When he comes back he finds her standing at the foot of the bed in a black lace teddy with a deep v neckline and high cut waist. He lets out a low growl and walks towards her, but before he can grab her she holds up her hands and tells him to wait and spins, showing him the open back. As she spins back around he's there and grabs her, kissing her running his hands down her back, grabbing her bare ass that the thong leaves uncovered. 

“I guess you like it then,” Sarah purrs. 

Sam growls again and kisses her, lifting her and laying her on the bed. “Like it? I fucking love it! I almost don’t want to take it off you.”

“Fine, if you just want to sleep....” she says and goes to wiggle out from under him laughing.

“I said ‘almost didn’t want to’,” Sam says, running his hands up and down her body and over the lace teddy that’s covering it.

Sam eventually peels Sarah out of the black lace teddy and kisses every part of her he uncovers. Once he has her naked, he stands and takes his pants off and she just lays there leaning up on her elbows, enjoying the view. And then licks her lips. 

“Someone is happy to see me,” she says. 

Sam just smiles and climbs back on the bed, kisses her some more. He finally reaches over to get a condom and makes a mental note as he grabs the last one out of the box to buy more tomorrow. Once he's rolled it on, they have some of the hottest sex they ever had and he's still trying to catch his breath when he rolls off her. 

“Yeah, OK. Your suggestion was definitely a good one,” she says, still breathing hard. 

Sam just laughs and pulls the blankets over them.

_________________________________

Once Sam and Sarah have gone to bed, Justine leans over and kisses Dean, whispering in his ear that she is going to bed and then bites his ear. She gets up and walks out of the room leaving him to lock up and turn the lights out. 

Dean walks into the bedroom 5 minutes later. Justine is in the bathroom so he just strips out of his clothes and climbs into the bed in his boxers and sits up against the headboard waiting for her to come out. Justine opens the bathroom door and stands there in a baby blue lace bra and matching cheeky panties and garters. He just whistles and stares at her biting his bottom lip. 

“You like? We just got them In at work,” she says and walks over to the bed. She climbs up the bottom of it towards him. Dean smiles and grabs her, pulling her up on top of him and rolling so he has her pinned to the mattress.

“Oh yeah, I think these are definitely going to be a top seller,” he says and runs his fingers lightly over her breasts, down her stomach and across her underwear. He shows her just how much he likes them on and off her that night.

  
The next morning Sam and Sarah get up and shower together quickly and then head to work. Dean and Justine spend the morning in bed since neither has to work and Jeff’s not coming by till later that day. Around 11 am they get up and shower before they go to the kitchen to have some food. Just as they are finished eating there's a knock at the door so Dean gets up to answer it. “Hey, come on in.”

“Hey Dean, I thought maybe Sam was here since I didn’t see the car,” Jeff says, walking into the house. 

“No, Sam took the car to work this morning since I was off today,” Dean tells him. 

“Ah, got ya. Oh, hey Justine! How are you?”

“Hey Jeff, I’m good.” Justine tells him. 

Dean tells him he can put his bags in his old room, the new guest room. They all sit down to talk. Jeff tells them how his traveling is going and Dean tells him about the new garage. 

Sam comes in a little bit later and says hi to Jeff and joins them after changing from work. They decide to go into town for dinner that night. 

After dinner Justine tells Dean she’s going to head home for the night. He asks her if she’s sure and she explains she opens tomorrow and it’s easier to go from home and he can spend the night catching up with Jeff.

“So what's been going on; how's hunting going? Sam asks.

“Good. Tough at times but your Dad’s a great teacher,” Jeff says, then frowns when he sees the boy's faces. 

“Listen, he wanted to come but he got called away.” Jeff says. 

“Yeah no, it's fine, we get it,” Dean says.

They spend the rest of the night talking and just hanging out catching up with Jeff.

The next morning Dean is gone before Jeff gets up. When Sam comes out Jeff tells him he likes what they have done with the place. 

“Thanks, just made more sense to convert the office back and Dean to take the bigger room,” Sam says.

“No, hey. I get it. It's only the two of you now so you don’t need four bedrooms,” Jeff says. 

“So, um, how long you in town?” Sam asks him. 

But before Jeff can answer, his phone rings. “Sorry, I need to take this.” 

Sam just smiles and nods and gets a cup of coffee while Jeff’s on the phone. 

“Ah, sorry about that. Well, I should get going. It was nice to see you guys. Hopefully we can catch up again soon,” Jeff says.

“No worries, I get it.” Sam says, a little sad. He likes having Jeff around. Sam actually misses him not being there anymore.

Jeff gets up then to go pack his gear and heads out. Sam just waves to him from the porch as Jeff drives off. 

Jeff calls John back once he's in the car and driving away. “Hey sorry about that. I was with Sam and didn’t think you wanted him to know it was you. They seem good and happy. Dean’s work is going good; the new the garage is almost done and Sam’s working full-time through the summer. Still with the girls, but they miss you. Yeah, OK, I will be there by tomorrow morning. See you then.” Jeff hangs up then and smiles and drives off.

Later that day when Dean comes home. He’s shocked Jeff’s gone. Sam tells him he got called away and had to go. The boys spend the rest of the day cleaning the house and doing laundry. 

Sam knocks on Dean's bedroom door; Dean tells him to come in. Sam walks in and hands Dean his sheets and laughs when he sees Justine’s blue underwear on the top. “Ugh sorry they must have been tangled in my sheets.” Dean says. 

“No problem! Blue is your color I’d love to see if you have the matching bra,” Sam says, laughing.

Dean playfully shoves him. “You wish baby brother.”

The rest of the night goes by with them hanging out and talking about how it was nice to see Jeff even if was only for a night.


	5. 4th of July

Dean knocks on the office door where Sam has been held up most of the day since they decided to go away for the Fourth of July weekend.

“Hey, dinner is almost ready if you plan on coming out anytime soon,” he tells Sam. 

Sam just looks up and is shocked to see Dean standing there. “Ah, OK thanks, I’m almost done in here.”

“I would hope so. You’ve been in here all day dude. What are you doing anyway?”

“Working on something special,” Sam says, smiling at Dean. He closes his laptop before Dean can walk over to look.

“Well, come on; dinner will be done in 10 and the girls just got here. Go wash up,” Dean orders. 

When Sam comes back out from washing up for dinner, he walks over and kisses Sarah in greeting, sitting down at the table where Dean is setting down a big bowl of salad and roasted chicken and potatoes, rolls, and vegetables.

“Wow, Dean! This looks amazing! Where’d you order it from?” Sam asks.

Dean throws a dinner roll at his brother “ASS. I cooked it while you were locked in the office all day.”

“Yeah, what were you doing in there anyway?” Sarah asks.

“Uh, nothing. Just research,” Sam says and grabs the salad bowl to start filling his plate.

Once they all have their plates full they start to eat this amazing feast Dean has cooked for them. Dean sits backs and watches everyone for a moment and smiles. (He took to cooking more so they’re not always eating out. They did that enough on the road and now they have a kitchen and can afford to buy groceries. And not just a few things that will fit in the motel fridges, but they can stock up and have what they want and need at home. Dean’s happy he can give this to Sam. There were too many times when they were younger when he would skip meals to make sure Sam ate enough or he just had to tell Sam he’s sorry but they only have cheese and bread and he has to eat another sandwich for the 5th day in a row. So when they decided to stay, he vowed he would make sure Sam had everything he could need or want to eat and drink. Sure the money he’s making now and that check from Bobby and Caleb sure helped, even though he hasn’t touched any of that money. Luckily he hasn’t had to yet. But it's nice to know it's there if he needs it.)

“OMG babe this is so good,” Justine says, smiling as she takes another bite of chicken.

“Thanks. I um, found the recipes in one of those magazines at the shop they put out for clients.”

“OK. Who are you and what have you done to my brother?”

“Shut up Sam and eat your dinner,” Dean says laughing.

They all eat and enjoy the feast and talk about the upcoming plans for the 4th of July weekend since the holiday falls on a Friday this year. Dean and Sam have to work Thursday but only till 2 so they will all head out after work and will get to Chad’s beach house around 9 pm that night.

“SO, that means you need to be packed and ready by 2:30 babe or we will leave you behind,” Dean tells Justine.

“Whatever; you wouldn’t leave me here. You’d miss me too much,” Justine retorts. 

Sam laughs. “Yeah, and besides I'm not dealing with your mopey ass all weekend if you leave her behind.”

“Whatever. You love my ass!” Dean says laughing.

They all push back from the table since they are all full from that amazing dinner Dean cooked. “Since you cooked we will clean,” Sarah offers. 

“Sweet! We can go and have a beer,” Sam says. 

“Oh no, sweetheart; you’re helping. I believe Dean cooked.”

“Yeah Sam, I cooked,” Dean says smirking at Sam’s pout. 

“What about Justine, she didn’t cook either!” Sam says. 

“She has other things to do,” Dean says. He stands and grabs Justine's hand to drag her up. Dean can’t help but laugh when Sam throws a roll at his head. As he walks towards the door he says “Be good Sam and do the dishes and we will bring you back ice cream,” Dean says as he’s walking out the door.

Sam and Sarah then get to work on cleaning the kitchen and the mess Dean made. He may be a good cook but he sucks at cleaning as he goes. The kitchen looks like a bomb went off and every pot and pan has been used. But they get it done and back to some order. So just as Sam is putting the last dish away Dean and Justine return with the promised dessert. They all sit down in the living room to eat it and talk more about their holiday plans.

_________________________________

3 days later:

“Dean, have you seen my blackboard shorts?” Sam yells from the laundry room.

“No Sam, I'm not your damn maid. Did you check your room?” Dean says, standing in the laundry room doorway.

Sam has been running around all day since he got home from work like a chicken with its head chopped off trying to pack and get ready for the weekend. He has been working and working on his plans and he hasn’t had time to pack. But since he works at 8 am tomorrow and they are leaving from there he has to do it tonight.

“What has gotten into you anyways? You are never this disorganized,” Dean says to Sam, who is now tossing his dresser drawers.

“Ugh, where are they? I had them out the other day!” Sam says throwing his clothes around his room.

“Here,” Dean says, picking the shorts up off the ground where Sam has dumped his drawer out. “Now, are you going to tell me what has you so discombobulated?”

Sam just takes the shorts from his brother's hands and throws them on the pile on his bed before he goes back to picking shorts and shirts out of the dresser to add to the pile to be packed. Finally, Sam turns to face Dean and smiles at him and sits on his bed and leans over to open the nightstand drawer and pulls out a brown paper bag and hands it to Dean.

“Dude. I don’t want to see your condom supply! I have my own thanks.” 

“Fuck off Dean, just open it,” Sam says. 

Dean opens the bag and looks in. When he pulls out what's inside he just looks up at Sam and whistles with wide eyes. “Wow! That’s, wow - are you sure?”

“Yeah Dean, I am, but you can’t say anything to anyone, not even Justine.”

“OK, I promise I won’t say anything,” Dean says and then puts it back into the bag and hands it back to Sam. He stands and smiles “she one lucky girl, Sammy; that's for sure.”

“You think she um, will like it? I mean I’ve never bought anything like this before.” Sam says. 

“Yeah, Sam, she will. Uh, has she mentioned this to you or something? Like what made you buy it?”

“No, she didn’t. I saw it in the display window at that little jewelry store on Main and the idea just came to me so I went in and looked around and found it so I bought it and, well, this weekend seemed like the perfect time to give it to her.”

Dean smiles and nods before turning and walks out of his brother's room to leave him to pack for their weekend away.

“OK, is that everything?” Dean asks Sam as they finish loading everything into the trunk of the car.

“Yeah, except for the girl's bags but we’ll pack them when we pick them up tomorrow after work.”

Sam and Dean head back into the house and get ready for bed since they both have to work early and they’re hitting the road for the weekend right after. 

The man just stands in the trees beside the house and watches the boys pack up the car and smiles; long after they have both gone inside when he see the lights turn off he walks quietly and slowly over to Baby and runs his hands over her smiling before he walks down the driveway to his vehicle parked down the street and drives away.

  
"Son of a bitch!”

“Whoa, what’d the car ever do to you?”

“Oh, sorry Dan. This stupid distributor cap is giving me problems,” Dean says as he comes out from under the hood of the car he's working on. 

“No problem man. I just wanted to see if you needed anything else done before I take off for the weekend?” Dan asks. 

“Nah, I just have to finish this then I'm heading out as well. See you Monday,” Dean says to Dan, the new mechanic they hired to take over for Dean when he moves to the new shop. He’s smart and a quick learner and Dean likes him.

“Alright, well have a good weekend,” Dan says as he packs his tools up.

An hour later Dean is cleaned up and has just handed the keys to the car over to George to give back to the owner since he’s done and heading out now. George tells him to have a good holiday and he will see him Monday. Dean pulls up out front of the library just after 2. Sam’s waiting for him and climbs in. They head off to collect the girls. 

Sarah is ready and comes out with her two bags when they pull up, Sam puts them in the trunk with their bags and cooler. They head over to Justine’s then; she comes out with 2 bags and a big box.

“Uh, babe; what the hell is that and where do you think we’re gonna put it?”

“It’s a floating flamingo and it’s coming with us so I can float at the beach,” Justine says. 

Dean smiles and shakes his head but manages to get it into the car. They head out towards the beach then. 

When they pull in just after 8, Chad comes out to greet them. Once they are all unloaded Chad takes them in to show them where they will be staying. 

“Dean and Justine are in here, it has its own bathroom and shower. Sam, Sarah, you’re downstairs,” Chad says and takes them down to the lower level to another big bedroom with its own private bathroom.

Once everyone is settled they all meet in the kitchen where Chad, Melissa, Chris, Brad, and two girls are standing around having a beer.

“Dean, Sam, Sarah, Justine - you remember Chris and Brad from spring break. These lovely ladies are Hanna and Jackie” as Chad introduces them. 

“Hi nice to see you guys again and meet you,” Dean says, shaking everyone’s hands.

“Sarah, your highness,” Chris says laughing when he hugs her.

“Oh god, come on guys. That is not funny anymore!” Sarah says and rolls her eyes. 

“Oh but it is,” Chris retorts. 

They all get drinks and talk and check out the house, Chad tells them that the BBQ and party start at 2 tomorrow. Sam and Sarah are talking with Brad and Jackie over in the living room, Chad and Chris are talking with Dean about work and cars when Justine comes up and talks with them. After awhile Sam and Sarah say they are heading to bed and say goodnight to everyone. Dean just smiles and watches them leave.

“You take good care of him” Chris says.

“Yeah well, I practically raised that kid, and now it's just us so someone’s got to look out for him. He's a good kid but we didn’t always have it easy growing up; our father traveled all the time and usually dragged us with him,” Dean says drinking his beer.

“Where was your mom?” Hanna asks.

Dean smiles but it don’t reach his eyes. “She died when Sam was 6 months old.”

“Oh I'm so sorry.”

“Thanks, but we got by. I mean it’s just sad cause Sam never got to know her, I was at least four so had some memories with her,” Dean says.

  
They talk a little while more, then Justine tells Dean she’s going to bed and he says he's coming so they say goodnight and head to their room. Everyone else heads to bed as well since tomorrow will be a busy day.

The next morning Sam and Sarah get up and have a shower together since they have their own bathroom. So while in the shower Sam just wraps his arms around Sarah and leans down to kiss her.

“Happy 4th of July baby.”

“Happy 4th to you,” Sarah says and kisses him back before grabbing the soap and starts to soap up Sam teasing him while she does it. When she reaches his half-hard cock she just wraps her hand around it and strokes it a few times bringing it fully hard. Sam throws his head back and moans at the feeling of her pumping his cock. Sam reaches out to put a hand on the wall behind her. She just smiles and sinks to her knees, taking him into her mouth. Sam shifts in the spray to try to block as much of it as he can from hitting her in the face while she sucks on him. Sarah sucks him down as far as she can and Sam has to put his other hand on the wall to keep his now weak knees from buckling. 

“Holy fuck Sarah, that feels amazing,” Sam pants out as she just speeds up the rhythm and plays with his balls with one hand and puts her other on his leg to stay balanced. 

“God, Sarah, I'm going to come soon.”

Sarah doesn’t stop, she just hollows her checks and sucks harder. When she finally pulls off, Sam just grabs her and pulls her up and kisses her, not caring that he can taste himself in her mouth. Sam hits the water off without breaking the kiss and only stops long enough so they can get out of the shower stall and wrap towels around them. Sam kisses her again and picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. When he gets to the bed he puts her down on it. He stands there staring at her for a minute, then smiles and leans down. 

“My turn” he says and kisses her, nudging her legs open with his knee.

He kisses down her neck and over her collar bones and when he gets to the top of the towel she has on he just pulls on it and it falls open. He goes back to kissing her now naked body, working his way down, leaving her cool wet flesh burning under his kisses. Once Sam worked his way down her body, he looks up and smiles at her then slides to his knees and slips his head between her legs and licks a stripe up the center of her lips causing her to buck her hips and moan. Sam just continues to lick and suck on her lips and then he gently spreads her open with his thumb and forefinger and flicks his tongue in and out of her. Sarah has been reduced to moans and is patting his head that's between her legs, unable to make words or thoughts from the pleasure Sam is giving her with his tongue. When he feels her body start to go ridged he just tightens his tongue and pushes it in as far as he can and lifts her legs on to his shoulders, letting him push in a little deeper with his tongue. Sarah’s orgasm hits her hard, sending her body convulsing and shaking with Sam's name flying out of her mouth. He just keeps sucking and licking and rubbing until she stops moving and is tugging on his hair. He then moves from between her legs and goes and lays down beside her pulling her into him.

“Holy fucking hell Sam! You and that tongue of yours,” she says, smiling at him and still enjoying the orgasm he just gave her.

They lay in bed for a few minutes, but she’s getting cold now since she is still naked, so they get up and finish drying off and get dressed to head upstairs to the kitchen. 

Once they get up there Chad and Melissa are standing at the stove cooking and Chris and Hanna are sitting at the breakfast bar having coffee. 

“Coffee’s ready - help yourselves. Breakfast will be done soon.” Chad says, not even turning from the stove.

“Ah, good morning and thanks,” Sam says, walking over to pour him and Sarah coffee. 

Just as they sit down to join Chris and Hanna, Brad and Jackie come stumbling out and go for coffee, joining the others at the breakfast bar. Chad lets everyone know to grab some plates and help themselves to the food he and Melissa just finished laying out.

“Damn that smells good,” everyone turns and sees Dean and Justine walking in the room.

“Morning, good timing. Just about to eat. Coffee’s there and juice is over there,” Chad says.

They all help themselves to the breakfast spread that has been laid out in front of them. While eating they all talk about today and the plans are and Chad tells them the details and mostly who’s coming. So once the food is eaten and the dishes are rinsed and in the dishwasher, Chris and Hanna says they are going to change and leave the room. Brad, Jackie, Chad and Melissa all go out onto the deck leaving Sam, Sarah, Dean, and Justine in the kitchen. 

“Hey, there's a lighthouse about 2 miles down the beach, thought we could check it out before the BBQ starts,” Sam says.

“Yeah sure, sounds fun, ah you guys want to come?” Sarah asks Dean and Justine.

“No, you two go ahead. We’ll stay and see if Chad needs any help,” Dean says and shoots Sam a small smile.

“Alright, um, I just need to go grab my wallet and phone from the room. I’ll be right back,” Sam says and takes off towards the bedroom. He's back not even 5 minutes later and the two of them head out the back door.

“Why did you tell them no?” Justine asks Dean.

“Trust me, they should go alone,” Dean says and kisses her. Justine just looks at him but doesn’t say more cause Chris and Hanna walk back in.

“Hey where is everybody?” Chris asks.

“Um, outside on the deck” Justine says.

  
Sam and Sarah walks down the beach hand in hand, talking and laughing still on their high from the morning shower activities. So when they finally reach the lighthouse, they climb up the steps and walk out onto the deck that overlooks the water and rock wall.

“Wow, this is beautiful. You can see for miles,” Sarah says as she leans over the railing, looking out at the water.

Sam steps in close behind her and wraps his arms around her. “Yeah, it's definitely worth the trip down the beach.”

They stand there in each other's arms looking out at the water and the boats going by when Sam kisses her neck she turns in his arms then and kisses him. 

“I love you Sarah, so much. You've made me so happy these last 9 months. I want you to know I will do everything I can to make you as happy as you made me. Let this be a reminder of my promise to you,” Sam says and pulls a little black velvet pouch from his pocket and hands it to her.

She just stares at it and him for a minute, shocked and not sure what to do. “Go on, open it” Sam says smiling at her.

Sarah unties the string, opens the bag and turns it upside down and gasps when a white gold necklace falls out into her hand. She picks it up and looks at it, on the end of the chain is a little Ferris wheel charm.

“OMG! SAM! I love it, I love you!” Sarah says with tears running down her cheeks.

“I love you too,” Sam says, wrapping her in his arms.

Sarah kisses him again. “I love it. Thank you. Best 4th of July ever!”

Sam takes the necklaces from her and tells her to turn around, she does and gathers her hair off her neck. Sam puts it on her and then kisses her neck before he wraps her in his arms. Sarah pulls the little charm away and looks down at it some more. “I got the Ferris wheel cause that's where we were the first time you said you love me and when I saw it I just knew that I wanted to give it to you with a promise to always love you.”

“I love it and will never take it off. Thank you.” Sarah tells him. 

They spend a few more minutes wrapped in each other's arms and Sarah looking at her new necklace. They decide they should head back to the beach house. When Sam and Sarah come back walking up the beach from the lighthouse, Sarah is still beaming from the surprise Sam gave her there, so when she sees Justine and Dean sitting on beach chairs Sarah just starts running and pulling Sam behind her. She flops down beside Justine in the sand.

Justine and Dean both just laugh at her. 

“Everything OK?” Justine asks, looking from Sam to Sarah.

“OMG yes, I have the best boyfriend ever!” Sarah squeals. 

“Ookkk, that's not new news there Sarah,” Justine says, laughing. She suddenly stops and reaches out to Sarah’s necklace that has caught the sun. “What is this?”

Sarah beams at Justine, “You like it? Sam gave it to me, kinda like a promise ring but a necklace instead.”

“Wow! I mean, wow, it's gorgeous. But uh why a Ferris wheel and not a heart or something?” Justine asks.

“Because that's where we both first said ‘I love you’ was on on the Ferris wheel at the

Winter Wonderland Carnival,” Sarah says, smiling at Sam.

“Aww, my baby brothers growing up,” Dean says and stands to hug Sam. “I'm glad she liked it,” Dean whispers into Sam's ear.

The girls sit and talk about the necklace and how Sam planned everything so perfectly right down to the lighthouse. 

“Wait, you knew, didn’t you? That's why you didn’t want to go with them,” Justine says, punching Dean's arm.

“Ow, and yes of course I knew.” Dean says, wincing. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Justine asks, crossing her arms and pouting.

“I asked him not to, I wanted it to be a surprise. I wasn’t going to even tell him but he kinda found out,” Sam says.

“Yeah, because you were a freaking maniac and not yourself Wednesday,” Dean says, laughing at Sam.

The foursome sit and talk for awhile. Sam tells them they need to go to the lighthouse sometime. He told them I t’s a beautiful view and worth checking out.

A little while later they hear Chad calling them so they all head back to the house to see what's going on. Turns out he needs Dean and Sam’s help with getting the sun shades set up and coolers moved and filled with ice, beers, pop and water. So while the “men” are doing hard labor the girls all get the tablecloths, plates and cups all set out. They even hang little flags everywhere and string some lights.

A little while later Dean and Justine are in their room changing before the party starts.

When she comes out in an American flag bikini Dean smiles and whistles. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. “God bless America.”

Justine laughs when she feels him pull the tie around her neck off with his teeth and undoes the bottom side strings with his hands making the bottoms and top of her bathing suit fall off her. “Baby, we’re supposed to be getting dressed for the party!” Justine says laughing.

“Uh-huh, we will. I'm just doing my civic duty,” Dean says, lifts her and kisses her, and walks her to the bed.

__________________________________________________________________________

Sam, Sarah, Chad, Melissa, Chris, and Hanna are all sitting in the kitchen talking when they hear a knock at the door. 

“What’s up everybody?” Tad says as he and Tom come into the kitchen with coolers and bags of ice.

“Sam, Sarah nice to see you guys,” Tom says walking over to hug Sarah and shake Sam’s hand. “No Dean and Justine?”

“Yeah they’re here; they should be out soon. They were changing and getting ready for the party,” Sam says, taking the ice from Tom.

Meanwhile back upstairs, “Yep, fireworks,” Justine says.

Dean laughs and pulls her in closer kissing the top of her head. “Yeah, definitely fireworks. God bless America, but we better get dressed and head out there before they come looking.”

They climb out of the bed and get dressed. This time Dean ties the ties on Justine’s top for her and she slips jean shorts on as well as white flip flops before they head up to see everyone else. Dean is shocked when they see so many people already in the kitchen and on the deck. Dean walks into the kitchen to grab a beer and he smiles when he sees Tom. 

“Hey man how are you?” Dean asks. 

“Dean, man, I'm good. It’s good to see you still have that beautiful car.” 

“Oh yeah, she’s never going anywhere,” Dean says laughing.

“Hi I'm Nicole” the girl standing with Tom says.

“Oh, sorry Nicole. Dean and his girlfriend Justine, Dean is Sam's older brother.”

“Nice to meet you both,” she says.

They head outside to join the backyard fun then. Dean laughs when he sees Sam and Sarah floating on the pink flamingo float that Justine brought,. They introduce themselves to some of the other guests before Dean wanders over to see Chad at the grill. The BBQ is in full swing now with people everywhere in the pool, on the decks, some out on the beach just having a good time. 

They get a game of beach volleyball together, boys against girls. “This is so not fair! Look at the size of you compared to us,” Justine says.

“Aw, come on babe. We’ll take it easy on you,” Dean says.

Chad and Sam both just laugh when Justine throws the ball at Dean's head. They play a game and the girls beat the boys. 

“OK, you ladies definitely cheated!” Tad complains. 

“No, they were just better than you,” Nicole says to him.

“I agree with Tad. Y’all distracted us, running around in bathing suits,” Sam says as he grabs Sarah and picks her up, spinning her around.

The rest of the afternoon goes by with everyone having fun and drinking. So when night falls they light a fire and they all just sit down on the beach enjoying the fire for a while. Then the skies are filled with fireworks and they all sit and watch them light up the sky. 

“To good friends and family,” Dean says, lifting his beer.

“To friends and family,” everyone repeats.

___________________________________

The next morning Dean comes staggering out of the bedroom on his way to the kitchen for coffee and has to pick his way through hoards of party-goers that are passed out everywhere; couches, floors, chairs - hell even someone is on the pool table. When he finally makes it to the kitchen he smiles to see Chad is there. He hands him a mug of steaming coffee, “Morning, thanks,” Dean says, taking the coffee.

“Morning! Have a goodnight?” Chad asks.

“Oh yeah, that was an epic party dude,” Dean says.

They sit and talk at the breakfast bar for a while and laugh when they see Sarah come out in Sam's shirt. “Morning,” she says as she pours a cup of coffee.

“Morning! Where’s that the baby brother of mine?”

Before anyone can answer Sam comes walking out in sleep pants and a t-shirt, hair a mess and looking worse for wear. Dean and Chad just laugh when Sam sits on a stool and puts his head down on the counter. 

“Aw, is someone hungover?” Dean asks, messing Sam's hair up with his hand.

“Just shoot me please,” Sam says, not lifting his head off the counter.

“Nope. Sorry baby brother, can’t do it.”

“Ugh, fine, I am never drinking again,” Sam announces. 

Everybody just laughs at Sam and eventually, he lifts his head when Sarah brings over a mug of coffee and leans against him. 

Some more people start waking then and making their way into the kitchen. Dean smiles and excuses himself and pours another mug of coffee, heading back to the room to see if Justine is awake yet. 

Twenty minutes later they both come back out of the room, she says good morning to everybody.

  
The morning is quiet since most people are hungover. So when the afternoon rolls around Chad, Melissa, Dean, Justine, Sam, and Sarah are all sitting around the poolside talking when Chris and Hanna come out to join them. “Hey, what are the plans for today boys and girls?” Chris asks.

“You're looking at it,” Chad tells him. 

They spend the afternoon sitting around the pool enjoying the relaxing day. Sam and Dean offer to head into town for beer and ice and pizza pick up. Chris and Tad ask if they can tag along. Dean smiles and tells them yes so the boys all head out and into town.

Justine and Sarah are talking while floating on the flamingo in the pool. “Definitely one of the best 4th of July's ever,” Sarah says.

“Hell yeah!,” Justine agrees.

The girls float around for a while longer and both scream when they are overturned off the float and into the pool. When they come up Dean is standing in the pool laughing at them. “JERK!” Justine says when she spins around to face him. “Aw, baby, don’t be mad.”

But before he can say more Sarah and Justine both jump on him tackling him under the water. After about 5 minutes of them attacking him he yells for Sam to help. Sam just sits by laughing. “You're not scared of two little girls are you, Dean?”

“Yeah, I might be,” Dean says laughing. He picks Justine up and throws her and grabs Sarah and throws her towards Sam. “Take that one would ya?”

Sarah just swims over and stands up between Sam's legs where he's sitting on the edge of the pool; he leans down and kisses her ‘hello’, but Sarah wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into the pool. He comes up spitting water out and grabs her. “Hey! You are so going to pay for that” Sam threatens and picks her up to throw her but she just wraps around him so he can’t.

After a half-hour, they climb out of the pool and dry off. The rest of Saturday goes by with everyone just hanging out and enjoying the holiday weekend. 

Sunday they make it back to town mid-afternoon and the girls say they are going to go home since everyone works tomorrow and the boys head home. 

Once in the house Dean goes to drop his bag off in his room then goes to join Sam in the living room and sits down on the couch. They watch some TV, relaxing after the long weekend. “What you want for dinner tonight Sammy?”

“Whatever. I think we have a frozen pizza in the freezer,” Sam says.

Dean just gets up and heads to look. Finding one he turns on the oven and waits for it to heat up. “So Sarah liked her necklace then?”

“Yeah, she loved it,” Sam says smiling. Dean can’t help but smile at his little brother, seeing him so happy.

“What do you work tomorrow?” Dean asks him.

“Um, 8-5, why?”

“I work 8 to 3 then I have to head over to the other garage and help interview some potential mechanics so I can give you a ride in but you’ll have to walk home unless you want to wait in town for me. I should be done by 7,” Dean says.

“Naw, I’ll walk home. I don’t mind and the weather’s nice.”

Dean nods at Sam, the boys eat dinner then, talking some more. Later that night Sam heads to shower and bed. Dean watches some TV for a while and, thinking about some things makes a phone call.


	6. Back at it

The next morning Dean and Sam head out to work and stop to get coffee and breakfast sandwiches before Dean drops Sam off at work and heads to the garage. 

Dean has a busy morning with meetings about the new garage and the opening and the interviews they're doing today, so around lunchtime he gets a call from Bobby telling him he has something that might work for him and they make arrangements for it. 

Dean’s smiling to himself when he walks over to the diner to get a cheeseburger for lunch and he walks into someone who's heading out. “Oh, sorry,” Dean says before he looks up then smiles “Mmm or not. Hi baby.”

“Hi, what are you doing here?” Justine asks. 

“Lunchtime, so grabbing a cheeseburger since I have to work late tonight and I have those interviews later. Can you stay?”

“Oh, right. I forgot you had those today, and no, unfortunately, I'm on my way to work. Well, good luck” Justine says and kisses him before she heads out to work. 

Dean walks in and grabs a table and orders his lunch.

Meanwhile Sam is hard at work; they are moving around some of the shelves at work so he's been organizing books and making new cards for them all day. Laura, one of the other librarians, comes over to talk to him. 

“Hi, Sam, how's it going over here?”

“Ah, good Laura, thanks. Just finishing up the row and then I should be able to get started on the next one soon. I should have this area cleaned out by end of the day today.”

“Oh, wow! OK well, don’t work too hard, and make sure you take your lunch,” she says as she walks away.

Just as Sam finishes with the row of books his phone beeps a new message.

Sarah: Hey, can you meet me outside?

Sam: Sure, be right there.

Sam walks outside to see Sarah. She can’t help but laugh because he’s covered in dust. “What are you doing, rolling around in old books?” she teases. 

“What? No, oh,” Sam says as he looks down at himself and laughs. “We’re moving the sections around so I’ve been emptying shelves all day.”

“I see. Well, I thought I’d bring you some lunch since you didn’t stop by the diner today,” she says, handing him a take out bag.

Sam smiles, “I was just about to take lunch actually, so perfect timing. Can you stay?”

Sarah nods so they go sit under the one oak tree in the grassy area out front of the library. Sam eats his turkey club and salad she brought him and they enjoy their quiet time together. But sadly, it's over too soon and he has to head back to work so they make plans to hang out after work later.

  
Meanwhile, back at the garage, Dean’s getting ready to clean up and head over to the new garage since that's where they are holding the interviews. When he gets there is this cute little blonde at the reception desk.

“Hi there, you can take a seat and fill this application and someone will be with you shortly,” she says, smiling at Dean.

Dean smiles at her. “I'm not here for a job interview sweetheart.”

She blushes, “sorry, um, we’re not open for the public yet. You have to go over to the Davis Brothers Garage on Ferry St.”

Before Dean can say more he hears “Dean! You made it and I see you met Tara, one of our new receptionists,” Tom says, coming over to shake Dean's hand and then turns to Tara, “Dean here is our head mechanic and will be running the shop here when we open.”

She smiles, “I'm sorry I thought you were a client,” Tara says, looking Dean up and down again.

“Dean Winchester and nope, just a mechanic,” he says, smiling at her and shaking her hand before he follows Tom up the stairs where they are holding the interviews. Tara just watches Dean go and smiles (oh yeah I'm going to like working here!).

Dean and Tom meet 15 potential mechanics all varying in age and experience; some they like while others are not what they want.

When the last one leaves they both sit back and let out breaths. “Man, I never knew interviews could be so hard,” Dean says.

“Yeah, they can be intense for sure, so let's go through the maybes and see who we like and can figure out if we need to look some more.” Tom suggests.

In the end, they both agree on eight mechanics they’d like to bring back for another interview. 

When Dean heads back downstairs, he stops at the reception desk. 

“Hey Tara; can you make a note to have these eight guys called back and set up with second interviews? For Thursday anytime between 2-6 please.”

“Sure thing! And hey, sorry about earlier; you’re just so young I thought maybe you were here for a job.”

Dean laughs, “No problem! Trust me; you're not the first to do that and I’m sure won’t be the last.”

Dean heads out then and gets in the car. He figures he should call George to let him know he's expecting that delivery today or tomorrow.

**Dan: “Davis Brother’s Garage. How can I help you?”**

**Dean: “Oh hey, Dan it's Dean. Is George still around?”**

**Dan: “Yeah Dean, hold on one sec.”**

**George: “Hey Dean, how were the interviews?”**

**Dean: “Hi George, they were good. We have eight we’d like to call back for a second.”**

**George “Oh good to hear. What can I do for you?”**

**Dean: “I wanted to remind you about that delivery that’s coming in today or tomorrow morning from Singer Salvage for me.”**

**George: “Yep, no problem, told the boys to let them know to put it in bay 1 for you.”**

**Dean: “Thanks again, I will see you tomorrow then.”**

**George: “Have a good night Dean.”**

  
Dean hangs up then and gives Sam a quick call:

**  
Sam: “Hey Dean, how were the interviews?”**

**Dean: “Good! Hey, have you had dinner yet?”**

**Sam: “No, just about to find something.”**

**Dean: “Why don’t I bring home some Chinese?”**

**Sam: “Sure Dean; ah, Sarah's here too.”**

**Dean *laughs* Shocker. K, I will be home soon.”**

Dean comes in 20 minutes later with the promised Chinese food and the 3 of them sit down to eat dinner. Dean tells them about the new receptionist and how she thought he was there for a job or to fix his car. Sam tells him about them moving the library around. They’re all having a good time talking and laughing. 

After dinner Dean asks Sam If he can use his computer. Sam tells him it's in the office and to stay off the porn sites. Dean just laughs and heads into the office to do some research on the things he’s looking for. 

An hour later Dean’s still working away when Sam comes into the office. “Uh, hey, can I borrow the car to take Sarah home?”

“Yeah sure, Sam. Keys are hanging up.”

“OK, need anything?”

“Nah, I'm good, thanks.”

Sam leaves then to takes Sarah home but when they get just around the corner from her house, they are stopped by a police roadblock. Sam gets out and they are told they can’t go down this street. Sarah explains she lives right there. “What’s going on?” Sam asks.

The police tell them she will have to walk the rest of the way home and tells Sam there was a wild animal attack and a young girl was killed. 

Sam walks Sarah the rest of the way home and calls Dean when he gets back to the car.

**Dean: “Sam, what's wrong?”**

**Sam: “Oh nothing Dean. I was dropping Sarah off and we got stopped at the corner of her street and was told a girl was killed by a wild animal.”**

**Dean: “You know any more?”**

**Sam: “Naw, they wouldn’t tell me anything.”**

**Dean: “OK come on home. I’ll see what I can find out.”**

Dean calls the local PD and tells them he’s with wildlife and he’s following up on the attack from earlier. They tell him a girl was found with her throat ripped out but she’s not the first. There were three others but they were in the wooded area. She’s the first on the street. He thanks them then and goes to pull up the local newspaper and sure enough over the last two weeks, four people including this one have been found with their throats ripped out and major blood loss. So when Sam comes in, Dean tells him to come into the office.

“I think we might have a vamp in town, Sam.”

“Really? You sure weren’t just a bobcat?”

“No, there have been four victims total, three found in the woods, all with their throats ripped out and major blood loss.”

Sam lets out a breath and sits down. “Alright, should we uh, call Bobby to see if any hunters are in the area?”

“Sam, we are hunters in the area. I know we haven’t been out hunting lately but we can take this. Let me see what I can dig up tomorrow.”

“Yeah, alright Dean.”

The next morning Dean walks into the local PD as a Wildlife Officer and gets the case files on the attacks. Turns out there are four victims so far and the locals are lost for answers. Usually, bobcats don’t come this far in town or kill so many people. All the victims are young girls between 16-20, all have multiple bite marks and the final blow seems to be when it rips their throat out. 

Dean thanks them and heads out.

He’s just getting into the car when his phone rings.

**Dean: “Hello?”**

**George: “Hey Dean, sorry to bother you on your day off but that delivery came today.”**

**Dean: “Oh perfect! Thanks, I'm taking care of some things today. Is it OK if I leave it till I get to work tomorrow?”**

**George: “Of course. we’ll leave it in bay one, no worries Dean. See you tomorrow.”**

**Dean: “Thanks again, bye.”**

Dean goes to scout out the woods and as he’s hiking through, he sees an old run down cabin, so he takes a look around and yep, they definitely have a vamp in town. Looks like one based on what he finds laying around. So he heads back out to the car and calls Sam. Dean tells him what he found in the woods and from the case files. Sam tells him he can leave at one today and to come by and get him and they will go hunting. 

Dean picks Sam up and they head back out towards the cabin Dean found in the woods. When they get there they grab a couple of machetes and some dead man's blood and head out towards the cabin.

Once they get back to the cabin they go in. Dean goes in the back, Sam going in the front. Dean finds the first vampire sleeping on the couch and take its head off, no problem. But another comes out of the bedroom and tackles Dean to the ground. They roll and punch and kick one another for a few minutes and then the vampire gets the upper hand and has Dean pinned to the ground under him so just as he rears back to descend with his teeth and bite Dean, Sam swings, taking its head off causing the body to fall on Dean. Once Dean gets it off of him, Sam offers him a hand up. 

“About time - where were you?”

“I'm sorry. I was a little busy killing the other one,” Sam says.

“How was their three vamps in this town and no one knew?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know Dean, but let's just clean up and get out of here.”

“Yeah, good idea, we need to tell the locals we got the bobcat and it was taken care of,” Dean says.

They get rid of the bodies and take care of the cabin then head back to the car. Both of them just let out a breath once they’re sitting in the front seat of Baby. 

“Man, that was hard work! We are so out of shape,” Sam says, rubbing his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think it's time we start training again Sammy.”

Sam smiles. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“But that was fucking awesome!” Dean says and starts the car. 

“Oh, call the locals and tell them you’re with Officer Jones with Wildlife and that we took care of the bobcat problem for me, would ya?”

“Sure Dean.” Sam says and pulls his phone out to make the call.

When they get home they both climb out and head into the house to shower and clean up and sharpen the machetes. Once they are cleaned and the machetes are sharpened, Dean takes them back out to the trunk and smiles to himself. He enjoyed that little hunt they just had. But that smile fades quickly when his phone rings and he sees “DAD” on the caller id.

**Dean: “Hello”**

**John: “Dean Hi, I think you guys might have a vampire or werewolf in town.”**

**Dean: “Yeah it's taken care of. There were three vampires.”**

**John: “Oh, OK then. Well, I just wanted to let you know.”**

**Dean: “Thanks, Dad, but we took care of them.”**

**John: “Good. And you’re both OK?”**

**Dean: “Yeah, Dad. We’re fine.”**

**John: “Good, good. Uh listen, Dean; I got to go, bye.”**

**Dean: “B . . .”**

John hangs up before Dean can finish saying goodbye to him. Dean just walks back into the house and sees Sam sitting on the couch.

“Dad just called to let us know about the possible vampires in town.”

“I see,” Sam says (not sure what else to say. They haven’t heard a word from John since he walked out the door.)

“Yeah, told him we took care of it.”

“Good. What else he have to say?” Sam asks.

“Nothing, just that he thought we should know.”

“Did he say anything else like where he’s been or why he hasn’t called us?”

“Nope, just that, then said he had to go and hung up.”

“Figures,” Sam says.

“Hey Sam, I'm sorry. I just thought you would want to know.”

“No ,thanks, I did. I mean just figured I don’t know.”

“Yeah, I know Sam. Um, listen, I need to go to work for a few hours. You gonna be OK here?”

“Yeah Dean, I'm good - go ahead, I’ll see you in a little while.”

Once John hangs up he just sits in his truck and closes his eyes for a few minutes, trying to decide if he should just get out and go over to the house to see the boys. But he hears the rumble of the Impala, so he slides down, not to be seen sitting in the truck parked on the side of the road. Once the car turns the corner, John starts his truck and drives off, not bothering to go to the house to see Sam or let them know he was ever in town. He just tells himself they are better off without knowing he was there.

When Dean gets to the garage, he smiles when he sees the jeep sitting in bay one. It's gonna need some work and a few parts replaced, but Bobby did good. It’s a 1999 jeep TJ 2 door and will be perfect for Sam when It's done.

Dean spends the next three hours looking it over and making a list of what needs to be replaced, what he can fix himself and what he will need a hand with. It's going to be hard work but with George allowing him to work on it between jobs and days off at the shop, it should be ready for when Sam goes back to school.

  
The next two days after the vampire hunt go by good for the boys. Dean works on the Jeep for Sam who still doesn’t know it’s for him, and Sam finally finishes the move at the library. 

On Thursday night just before Dean gets ready to leave work, Tom comes in and tells him that he like him to join them for a meeting regarding the grand opening tomorrow morning. It would just be them in George’s office there at the garage. Dean smiles and says that’s not a problem, he will bring coffee and doughnuts.


	7. Preparations

“it’s going to be big and perfect for what we want. Just what we need to open,” Tom says.

“I have to agree. And Dean, we love the idea of having a car show at the grand opening. We’ve put some calls out to let people know who may want to enter.”

The grand opening of the Davis Brothers Customs Shop is going to be quite the event. It will have a classic car show, a BBQ, they are planning on a 50/50 draw, they even had managed to get a 1965 Ford Mustang and will be selling tickets for a chance to win it; even some games and a face-painting area for kids. They wanted to make it into a big family event since most classic car owners have kids and or grandkids of their own.

“What else do we need to get done?” Tom asks.

Well, we need to stuff the flyers in envelopes and get them ready to go out, the newspaper ad has been approved and is getting sent off this week,” George tells them.

“I can rope Sam, Justine, and Sarah into helping out stuffing envelopes,” Dean says.

“Sounds good, if they don’t mind; appreciate the help. Have them come to the new shop tomorrow; we’ll have Tara, Carol, and a couple of the new guys there to help stuff as well,” Tom says.

“Oh, Dean, also I wanted to let you know that Bill, Christy, and Dave from Styler's garage is coming into town the week of the opening and will be here for the grand opening party,” George says.

Dean smiles, “Alright, sounds good. Do you need me for anything else right now?”

“No, you're free to head back to the shop floor,” Tom says, standing to shake Dean's hand. He and George have been very happy with Dean. He turned out to have a great eye for people and who to hire. They have hired everyone they need to and they're only 2 weeks out from opening the new shop. Dean goes back to work on the Jeep for Sam, so when Sam walks in an hour later Dean smiles at him.

“Hey, are you almost done?” Sam asks him. 

“Oh, hey! Yeah I just have to finish this break line. Give me 20 minutes.”

“Sure Dean, I’ll just go over to the diner and wait.”

Sam walks over to the diner then and smiles when he sees Sarah there. She waves and tells him she is done in 10. He nods and goes to sit down at a table just as Justine walks in. Sam waves to her so she joins him as well. 

Sarah comes over then and flops down, “Man, I am exhausted. That was a busy day today.”

“Aww, I’ll give you a massage later,” Sam says into her ear and she just smiles at him.

Dean walks in and joins them, “Hey, are we staying here for dinner?”

“Yeah, might as well - we're already here,” Justine says.

They order then and while they wait for their food Dean asks them what they work tomorrow. Turns out they are all off so when he tells them he needs them to come to the shop and stuff envelopes they raze him about free labor but all agree to help out.

Saturday morning Dean, Sam, Sarah, and Justine all head over to the garage to help out with getting ready for the grand opening. When they walk in, Tara smiles and says hi to Dean. “Hi Tara, this is my brother Sam, Sarah and Justine; they are gonna be helping out today.”

“Hi, nice to meet you all! There’s coffee and pastries and the stuffing tables are set up in the shop, so go on in. Tom and Dan are there already.”

They all walk over to the shop door and head in. “Wow, Dean! This place looks amazing,” Sam says.

“Thanks. Here, I’ll give you guys a tour.” Dean shows them around and takes them to his office and back through the door and up the stairs to the offices and employee lounge. Then back down to the shop floor. 

Tom, Dan, Rick, and Carol are all there now, so Dean introduces everyone before they sit down and get to work on stuffing envelopes. Justine takes one of the flyers and reads it.

**‘GRAND OPENING OF THE DAVIS BROTHERS CUSTOM SHOP**

**@ 147 Mill St. JULY 31ST AT 11:00 AM TILL 5:00 PM**

**BBQ fires up at 12:00 pm**

**Fun for the whole family! Live Music, a classic car show @1:00 pm, games for all ages, face painting, 50/50 draw, and even get a chance to win a 1965 Ford Mustang!!!!**

**Come one come all, stop by or stay for the day.**

**HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!!’**

(The flyers are colorful and have balloons and even a baby pictured sitting in an open garage and some tools around the page as well)

  
“Wow, this looks good! Nice job on the flyers and smart idea to add business cards so everyone has them. I can’t wait!” Justine says.

“Hmm. Let me guess. ‘Baby’ will be in that car show?” Sam says laughing.

“Duh. Of course, she deserves her time in the spotlight,” Dean says.

The morning goes by well. They get over 1000 envelopes stuffed. George walks in with pizza. He tells everyone to take a break and come eat. Dean then goes over to talk with George and Tom. They thank him for giving up his Saturday and bringing help.

Just then the next group comes in to help with the envelope stuffing. “Fred, Joey, Jamie; this is my girlfriend Justine, my brother Sam and his girlfriend Sarah. These fine people are my mechanics.”

“Wow, this place is shaping up nicely,” Jamie says.

“Yeah they’re doing good work. Should be getting the shelving units and tools in this week. Which reminds me, Dean; Monday I need you here at 10 to tell the contractors where you want everything, and your office furniture should be delivered at 12. You can set that up to how you like,” Tom says.

“Yeah, sure. No problem, Tom,” Dean says.

They spend the rest of the afternoon stuffing envelopes and getting the flyers ready to mail out. So when the four head out and head back towards the house, Dean smiles. 

“Thank you guys for your help today. It’s really appreciated.”

“Wait till you get my bill!” Sam says, laughing as he climbs out of the car to go in and pick up their dinner.

“Mmm, you can work off your debt to me in other ways,” Justine says to him and leans over and kisses him.

“I think that can be arranged,” Dean agrees.

They spend the rest of Saturday hanging out at the house, relaxing and talking about the opening and Dean being the boss and having his own office. They tease him in good fun but they are all very proud of him, especially Sam.

Sam and Sarah head off to bed. Dean and Justine sit and talk some more. He tells her about the Stylers coming into town for the opening and she smiles (cause she doesn’t care anymore, she knows Dean is hers and she is so proud of him.) 

Later that night Dean and Justine are laying in his bed when he tells her to roll on to her stomach. When she does, Dean grabs the massage oil from his nightstand and straddles her, keeping his weight on his knees so as not to squash her. He pours some oil on her back and then rubs it in, massaging her back and shoulders, her arms and legs. She can’t help but laugh when he massages her ass cheeks too. 

Once he’s done on her back, he kneels up and tells her to roll over. When she does he smiles down at her then leans down. “Now for the fun part,” he says and then kisses her.

Dean kisses all up and down her body, with such feather-light kisses that she is squirming under his very touch. He can’t help but laugh when she tries to pull him down on her but he just shakes his head no and goes back to peppering her with kisses. Justine is so horny now that she just sits up and pushes him back on the mattress and kisses him hard while grinding into him. 

“Mmm, I think that has paid off half your debt, but now let's see what you can do to pay off the rest of it,” she says while reaching down between them and grabbing his hard cock and rubbing it through the fabric of his boxers.

Dean growls and leans up to capture her mouth kissing her. She lets him kiss her for a while then pulls off and removes her hand from him causing him to whimper at the loss of her hand on him. He bucks up into her and she just smiles down at him. 

“Hmm, what’s wrong - frustrated? Now you know how I feel!” Justine says.

But before she can even say any more he has her pinned under him again and is running his hands up her thighs and just moves his hand up and rubs her. 

“Mm, somebody is all wet,” Dean says while he slips his finger into her, making her buck up and moan. He teases her for a while with his fingers, then stops and pulls them out of her. 

“Yeah, I think that should repay my debt now.” he teases.

Justine smiles and shakes her head NO before rolling them again so she’s on top and leans down to kiss him. “I think you can do better than that” she says and grinds down on his hard cock.

“Hmm. And just what did you have in mind for me to pay off this never-ending debt?”

Justine smiles down at him and whispers in his ear. Then moves down his legs and pulls his boxers off as she goes. Then she climbs back up his legs. Dean reaches over and grabs the condom from the nightstand and hands it to her. She takes it and rolls it on him ever so slowly, stroking and teasing him as she goes. He grabs her wrist then and pulls her hand off him. He leans up, kissing her and rolling them at the same time. He nudges her legs wider apart and teases the head of his cock in her entrance, only pushing in slightly then pulling back out. 

Making her whimper, he does this a few more times before he slides in and starts to move ever so slowly in and out. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him down on her. She kisses him and he speeds up the rhythm. They both come moaning into each other's mouths. Once he stops shaking and their breathing is normal, he pulls out and takes the condom off, then lays down beside her. Justine lays on her back and drops her arm on his chest. “OK, definitely paid off!” she says. 

Dean laughs and rolls on to his side, pulling her in close and pulls the blankets up over them. They fall asleep in each other's arms that night.

_______________________________

Monday morning, Dean shows up at the garage and is just walking in when Tara greets him. He smiles at her, “Morning Tara, have you sent out all the flyers yet?”

“Um no, we still have some left.” she tells him.

“Great! Can you please make up two with my personal business cards attached and mail them to this address?”

“Sure Dean, I’ll get those done and sent out right away,” she tells him.

“That’s great, thanks. Well, I’ll be on the shop floor if you need me,” Dean says and walks out of the reception area.

As promised, the shelving units show up and are assembled and all run along the back wall. Dean is sitting down at a table on the shop floor when the next delivery shows up and it’s skids of tools and parts. He signs for them and then gets to work on emptying them onto the shelving units. 

“Wow, it's starting to look like a car garage in here now,” Rick, the one classic car mechanic says when he walks in.

“Yeah, it's getting there, that’s for sure,” Dean says.

“What can I help with?”

“Uh, why don’t you start stocking those boxes of oil on the first set of shelves,” Dean suggests. 

“Sure thing boss,” Rick says and walks over to the shelves. Rick was surprised when he first met Dean and was told he was going to be the head mechanic and running the shop floor. Rick doesn’t care that he's younger. He has a head on his shoulders and knows cars.

Dean goes back to unpacking his boxes when Tara comes in and lets him know that the office furniture is here. He thanks her and opens bay 6 doors for them and shows them where to take the stuff. 

Dean's office has a desk, two club chairs in front of it, a filing cabinet, bookshelf, couch and a coat rack in the corner. They also set up his computer, printer, fax, and telephone for him. 

Carol comes and knocks on his door; he tells her to come in. She has her arms full with file folders and trays and a couple of file trays that will be hung outside under the window where they can leave him paperwork when he’s not in or he can leave it for them. “Hey, just wanted to drop these off!” she says.

“Oh, thanks. Um, put them on the desk for now and I can put them away later.”

“Wow, it's looking good in here,” she says, looking around his office. “Oh, and the blinds for the window there and the door will be in at the end of the week.”

“Thanks, it's getting there and it’ll be perfect,” Dean says and smiles at her.

She leaves him then to go back to setting up his office. Dean just puts the file folders in the filing cabinet and the trays on top. He sits down to check off the things he needs on the office supply list she left him as well. 

Once he has it all done he takes the list, goes out and hooks the other trays on the wall outside the window before walking into the reception area. He hands Carol the office supply list he filled out. She smiles and tells him she will add it to the order. Dean lets her know he's heading back over to the other shop, if she needs him to call him there. 

Then he heads out to the other shop to do some more work on Sam's Jeep. He's been working on the Jeep for about two hours and he’s happy with the progress when George comes over to talk with him. 

“Hey Dean. How's it going over here?” George asks.

“Oh, good, good; she’s almost ready for paint,” Dean says, smiling.

“Good to hear. I wanted to let you know that you can just send it to Jamie’s and have them put it on the shop's account there.” (since they don’t have a painting bay they use a car paint shop in town for any repairs that need painting)

“No, you don’t have to do that! I will pay for it,” Dean says.

“No, it's fine; its the least we can do. How’s the office and shop set up going over there by the way?”

Dean smiles, “Good, all the shelving units came in and were set up today and we got the first shipment of tools and some supplies. My office is set up and I believe the others are too but would have to ask the girls for sure on that.”

“Good! I'm glad to hear it.” George says as Dan walks over to them.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt but Dean, Carol called. They need you back over there. I guess they had another shipment come in and they don’t know what to do with it.”

“No problem, thanks Dan.” 

“Dean, If you don’t mind I’ll come over with you. I want to check it out anyways.” George says.

Dean and George head out then and go back over to the other shop. When they walk in, Missy and Kyle are there to greet them. Turns out the shipment was meant for the other garage. Dean loads what he can in the Impala and Kyle loads the rest in his truck to take back over there. 

George and Dean walk through the shop; he's very impressed with everything he sees and how it's coming along and tells Dean as much. They walk back out to the reception area and Tara tells Dean she mailed those flyers for him and says hello to George. Dean thanks her. 

Dean and George head back over to unload the boxes he has in the car so they can get them stored away at the right garage.

Dean's done for the day then so he figures he’ll message Sam and see if he wants to meet at the diner for dinner.

**Dean: Hey, dinner at the diner?**

**Sam: Sure. I'm off in 15, meet you there.**

**Dean: Sounds good.**

Dean walks into the diner. He finds an empty table and sits down. Sarah comes over and smiles at him, “Hey Dean, what can I get you?”

“Hi! Two Cokes and I have a question.”

“Sure and shoot,” she tells him.

Dean asks her and she smiles and says she’ll check but doesn’t think it’s an issue. She walks away to get their drinks and just as she’s bringing them back, Sam walks in. He smiles and walks over to them. 

“Hey, I ordered you a coke but the waitress is kinda slow. I hope you're not starving.” 

“Hi, and no that’s alright as long as she walks away slow. Then I don’t mind,” Sam says laughing.

Sarah shoots Sam a look that says you will pay for that (but cause she’s working she can’t do anything at the moment.)

Dean and Sam talk for a few minutes while she goes to her other tables, then she’s back to take their orders and makes a show of swaying her ass as she walks away to put their order in. 

“How was work?” Sam asks, watching Sarah as she walks away laughing.

“Well, I got the office set up today and all the shelves are in and started to be stocked. Sent Bobby a flyer for the opening (he doesn’t tell Sam about the one addressed to their father)

“Good, I'm glad to hear it. I'm proud of you Dean,” Sam says and smiles at his big brother.

Sarah comes back with their food then, so they eat their dinner talking about the new shop and how things are going. When they are done they pay the bill. Sam gives Sarah a quick kiss and tells her to call him later when she gets off work. Dean and Sam walk out of the diner then, since it started to rain. They head to the car and for a home for the rest of the night.


	8. Presumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter but it is just to help move the story along a little.

"So what do you think? Think Dean will be OK with it and work will give you time off?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. We can talk to him tonight and then I will talk to work tomorrow.”

Sarah smiles at Sam and leans over to kiss him. They're making out on the couch when Dean and Justine walk in. 

“Would you like us to give you two some privacy?” Dean says to the two love birds on the couch.

Sam smiles at Dean from around Sarah who is sitting on his lap. “Actually yeah, just say what, 2 hours?” he says laughing as Sarah pushes him and climbs off him. “How was work?”

“Good, everything is going well at the shop and that client’s Jeep I’ve been restoring was sent off for paint so I don’t have it to worry about for a few days.” 

“Good to hear. What are you two up to tonight?” Sam asks.

“Not much, though we came to see what you two love birds were doing,” Dean says, sitting down in the chair.

“Good, cause I wanted to talk to you about something,” Sam says.

“OK, but I mean I'm pretty sure you already know about the birds and the bees,” Dean says laughing.

“Jerk. Not what I was going to ask. How would you feel about me going to Baltimore with Sarah for a week the first week of August to see her brother?”

“How would you be getting there and what about work?”

“We’ll take the train. It’s a 2-day ride and if you're OK with it I'm going to see about getting the time off tomorrow.”

“Yeah, Sam, I don’t see why not if you can get the time off work, then I'm fine with it.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Dean.”

They spend the rest of the night talking about the upcoming trip and what Sam needs and or wants to bring with him. 

When Sam gets to work the next day he asks about the time off and they say that’s fine since they are done with the major renovations and whats left they can get by without him for a week. He calls Sarah to let her know and she tells him she will book their tickets and call Steve to let him know they both are coming.

  
Later that day Dean's at the custom shop working in his office on some paperwork and employee schedules when there’s a knock at his door. “Come in.”

“Hey, I uh have those things you asked for,” Sarah says. 

Dean looks up and smiles, “Awesome, thanks. Come in, close the door and have a seat.”

Sarah closes the door, sits down and hands him the pictures. He smiles and puts them on his desk for later. Sarah and Dean sit and talk for a bit about the trip she and Sam are going on and how she’s happy he can go with her when there’s another knock at his door. Dean tells them to come in from where he's sitting on the couch with Sarah. Dean smiles when Jose the young mechanic they hired on a co-op basis walks in and smiles at Dean and the girl in his office.

“Sorry to bother you, we got those filters in and we need you to sign for them,” Jose says (slightly embarrassed he interrupted Dean with his girlfriend.)

“No problem Jose. This is Sarah, Sarah; Jose, one of our co-op mechanics.”

“Nice to meet you, Jose” Sarah says, shaking his hand.

Jose turns and walks back to the shop floor. 

“Uh, if you want to wait around I'm done in half an hour and you can come home with me instead of walking?” Dean offers.

“Sure, sounds good, thanks.” Sarah says. 

“OK just hang out in here play on the computer or whatever. I shouldn’t be long,” Dean says and walks out of the office.

Once he walks over to Jose he takes the paperwork from him checks the inventory over and signs off.

“OK, you guys can start putting them on the shelves and if you need anything else I’ll be in the office.”

Jose and Kyle both smile and start unloading the filters, putting them on the shelves. “Man, he's one lucky guy - that chick is hot!” Jose says.

Kyle laughs, “Yeah she is, and did you see those legs?” (*whistles*)

“Who’s hot?” Missy asks, walking up to the two boys.

“Boss man's girlfriend. She’s in his office now,” Kyle says.

But before they can say more, Tom walks over to them, “Is Dean here or did he leave already?” Tom asks.

“No Sir, he’s in his office,” Kyle says.

“Great, thanks,” Tom says and turns to walk over to the office and knocks on the open door, “Dean, how are you?”

“I'm good Tom, how are you?”

“Good, oh hi, Sarah! Sorry, didn’t know you were busy Dean.”

Dean smiles “Sarah’s just dropping something off for me. I told her to hang out and I’d drive her home when I'm done.”

“Well, don’t let him put you to work,” Tom says laughing. “Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I got a call today about a 1956 Chevy pickup that a guy would like to bring in once we’re open. He needs some repair work on it and received our flyer in the mail. Here’s his information; maybe can give him a call and set something up.”

“Yeah I’ll get right on it,” Dean says taking the paperwork from Tom.

“Go ahead make your call Dean. Um, where’s the washroom?” Sarah asks, standing up. 

“Walk out and straight back, you can use the employee one. The others aren’t open yet.” 

Sarah walks out then and smiles at Jose, Kyle, and Missy when she walks by and goes to the washroom.

Missy turns to the guys then. “That’s not his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure his girlfriend is a brunette.”

“Are you sure? Because they looked pretty comfy on his couch when I walked in there earlier,” Jose says.

Dean comes out of the office and smiles. “Oh good, you three are here. Listen, I wanted to talk to you guys about the schedule and see where everyone’s at with days off and things. Just fill this out and drop it off to me. I’ll be here for another 15 minutes or you can leave it in the mailbox and I’ll get it Monday.” 

Dean hands them all the schedule request forms just as Sarah walks back out. Dean smiles at her and they head back into his office.

Dean puts the pictures away in his top drawer, making mental note to get frames for them. He shuts off his computer and turns the lights off in his office as he and Sarah head out. 

“Alright, I'm out of here. If you need anything call my cell, if not I’ll see you Monday,” Dean tells them all. 

Dean and Sarah get to the house just after 5 and walk in. Sam laughs when he sees Sarah with Dean. 

“What's so funny?” Dean asks and smiles when he sees Justine coming down the hall.

“OK, now I see the joke. Man, if someone was to see this they’d think something is seriously weird here,” he laughs. 

“You're telling me! But babe you gotta stop getting in strangers cars,” Sam says to Sarah and gives her a quick kiss hello.

“Well, what can I say? He offered me a ride and he told me he was nice,” Sarah says laughing.

The four of them sit down then to eat the dinner Sam made. They talk about Sam and Sarah's upcoming train trip to see her brother at school. Dean talks about work and how they already got a call for a client to come in. They also talk about their beach plans tomorrow and how it will be fun to just hang out on the beach since it has been a while since they all have had a full day to just hang out and relax together.

The next morning as they are packing up and getting ready to head to the beach, Dean’s phone rings.

**Dean: “Dean Winchester”**

**Jose: “Hey Dean sorry to bother you but we can’t get into the shop. Tara doesn’t have the keys and Tom’s not answering”**

**Dean: “No worries. I’m still home so I’ll come by and open the doors. Give me 10 minutes.”**

“Hey, so I have to run to the shop and open it. Tom forgot to leave the keys for Tara.”

“No problem. I need to run to the store anyway. Why don’t you drop me and Sarah at the store to get what we need for the beach and pick us up on your way back,” Sam says.

They head out then and Dean drops Sarah and Sam off at the grocery store and heads over to the garage with Justine. Once he pulls up he smiles when he sees Tara, Jose, Missy, Kyle, and Jamie all standing outside. 

“Hey guys, sorry about that. Tom should have left the keys for you,” Dean says and unlocks the door and goes in to turn the alarm off for them. 

“Alright Tara, I will leave you my keys to lock up. I'm not in till 12 on Monday so I don’t need them to open.”

“OK thanks, Dean; sorry again for bugging you,” Tara says.

“No worries, we were just heading out to the beach anyways. Have a good day guys, see you Monday.”

“OK now, who was that with him? I thought he had a brother,” Jose asks.

“Uh, that was his girlfriend Justine,” Tara says.

Jose, Kyle and Missy just look at each other but don’t say anything and head into work.

Dean and Justine pull up outside the store just as Sam and Sarah are coming out and they load the bags into the trunk and head out for the day. They get to the beach and are just laying out towels and blankets when Chad, Melissa, Brad, Jackie, Tad, and Sherry walk up. 

“Hey hey,” Chad says.

“Hey, what's going on?” Sam says.

“Not much, just a beach day,” Brad says.

They all set up then and hang out and have a good time at the beach. Sarah and Justine tan for a while and the boys toss the football around. They all have to laugh when Justine tries to head out on her pink flamingo but keep getting tipped by the waves. 

“Don’t think it's going to work babe. You have to swim out past the breaks then climb on,” Dean suggests. 

“Or you can come and push me out!” she says back to Dean.

“No way! I'm not going to be shark bait.”

Justine rolls her eyes at him, “Babe, there are no sharks in this water!”

“You don’t know that” Dean says laughing.

The rest of the day goes by with them all having a good time laughing and relaxing. 

When they pack up to leave, Dean smiles. “That was just what we all needed; been too long and with Sam and Sarah leaving soon and the grand opening next weekend who knows when we will be able to do this again?”

“So true. Summer’s going to be over before we know it,” Justine says.

Monday comes way too quick for everyone and is a busy day for Dean at the shop since the grand opening is Saturday. When he finally has a few minutes of quiet he goes over to get his keys from Tara. 

“Hey thanks for leaving these with me.” she tell him. “Tom’s getting me and Carol a set cut today.”

“Oh good. And no worries; like I said wasn’t a hassle. Any messages for me?”

“Justine called earlier, said your cell was going to voice mail.”

“OK, thanks. I’ll call her back later.”

Dean heads back to his office to get the schedule done so he can post it. He calls Justine and tells her his phone died and he left his charger at home. He then puts the pictures Sarah brought him into frames, the one of Justine and one of him and Sam he puts on his desk and he puts the one of him and Justine, one of the four of them at the 4th of July party, one of his Dad him and Sam and one of his Mom on the bookshelf by the window. He just smiles when he looks at them. (Who would have thought that I would not only have an office and full-time job but also pictures of my girlfriend and family out on display?) He’s dragged out of his thoughts then by a knock at the door. “Yeah come in.”

“Hi, Dean, sorry to bother you but there's someone here to see you,” Kyle says and smiles when he sees the picture of the four of them on his bookcase and the one of Justine and him, as well as the one of him and Sam on his desk. 

Dean stands then and walks out to go see who is here. While he's off meeting with the customer who he left the voice mail for about the truck, Kyle walks over to Jose. “Dude, remember the blonde that was with Dean on Friday?”

Jose smiles, “Yeah, she was hot.”

“Yeah, I think it's his brother's girlfriend! And the brunette in the car Saturday morning was his girlfriend,” Kyle says.

“Are - are you sure? I mean they looked ‘close’ Friday when she was here.”

“Yeah, he has a picture of the four of them in his office. When he comes back, go in and look and maybe he will tell you who they are,” Kyle says.

  
Dean comes back into the shop and walks over to get a coffee before going back to his office. Jose asks him if he can talk to him for a minute. Dean smiles, “Sure, go on into the office; I’ll be right there.”

Jose walks into his office and is looking at the pictures on the bookshelf when Dean walks in. “What's up?” Dean asks.

“Oh, sorry, I was um, wondering about Saturday - are we supposed to wear our uniforms?” Jose asks while he turns away from the shelf to look at Dean.

“No, I think you can come in casual wear, but I will double-check with Tom and George and get back to you by end of the day.” 

But before Jose can walk out, Dean asks him “Hey wait; you're starting your senior year this year right?”

“Ah yeah, school part-time and working here under co-op the other part.” Jose answers. 

“Well, remind me to introduce you to my brother Sam, he's going to be a senior too.”

Jose goes back out to the shop floor then. “Well?” Kyle asks.

“He didn’t say anything and not like I was just going to ask him ‘hey so which one of those hot chicks are you dating cause ya that go over well,’” Jose says as he and Kyle get back to unpacking the

boxes.

Dean comes out about an hour later and tells them he’s heading to the other shop and to call there if they need him. Dean heads out to the other garage and smiles when he sees Sam's Jeep freshly painted black and sitting in the lot. Looks good and almost ready - should be done in a few days Dean thinks to himself as he heads into the garage to talk with Dan about some things before he heads home for the day.


	9. Astonishment

Tuesday morning, Dean takes Sam into work and asks him what time he gets home tonight. Sam tells him he's done at 2, so Dean tells him he's off at 4; they make plans to go out that night to get the rest of the things Sam needs for his trip with Sarah the following week. 

When Dean gets to the garage he smiles when he sees the Jeep sitting in the parking space outside and walks over to look it over. “It's all done, we finished the fluid changes last night,” Dan says, walking up to Dean.

“Awesome! Thanks for your help on this,” Dean says and shakes Dan’s hand.

“Hey Dean, the Stylers will be coming in tonight. Can you meet them over at the Custom shop tomorrow morning at 10?” George asks him.

“Yeah, that’s not a problem George. When I head over there later I’ll make sure everything is ready for them and the staff knows they’re coming,” Dean says.

George smiles, thanks Dean, and heads out back to his office. Once Dean has done everything he can at the old shop, he tells Dan he's going to leave his car here and take the Jeep since he wants to take it home to Sam tonight and that he will be back later to pick up his car. 

  
Dean heads out to the custom shop to make sure everyone is prepared for the special guest’s arrival tomorrow and that the shop floor and his office is clean and ready.

“Hey Jamie, can you let everybody know I want to have a quick meeting on the shop floor in 15 minutes?”

“Sure Dean, no problem,” Jamie says.

About 20 minutes later he walks out into the shop and smiles when he sees Fred, Jose, Joey, Jamie, Missy, Rick, and Kyle. 

“Hey y’all, thanks for being here. So listen; tomorrow the Stylers are coming in and they’ll be here around 10 am. I’ll get here at 9 so if you’re working, please come in full uniform. We also need to make sure everything is cleaned and organized tonight. We want to make a good impression. If you have any questions for me I'm around all day. Oh, and Saturday is not mandatory uniforms; come causal and we’ll have staff t-shirts for you to wear. Alright, that's all I needed to tell you guys.”

___________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Justine walks into the reception area. “Hey Tara, is Dean here?”

“Hi Justine! Yeah, he's in the shop. Go on back.”

“Thanks,” Justine says and heads over to the shop. Just as Dean is finishing with the meeting, Justine walks in through the shop door.

“Hey, baby, what are you doing here?” Dean asks her. 

“Ah, our lunch date - don’t tell me you forgot?” she says, holding a bag of food up.

Dean smiles at her. “No, I just didn’t realize how late it is. But come on, you might as well meet everybody since you’re here. Rick, Jose, Kyle, Missy, this is my girlfriend Justine. You know Fred, Jamie and Joey already. Oh, and Jose is going to be starting school with you guys so I told him I would introduce him to you and Sam on Saturday but since you’re here might as well do it now. He already met Sarah when she came by last week.”

“Hi, nice to meet y’all,” Justine says.

“Come on, let's go to my office and we can eat in there,” Dean says and takes the bag from her. He tells everybody to go on back to work and If they need him he will be in his office.

  
Once they get into the office, Jose and Kyle smile at each other and Missy walks over.

“See, told you the other one must be a friend, you should never assume things!” she tells them. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were here, I didn’t see your car out front,” Justine says, kissing him.

“Yeah, my car’s at the other shop,” Dean says as he unpacks the lunch she brought for them.

“I like it,” she says, looking around his office and smiles when she sees the pictures.

They talk and eat their lunch and she tells him she has to go, she’s working at 2 today. He tells her he's taking Sam shopping tonight for his trip. When he stands up, he kisses her and says “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

Sam gets home from work at 2:30. He figures he will have a quick shower, then get ready to go for when Dean comes home. So when Sam walks back out from having his shower, he’s shocked to see Dean sitting at the table. 

“Hey, when did you get here?” Sam asks him.

“Oh, just a few minutes ago. Why?”

“Nothing, just didn’t hear the car pull up was all.”

“Well, you were in the shower when I walked in,” Dean says smiling to himself (yeah, cause I don’t have it here)

“Oh, true enough, uh, guess I'm ready to go whenever you are,” Sam says.

“Yeah I'm good too. Let's go.”

Sam smiles and they head out of the house. Dean runs right into Sam when he walks outside because Sam has just stopped dead in the middle of the porch and is staring at the black Jeep parked there with a big red bow on it. 

“Um, Dean. What the hell is that?” Sam asks. 

“What the hell is what?” Dean smirks. 

“Ah, that black Jeep parked in the driveway,” Sam says. 

“Oh that? Yeah, that’s yours,” Dean says and throws Sam the keys which just fall the ground cause Sam is still staring at the Jeep wide-eyed. 

“What? Dean, what, no what?” Sam says, not able to process words right now.

Dean laughs, picks up the keys and walks over to Sam. “It’s your new Jeep. I had Bobby keep an eye out for something worth fixing up so I could fix it for you. You need a car, Sam, especially now that we're staying here for school and work. Hell, taking Sarah out.”

Sam smiles the biggest smile Dean has seen and hugs him. “Really Dean? You got me a car!”

“Yes, you moose. Now get off me and go check it out,” Dean says, pushing Sam off of him and towards the car.

Sam just all but runs down the stairs and walks around the Jeep and opens the driver's side door and climbs in checking everything out. 

Dean smiles and opens the passenger side door, and explains to Sam about how he will show him how to remove the roof if he wants. Even the doors can come off. He also smiles and pulls up the floor mat on the passenger side, “and this is for your gun and weapons if you ever go on a hunt with it. There wasn’t the space in the trunk to put in a full cache so I made this one special for you,” Dean just pulls up the floorboard to show Sam a small compartment. Sam can’t help but smile and jumps out of the jeep and runs over and hugs Dean so hard that Dean is pushed into the door of the Jeep.

“Dean, I don’t even know what to say! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!”

“OK, OK YOU’RE WELCOME! Now get off of me,” Dean says patting his brother’s back.

Sam lets Dean go and opens the passenger side door and looks at the weapons compartment and everything else In the Jeep, still in shock. “Can I drive it I mean can we go for a drive?” he asks excitedly. 

“Yeah, Sammy, it's yours. Come on let's go see how she runs,” Dean says, climbing in the passenger seat.

Sam walks around the front taking the bow off and throws it in the back seat when he climbs in, making Dean laugh. Sam puts the key in and starts her up and they drive off. They must drive for an hour before Sam finally pulls over and turns and smiles at Dean again. 

“Wow, it handles nicely Dean. Seriously, thank you again. My own car! I can’t believe I have my own car!” 

Dean smiles at him. “You’re welcome Sam, now come on, we still need to go get you the rest of your gear for your trip, and then you need to take me to get Baby from the garage.”

Sam nods and pulls back out on the road and they head over to the Walmart to get what Sam needs. He also buys seat covers, floor mats and an air freshener for his new Jeep. 

Once they get everything and they load it into the Jeep, they climb back in. Sam tells Dean he has to call Sarah and tell her he's coming to get her. Dean tells him that’s fine but he has to take him to get his car first.

“Alright, just be careful and don’t stay out all night driving around,” Dean says as he gets out of the Jeep at the garage where he left his car.

“I won’t, I promise,” Sam says and smiles and waves as he heads over to Sarah's house.

Dean just watches Sam drive off, shakes his head and unlocks Baby and climbs in. He calls Justine to see if she wants to hang out and go for dinner since Sam ditched him.

___________________________________

“What is this Sam? Did you buy a car?” Sarah asks when Sam climbs out of the Jeep in front of her house.

“No, Dean bought/ built it for me. Come on, get in,” Sam says to Sarah and opens the door for her.

“Wow! That was nice of him. This is awesome!” Sarah exclaims. 

“I know, now we don’t have to always walk or borrow Dean's car. I can take you out on dates and not in town anymore,” Sam says and leans over and kisses Sarah.

  
They just drive for a while enjoying Sam’s new Jeep. Eventually Sam takes Sarah home since she works the breakfast shift tomorrow and he has to work at 12. He tells her he will see her tomorrow and heads home. 

Just as he pulling up, Dean and Justine are coming out of the house. “Hey you’re back,” Dean remarks. 

“Yeah, Sarah has to work the breakfast shift tomorrow so I just dropped her off back at her house.”

“OK, well, I'm just going take Justine home and I’ll be back.” Dean tells him. 

Sam smiles, “OK, see you when you get back.”

Sam is just finishing organizing the stuff he bought for his trip with Sarah when Dean knocks on his bedroom door. “Hey, did Sarah like your surprise?”

“Yeah, she did,” Sam says, still smiling.

“Well, listen. I have to be at work at 9 tomorrow, the Stylers are coming in. What time do you go to work?” Dean asks. 

Sam responds,“12-5 tomorrow.”

“OK. You want to meet for dinner tomorrow after work? I'm done at 5 too.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Pizza parlor for 5:15?” Sam suggests. 

“Sounds good. Night Sam.”

“Night Dean. Thanks again for my Jeep.” Sam says again. 

“You’re welcome, Sam.”


	10. Final touches

The next day Dean heads into the shop and makes sure everything is ready for the Styler's visit. He smiles when he sees Missy, Rick, Kyle and Jamie have come in full uniform and he goes to his office to put his work shirt on. Tom knocks on his office door.

“Hi Dean.”

“Hi, Tom, come on in.”

“So everything looks good and thank you for having staff in uniforms. I know we’re not open yet but it just looks more professional and the uniforms do look good.” Tom says, taking a seat.

“Yeah, the black shirts really make the red writing pop.”

“Agreed. Listen, I’m going to need you to be with me today and show the Stylers around. I hope that won’t be a problem?” Tom asks.

“No, not all,” Dean says smiling.

  
Just then Tara buzzes Dean to let him know that the Stylers are here, so he and Tom head out and meet them in the waiting area. After greeting them, they take the Stylers and Dave around on the tour. They are very impressed with the shop floor and how it turned out. They all head up to the board room upstairs, then to have a meeting to talk about the grand opening and what they are hoping for. 

“Dean here has already booked enough jobs to keep us busy for the first 2 months after the opening,” Tom says smiling.

“Wow, good job Dean! That is amazing to hear” Bill Styler says.

“I didn’t do anything, just sent out some flyers and business cards,” Dean says.

“O, Dean, please stop being so modest. You worked hard on going around to collectors and other garages that can’t take on classics and making deals with them to use us as their classic car garage. And of course that car of yours sure makes a show!” Tom says.

They all talk some more about the shop and the grand opening. Tara calls to let Dean know that Sam is on the phone for him. 

“Sorry y’all, that’s my little brother.”

“Dean, go ahead and take it in my office instead of going all the way downstairs,” Tom offers.

“Thanks Tom. Excuse me; I will be right back” Dean says and heads out to go talk to Sam.

Tom smiles, “That is one amazing young man. Their father walked out on them a few months ago and he has been taking care of his younger brother since, from what I hear he practically raised him and he is still here 8-10 hours a day working on everything and drumming up business out there.”

“Wow. I had no idea. I mean I knew he had a younger brother and that their father travels for work a lot and Dean looked out for him, but that’s just amazing! And to still do what he has for this shop. I'm assuming he’s still with Justine as well. That kid deserves a medal.” Christy says.

Dean comes back into the board room. “I’m sorry; my brother Sam wanted to let me know he will be late tonight.”

“No problem, family comes first,” Bill says.

They spend the next two hours talking about everything they have planned and what needs to still be done. Also what will be set up Friday and what can be set up the morning of the event. Once they have done what they can, Dean heads back to the shop floor to fill everybody in on what they’ll be doing the rest of the week.

That night when Sam comes home, Dean and Justine are watching a movie. “Hey, how was work?” Dean asks.

“Good, busy, we did a lot of moving around today - hence why I'm so late. Well, I’ll let you two go back to your movie,” Sam says and starts to head to his bedroom.

“There's leftover pizza in the oven if you’re hungry,” Dean offers. 

“OK thanks! I haven’t eaten yet.” Sam says and heads to the kitchen to get some pizza. 

Dean walks over to the kitchen to talk to Sam. “What hours are you working Friday?”

“I'm off, why?” Sam asks. 

“Good! Do you mind helping out setting up for the grand opening?”

“He already roped me and Sarah in,” Justine says laughing.

“Yeah Dean, that’s fine,” Sam tell him.

“OK, awesome; thanks!” Dean says, smiling at Sam who just shakes his head and heads to his room.

_________________________________________________________________

When Friday comes around Dean, Sam, Justine, and Sarah all head over to the shop to help set up. 

“Good morning everybody! Thanks for being here. This is my brother Sam, and his girlfriend Sarah. This is Jose, Kyle, Jamie, Rick, Fred, Joey,” Dean makes the introductions.

Once everyone says hello Dean tells them the plan and they start to get to work on the setup, About an hour into it Bill, Christy and Dave come into the shop to help out. 

“Bill, Christy, Dave; this is my brother Sam and his girlfriend Sarah. I’ve enlisted them to help us out today and tomorrow. Sam, Sarah; this is Bill and Christy Styler and Dave, one of the mechanics that work with them.” More introductions.

“Hi, nice to meet you” Sam says.

“I thought you said Sam was your little brother Dean?” Bill says laughing, shaking Sam’s hand. “There’s nothing little about him!”

Tom comes in then too and says hi to everyone. He’s impressed with the amount of work they already have done; they have the 50/50 tickets and box set up, the Ford Mustang tickets and roller wheel is set up and ready to go, they have the banners hung, and the car show spaces blocked off and ready for when the cars show up tomorrow. 

“When is the car coming for the raffle?” Tom asks.

“Should be here by 3 today and we’ll park it in Bay 1 and rope it off; the table will be there to sell the tickets. I’ve asked Justine and Sarah to be in charge of those and the 50/50 tickets as well. Plus we can have someone walk around selling 50/50 tickets outside too.” Dean says.

Carol comes in then with bristle board and markers so they can write out the ticket costs and the face painting station rules and designs. 

“OK perfect! So how much are we selling tickets for?” Bill asks.

“50/50 will be 1 for $2, 3 for $5 and 10 for $10. We have also decided that the 50% share that goes to the shop will be donated to the local hospital charity. The Mustang tickets will be 1 for $100 or 3 for $250 and if you win, you win that beauty.” Dean says

“Wow that’s a great idea with the charity,” Christy says.

“The face painting will have 10 different designs pre-picked by the face painters, we can have them listed at the beginning of the line and when you get up to the table,” Tom says.

“We also need a sign made up for the BBQ, $2.00 for hamburgers and hot dogs, $3.00 for cheeseburgers and sausages, pop and water for $1.00. We’ll need four of those price lists made up and hung around the parking lot and one at the cash table. We also will have the table set up for all the condiments and napkins by the picnic tables so people can sit and eat or just rest.” Tom says.

“Also, I thought we could do a raffle at the car show for a chance to win oil changes for a year on any vehicle,” Dean tells them. “Those tickets will be free of charge and everybody that comes in will get one and we can staple business cards to them.”

“That’s a smart idea there, Dean. I like it.” Dave says.

“OK let's get to work! Ladies, why don’t you start making up the signs and we can move the picnic tables and the tables to where they need to be.” Tom says.

Everybody gets busy with all the jobs, when George and Tara walk in with boxes of sandwiches. They tell them to come have lunch and take a break, Lunch goes by with them all talking and laughing and just having a good time. They get back to work for a few more hours before they call it a day.

“OK, so everybody- please be here at 9 am; come dressed comfortable, no uniforms required. We’ll have staff shirts and aprons for you when you come in”. George says.

__________________________________

Sam, Dean, Justine, and Sarah walk in the door and sit down after their hard day at work when there’s a knock on the door. Dean gets up to answer it wondering who it could be. He opens the door and smiles. “You made it! Come on in.”

“Thanks! Of course I did. Boy, I wouldn’t miss your big party,” Bobby says. “Hi y’all.”

“Hi Bobby, and thanks for the Jeep!” Sam says with a big grin.

“No thanks needed, that was all Dean. I just merely towed it here. But it looks good and I'm glad you like it! It went to a good home,” Bobby says.

Dean takes Bobby to the guest room to show him and lets Bobby settle in. When he comes back out, dinner has been delivered. The five of them sit down to eat and talk about the Grand Opening tomorrow and what’s been going on. 

“If I didn’t say this already I will say it again; I am so proud of you boys for taking nothing and turning it into something. It's quite the little life you have for yourselves here. Even managed to get yourselves good women. Still not sure how you two knuckleheads got them though,” Bobby says laughing.

“Thanks Bobby, that means a lot coming from you.” Dean says.

“Yeah, thanks, Bobby,” Sam says.

They spend the rest of the night talking and joking around. Dean stands and tells them he’s off to bed since they have a long day tomorrow. They all says goodnight to him and Justine. Sam, Sarah and Bobby talk for awhile later, then they head to their rooms as well for the night.

Once Bobby is alone in his room he pulls out his phone and makes a call.

**Bobby: “Are you coming tomorrow?”**

**John: “I don’t know Bobby”**

**Bobby: “They would love to see you, they miss you and they are really doing well here”**

**John: “I know they are and I miss them too but I just don’t think it is a good idea for me to show up and be around them. I mean, they made their choice”**

**Bobby: “Fuck’s sake John. He sent you that invite for a reason. I'm not saying you have to come back but you could at least show up and support your boy. Dean worked very hard on this party and getting the shop ready”**

**John: “Yeah, I know Bobby, we’ll see. I’m not making any promises. But listen, I have to go now”**

**Bobby: “Yeah, OK, bye John”**

Bobby just lays down and shakes his head, that man is an idiot walking out and away from these boys all because they want love and happiness.

Dean is laying in bed with Justine asleep in his arms and stares up at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow and wondering if his Dad will show up. Don’t get your hopes up, you know he won’t. It's just who he is, it’s not hunting so it's not important. Dean thinks to himself. He then turns the light off and goes to sleep.


	11. Grand opening

Saturday morning comes and Dean is up early. He heads to the shower and as he is standing under the hot spray, letting the hot water loosen his muscles, he smiles when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. 

“Mm, good morning,” Justine says and lowers her hands and starts to stroke his already hard cock.

“Good morning,” Dean moans as she keeps stroking him.

He turns and kisses her and she removes her hands from him and wraps them around his shoulders deepening the kiss. Dean moves his hands down her wet body to her waist and puts his hands around her and lifts her. Justine wraps her legs around his waist. Dean turns them and takes a step forward so she is up against the wall and wrapped around him. Dean kisses down her neck and over her breasts, sucking on her nipples one at a time causing Justine to moan. She tugs on his hair to bring his mouth back up to hers and kisses him again. She looks into his eyes and smiles with a nod, Dean then re-adjusts a little and slips into her. She meets him thrust for thrust the best she can while being wrapped around him and her back on the wall for support, enjoying the shower sex they are having. When they finish and stop moving she unwraps her legs and slides down his body, smiling at him then spins him and reaches for the soap to wash him and herself quickly before the hot water turns cool. 

They get out of the shower and dry off. He wraps his arms around her. “Definitely the best way to start the day,” Dean says and kisses Justine before heading into the bedroom to get dressed.

  
Sam and Sarah is just getting out of the shower and headed back to his room when they run into Bobby in the hallway. 

“Good morning,” Sam says, smiling at Bobby.

Bobby smiles and shakes his head at the two young kids who both look like they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar! 

“Morning. I'm going to start coffee, it should be ready when you two are dressed,” Bobby says and walks down the hall to the kitchen laughing.

Sam and Sarah go into his room and he can’t help but laugh. “It’s not funny! That was embarrassing,” Sarah says, smacking his chest.

“Aww, it's OK, it's not like you were naked. At least you had a robe on. Speaking of which,” Sam says and tugs the belt of the robe open.

“No, I don’t think so. Your uncle’s awake and already caught us once. I'm not having sex with you again this morning so get dressed!” Sarah says, grabbing Sam's hand and stopping him from undoing her belt.

“Are you sure?” Sam asks and kisses her again.

“Yes!” Sarah says, smiling and grabs her clothes to get dressed.

Once dressed they walk out into the kitchen to have coffee and breakfast before they head out to the grand opening. 

  
“Morning everybody! Oh, good. You're dressed and showered already. We need to head out soon to finish up the last few setups,” Dean says, giving Sam a questioning look when he sees he's all red. 

“You OK Sam?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Dean.”

“He’s just embarrassed cause I caught the two of them coming out of the shower this morning,” Bobby says laughing as he stands and heads to the bedroom to finish getting ready to go.

Dean laughs at Sam who just shoots him a bitch face. “Aww, com’n Sam, it's not that bad.”

“Whatever. You're just saying that cause you have your own bathroom now,” Sam says as he goes to get coffee for him and Sarah.

Bobby comes back out and tells them he will just come to the shop with them this morning if that is OK with them. Dean tells him that's no problem but he will be put to work. Bobby shoots him a look and smiles, “Alright boy - this one time I will allow it.”

  
As they pull up to the shop, Dean pulls Baby into one of the marked off spots for the car show. Sam, Bobby and Sarah climb out of Sam’s jeep and walk over to meet Dean and Justine; then they head in to meet up with everyone there already. Dean introduces Bobby to Tom, George, Rick, Tara, Carol, and Kyle.

“Hi everybody. Thanks for coming to help out. Here are your work shirts for the day,” Tom says and hands Dean, Sam, Justine, and Sarah a staff shirt.

“Wow, these look great,” Dean says taking his shirt from Tom. “What can we do?”

“Well, go get changed and then we’ll all meet back here. We’re just waiting on the rest to come in and then we can finish the setup,” George says.

Dean and Sam head to Dean's office to change and the girls use the washroom. When they come back out Dean shows Bobby around the garage and his office. Once they are all there they have a quick meeting going over everyone's jobs and stations for the day and then they get to work on setting up the remaining tables and signs. Sam and Bobby are sitting down at a picnic table talking when Dean comes wandering over with three bottles of water for them. 

“Thank you guys for helping out today. I still can’t believe this is it and we are officially open for business Monday.”

“This is amazing Dean. I'm so proud of you,” Bobby says and pats Dean on the back.

Around 10:30 am a few more of the guys come with their cars for the show and park them. Some check out Baby and are shocked when they find out that it is Dean's car and he talks with them about it. 

People start wandering in at 11 when they open. The music starts up and the bay doors are opened to show the shop and the Mustang that’s up for auction. Sarah and Justine are sitting at the table just inside bay 1 with the car and selling the Mustang tickets and 50/50 tickets as well, Sam is helping out with getting the BBQ fired up, Dean is wandering around making sure that everyone has everything they need, Missy and Tara are helping the face painters with the kids and parents. The other mechanics are at various games and stations. The whole opening is bringing in a lot of people and it’s just started.

Dean makes it over to Sarah and Justine just before 1:00. “How’s it going over here, ladies?”

“it's going great! We’ve sold a ton of car tickets and the 50/50 draw is at $2000.00 already and it's not even halfway through the day,” Justine tells him.

Just then the music stops and Tom comes over the speakers. “Hello everybody! I just wanted to take a minute to thank y’all for coming out and celebrating this Grand Opening with us here at Davis Brothers Customs. The car show and the reason we’re here will be open for viewing in 15 minutes. Also don’t forget to fill out your ballet for a chance to win free oil changes for a year, they can be found at the entrance of the car show and dropped off at that beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala. That black beauty is owned by our own Expert Mechanic Dean Winchester and has graciously agreed to show her off today and set up this wonderful drawing. Also, don’t forget to see those beautiful ladies at bay 1 to get your tickets for a chance to win the 1965 Ford Mustang. The 50/50 tickets are available there as well and I'm told the drawing is already at $2000.00; the half that is not going to our lucky winner will be donated to the local hospital charity. The BBQ is fired up as well so stop by there for lunch on your way to the games. Have a good time and if anyone needs anything please ask anyone wearing a staff shirt - they will be happy to assist you.” 

Tom steps down then and walks over to speak with the Stylers. They are also very happy with everything and the turnout.

The car show opens then and people are wandering around and checking out the 20 cars that have shown up to show off. Dean is standing by Baby talking with Bobby and Sam when he sees John and Jeff walking towards them and smiles. Sam just turns around then and is shocked to see his father.

“Dean, Bobby, Sam how are you?” John asks and hugs Sam and Dean.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Sam asks, looking at him.

“I was invited and we were close by so we thought we’d swing by.”

“It’s good to see you Dad. Jeff how are you?” Dean asks.

“This is a nice shop and quite the turn out you have Dean,” John says.

“Thanks, yeah, it is. The bosses all seem to be happy with everything,” Dean says.

Sam then tells Dean he will take Dad and Jeff and show them around since he is busy with the car show. They walk over to see Justine and Sarah who both smile when they see John and Jeff with Sam. Jeff buys some tickets then, so does John to support them.

While Sam is off with John and Jeff, Dean tells Bobby he is shocked he showed and Bobby says the same but he's happy he did. 

Sam then takes John over to show him his Jeep that Dean fixed up for him. John smiles and says he's happy they are doing so well. Sam is called away just then to help with the BBQ and getting more burgers and hot dogs; he apologizes to his father and John smiles, tells him to go. He will find him later.

The car show is wrapping up and Dean finds John sitting at a table having a cheeseburger so he joins him. 

“Thanks for coming Dad; it’s good to see you and I know Sam was happy to see you too.”

“Well, I got your invite and since we were working on a ghoul case the next state over we thought we’d drop in for a short visit. How are you, Dean - things are good still?” John asks.

“Yeah Dad, things are great. Can you stay for a while? Maybe come back to the house tonight.”

“I'm sorry Dean. No, we can’t stay. We should be heading out. I just wanted to come by and see you boys.”

Dean is sad but doesn’t let it show on his face. He just smiles and nods. George comes over just then and Dean introduces John to him. George beams over Dean and how well he is doing there. Dean is called away then so he tells his dad to come to find him before he leaves. He’s grateful Bobby shows up to talk with John for a while when Dean has to go and help out with some things. 

When John finds the boys standing with the girls, he tells them he’s heading out and will call them soon. Sam hugs him and Dean shakes his hand. Dean puts his hand on Sam's shoulder when John walks away. 

Bobby walks over to them and hands Sam his keys back. “Thanks for lending me the keys and your Jeep to get my gear.” Bobby says. 

“No problem. But Bobby, you’re more than welcome to stay another night,” Sam offers, taking the keys from Bobby.

“Naw, I need to get back home. But thanks for having me - it was a good time. I'm proud of you Dean. This was a great party,” Bobby says.

“Bobby, thanks for coming and getting that invitation to Dad. I'm shocked he showed,” Dean says.

“Me too, but I'm glad he did,” Bobby says and hugs Dean and Sam, then says goodbye to Sarah and Justine. He heads out to his car to meet up with John and Jeff.

  
The next few hours go by in a flurry of activity. The Grand Opening is a huge success. There are people from all over coming and going. Dean gets a few more jobs and others taking business cards and promises to call. The Stylers are very impressed with the turnout, the face painting stations are a big hit with the kids as well as the games. Bill Styler asks Dean if he would be the one to pull the winning ticket for the Mustang since it was his idea and he should be part of it. Tom and George both agree so when the four men climb up on stage they cut the music and get everyone's attention.

“Hi everybody, thanks for coming out!” George announces. “The time has come when we pick the lucky winner for this beautiful 1965 Mustang and also the 50/50 drawing - the lucky winner will be walking away with a total of $3500 which means $3500 will be donated to the local hospital charity. So, please everybody, get your tickets out and we will draw in 5 minutes.”

Bill Styler then tells George that he and his family will be matching the $3500 amount and adding it to the donation for a total of $7000. George, Tom, and Dean are all speechless and thank them for their generosity. 

“OK, everybody!” George says excitedly. “I was just told that the Styler family will actually be matching the donation to the hospital for a total of $7000!” (Clapping from the crowd) “Alright, I will be handing this mic over to Dean now for the drawing.”

“OK if y’all are ready we’ll start with the 50/50 draw. The yellow ticket with the winning number is 235698. Again that ticket number is 235698,” Dean says and they wait.

“Omg! I won!” comes a voice from the crowd.

“Looks like we have a winner!” Dean announces. “Oh, and it looks like it’s one of our own mechanics, Missy. Congrats Missy!” Dean says.

“OK, now for the big one. This lucky person will be driving home in this 1965 Ford Mustang. The winning ticket number is 8978856. Again 8978856.” They wait to see if the winner is there. Just then a man walks up on the stage to claim his prize, excitedly showing his winning ticket. 

“OK, so that concludes the drawings for today! Oh, the drawing for the oil changes will be made later and the winners will be notified by email or phone by the end of next week.” Dean tells them. 

“Before you all leave and while I have everyone's attention, there are some people my brother, George and I would like to thank,” Tom says. “Bill and Christy Styler for bringing us under their company umbrella; Dean Winchester, we could never have done this without you and all your hard work. And of course, all our staff and volunteers for their hard work today. We look forward to seeing everyone in the future whether it's here at the customs garage or at the Davis Brothers garage across town.”

The rest of the grand opening goes by with people walking around more and also some stop to talk with Dean or Tom and George. Once everyone is gone the staff starts to tear down and clean up the grand opening. 

They finish around 7 pm that evening when Tom and George tell everyone they can do the rest Monday morning.They thank everyone again for coming out and helping today. They tease Missy about winning the 50/50 draw but all in good fun.

“Dean,” Bill says, “before you go, we would love it if you and Justine, Sam, and Sarah would join us tomorrow for brunch at the hotel. We’ll be heading back to Texas tomorrow night and we want to say goodbye.”

Dean smiles, “Sure Bill, that’ll be fine. We’ll see you at 11 then. Have a good night y’all!” Dean says and the four of them head out.

They all climb into the Impala to head back to the house. They’re all tired from the long day and when they get home, they all fall onto the couch and just relax for a few minutes. The girls tell the boys they’re heading to bed and Dean reminds them they have brunch in the morning. 

Dean and Sam hang out for a little longer, having a beer together after the girls go to bed. 

“Wow, Dean. That was a great turn out! And everything went off without any major hiccups. I can’t believe Dad showed up,” Sam says. 

“Yeah, me either Sammy. I honestly didn’t think he would, but I had to send him the invitation. I just didn’t want to get your hopes up if he didn’t come,” Dean says, smiling at Sam.

“I get it Dean. I'm not mad you didn’t tell me. I just wish he would have stayed longer, you know?”

“Yeah Sam, I do. Do you ever regret not going with him?” Dean asks.

Sam just sits there for a few minutes thinking. “No, I don’t. I'm really happy here. What about you - do you miss it? Being on the road hunting?” Sam asks, looking at Dean.

“I thought I would, but no I don’t. I really don’t Sam.”


	12. Safe Travels

The next morning Dean, Sam, Sarah, and Justine all get up and dressed and head over to the hotel to meet the Stylers and Dave for brunch. They are happy when they see Tom and George there as well with their wives. Everyone says hello and they all sit down and place their orders. 

“Thanks for coming everybody. We just wanted to have a small breakfast meeting and thank you all for yesterday - that was one hell of a grand opening,” Bill says.

“Yeah, it went well and the drawings were a big hit. We also got some more clients lined up from it,” Tom says.

“We also wanted to thank you for the wonderful donation to the hospital charity,” George says.

“Sam, Sarah, Justine; thank you all for your hard work yesterday,” Christy says to them.

Everyone talks then for awhile about the opening and how they are excited for Monday when the first actual clients will be dropping off their cars. When they’re done eating, Bill pays the bill and they all say they're goodbyes. Dean wishes Bill, Christy, and Dave safe travels back to Texas and thanks to them again for everything and the four of them head out. 

Dean then takes Sarah home so she can pack and get ready for her train trip tomorrow with Sam to Baltimore. Justine tells him she’s going to head home as well since she has to work early and so does Dean. When they get back to the house, Sam tells Dean he’s going to finish packing himself and leaves Dean in the living room.

_______________________________

Monday morning Dean is up and gone before Sam wakes and gets to the shop just before 7:30 am. He goes in and turns the alarm off and turns the lights on. He’s just finishing making coffee when Tara, Tom, Kyle, and Jose walk in. 

“Good morning,” Dean greets them.

“Good morning Dean. What time is the first client expected?” Tom asks.

“Should be here by 8:30; its a complete restoration of a 1950 Chevrolet Deluxe and we also have a 1960 Ford Thunderbird coming in for some minor repairs and an oil change,” Dean says.

“OK, good. Once you have them set up can you come up and see me please,” Tom tells him and then heads upstairs to his office.

Dean, Kyle, Jose, and Rick all head out to the shop floor then. Dean tells them what the plan is today and where he wants them to be working. He reminds them he has to head out at 1:30 to take his brother to the train station but he’ll be back by 3 to meet the gentleman with the 1956 Chevy truck.

Sam wakes up and just makes sure he has everything he needs ready. Once he does he goes out to the kitchen to make breakfast since their train doesn’t leave until 3 pm. He sends Dean a message:

**Sam: Hey, you still able to take us to the train station at 2?**

**Dean: Yeah, already told them I'm leaving at 1:30 so I’ll swing by and get you then we can go get Sarah.**

**Sam: OK, sounds good.**

Sam calls Sarah to let her know they will be there at 1:45 to get her.

When Dean pulls up at the house at 1:40, Sam is already waiting for him outside and just walks to the car and puts his bags in the trunk and climbs in. “Hey, thanks for coming to get me.”

“No problem. I wasn’t going to let you go without me saying goodbye,” Dean tells him. “You got everything you need - enough money, your phone, wallet, charger, laptop, clothes?”

“Yes Dean, I have everything and I'm OK for money I promise,” Sam says smiling at Dean.

“OK good just checking.” They pull up to Sarah's then and Sam gets out to help her with her bags.

The three of them head out to the train station and are shocked when they see Justine sitting out front. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to work,” Sarah asks.

“I do, but I wanted to see you guys off so I moved my lunchtime,” Justine says.

They unload their bags and head inside. Once they find their track number and see that the train is on time, they say goodbye to Justine and Dean and promise to call tonight and tomorrow when they arrive in Baltimore since they will sleep on the train tonight. 

Dean hugs Sam tight and tells him to behave and he will miss him, then he hugs Sarah and Justine says goodbye as well, hugging Sam and Sarah.

Dean and Justine stand and wave, watching them go. “Alright let's get you back to work,” Dean says, slinging his arm over Justine's shoulders.

“OK babe, what time are you off today?”

“I should be off by 6, want to meet for dinner?” Dean asks her as they climb back in the car.

“Yeah sure. I’ll come by the shop. I'm off at 5:30,” she tells him. Dean drops her back off at work and gives her a quick kiss and heads back to the shop to finish his workday off.

__________________________________

Sam and Sarah board the train and find their sleeper cabin. They drop off their bags and then go to find some seats in the main car to enjoy the start of their trip together. The rest of the day and night goes good for Sam and Sarah. They talk some, read and just sit and enjoy the view. They have dinner in the dining car that night . Afterward, they head to their sleeper cabin to try to rest for a few hours.

Sam wakes the next morning. it's still early and he just smiles when he sees Sarah still sleeping. He lays there a little while longer, not wanting to disturb her. He reaches for his phone and sends Dean a text since he should be at work already.

**Sam: Morning, trip’s going well so far. Just woke up - wanted to say good morning. We should be in Baltimore by 3:00 pm.**

**Dean: Morning! Glad to hear it. OK, call me tonight when y’all get settled in.**

**Sam: Will do.**

Sam smiles and then rolls back over to cuddle with Sarah some more before they get up for the day.

Back at the shop, Dean smiles when he gets the text from Sam. He's happy that their trip is going well so far and can’t wait to hear all about it tonight. Dean’s office phone rings then so he dragged out of his thoughts and answers it.

**Dean: “Dean Winchester”**

**Tom: “Dean, hey it's Tom - are you free around 11?”**

**Dean: “Oh, hi, Tom. Yeah I can be.”**

**Tom: “OK, so can you come up to the office then? We’d like you to be in the meeting today with the Stylers call.”**

**Dean: “Yeah, no problem.”**

**Tom: “Great; see you then. I should be in by 10 if you need me.”**

Dean hangs up and heads out onto the shop floor to start the working on the truck he is restoring for a client.

______________________________________________________________________

Sam and Sarah are just heading to the dining car for breakfast when they hear an announcement that the weather has turned and there is a thunderstorm expected. If they feel the train slowing they’re not to be concerned; it’s just precautions and if there are any major delays they will be notified. 

Sarah looks at Sam with a worried look on her face. He smiles at her; “it's OK, baby. We’re perfectly safe, nothing will happen.”

“I know, it's just scary,” Sarah says.

“Come on then, let's go eat and then we ‘ll head back to the bunk for awhile, OK?”

“OK,” Sarah says then and they head towards the dining car for their breakfast.

______________________________________

Dean is just coming down the stairs talking with Tom about the meeting they just had with the Stylers and how things are going when he sees Justine standing at the reception desk. 

“Hey, Justine, what are you doing here?” he asks and walks over to her. “Oh god, what's wrong?” Dean asks her when he sees that she’s been crying.

“There was an accident. Oh, god, Dean. I, I, I,” she stutters but can’t get the words to come out, she’s crying too hard.

“Hey, It's OK; calm down and take a breath,” Dean says, wrapping her into a hug.

Just then the TV in the waiting area comes on with a breaking news alert. “A passenger train heading to Baltimore has derailed just outside of the station. We are still getting in reports on this matter, and all we know is that there are some casualties and some survivors being taking to local hospitals. We will be updating this situation as it comes in but as you can see It's a madhouse here.” the news reporter says, then the screen cuts to live footage of the train wreak with fire trucks and police ambulances and people everywhere.

“OH GOD NO! SAM, SARAH - PLEASE TELL ME THAT WASN’T THEIR TRAIN!” Dean cries out, holding Justine at arm's length.

But she just starts to cry harder and shakes her head yes. Dean all but collapses then. He barely makes it to the couch and pulls her down with him. He starts fire off a million questions: “Are they ... ? Do we know? Oh god, I,” but he can’t get anything else to come out.

Justine finally speaks, “All I know is that they were on the train. Sarah's parents called me when they got the call from Steve.”

“I have to go. I have to get there. I need to get to Sam. Oh god, it's a 3-day drive,” Dean says, standing and then sitting down again.

“Hey, It's OK Dean, just breath. We’ll get you there, OK?” Tom says as he walks over to sit with Dean and Justine. 

“Tara, please book them on the next available flight out to Baltimore,” Tom says.

“There’s one leaving in 3 hours. I have just booked two seats on it and the tickets are printing now,” Tara says.

“OK, thank you. OK Dean, come on, let's get you up and home to pack a bag and then I’ll drive you to the airport. That way you can leave your car here. We’ll make sure it’s put in the covered spot tonight, OK? You don’t worry about anything but your brother and Sarah,” Tom says.

Just then Dean’s cell phone rings so he takes it out and answers it.

**Dean: “Hello, Sam?”**

**Caller: “Hi, is this Dean Winchester?”**

**Dean: “Yes, who is this?”**

**Nurse: “Hi, I’m Nurse Higgins from Baltimore General Hospital. Your brother Sam was brought in from the train accident. We found your number in his wallet with the ‘In case of Emergency’ card.”**

**Dean: “Oh god. Is he...?”**

**Nurse: “He's alive.”**

**Dean: “Thank god! His girlfriend Sarah was with him, is she alive? Are they OK? can I talk to him?”**

**Nurse: “All I can tell you is that they are both alive and here at the hospital.”**

**Dean: “OK, thank you. I will be flying in tonight - I should be there around 6 pm.”**

**Nurse: “Alright, come to the 4th floor and let them know who you are and they will help you then.”**

**Dean: “OK thank you.”**

Dean hangs up and lets out a breath, “They’re alive. That’s all they’ll tell me over the phone.”

“Oh thank god. OK, let's get you home and packed and on that plane,” Tom says, helping Dean up.

They head out and Tom takes them to Dean's house first, he packs a bag for himself and throws some of Sam’s clothes in a bag as well. They then head to Justine’s where she’s packing her bag. While she’s doing it, Sarah's mom calls her.

**Justine: “Kathy, hi. Is everything OK - have you heard any more?”**

**Kathy: “Hi Justine. Sarah, and Sam are alive and we’re taken to Baltimore General Hospital.”**

**Justine: “Yeah, the hospital called Dean. We’re flying out at 3, they won’t tell him any more over the phone.”**

**Kathy: “Yeah, Steve’s at the hospital now trying to get information but it's crazy there. Listen, we’re trying to get a flight out too but we're having a hard time. I just wanted to check on you. If I hear any more I will call you.”**

**Justine: “Thanks. I hope they’re OK.”**

**Kathy: “Me too sweetie.”**

**Kathy: “Listen, fly safe and we will see you soon.”**

**Justine: “Thanks for calling; you too.”**

Justine heads back to the car where Dean and Tom are waiting. She tells them about Kathy calling and how Steve is there but it's a madhouse at the hospital and no one can get any more information at the moment. 

They head to the airport. Just as they are pulling up Tom tells them that they have booked them a room at the Hilton right across from the hospital and not to worry about anything while they’re gone. It is all being taken care of.

Dean shakes his hand. “Thank you but you didn’t have to do that, we would have found something.”

“You just worry about taking care of Sam and the rest is taken care of. We also have a rental car waiting for you at the airport and you can stay as long as you need. Don’t worry about things here; we got it. You go see Sam and Sarah,” Tom says and hugs Dean and Justine before they head in to get checked in and wait to board the plane.

___________________________________

Sam and Sarah is sitting in one of the back cars talking about what they want to do and see while they are in Baltimore when the train jerks and tosses them around. Sam just pushes Sarah down on to the floor and covers her body with his, trying to shield her the best he can from whatever is happening around them. 

“Oh god, Sam! What’s going on? I don’t want to die” Sarah says crying.

“Shh, it's OK - were gonna be OK. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

That’s the last thing either of them remembers before everything goes black.


	13. Unknown

“Hi there, welcome back, you’re OK. You’re in Baltimore General hospital. You were in a train accident, can you tell me your name?”

“Sarah Walters. Oh god. Sam; he’s my boyfriend. I have to find him! Oh god is he OK?” Sarah asks and tries to get up.

“Hey, hey stop. You’re going to hurt yourself. You need to calm down and stay still, OK? You have two cracked ribs and a broken arm. Sam - is that his name? He’s here and he’s Ok. He’s in the next room but he’s still in a coma. They said he shielded you with his body and that’s probably what saved your life,” the nurse tells her while checking Sarah's vitals.

“Oh my god, Sam; please, I need to see him. Please, oh god,” Sarah says and starts to cry.

“OK, it's OK, you can’t see him right now. They’re still checking him over but as soon as they’re done I promise, I will take you to him. OK? But in the meantime, there’s someone here to see you,” the nurse says, then moves out of the way.

“Hey. Welcome back.”

“Oh, Steve,” Sarah says and starts to cry again, grabbing for her brother.

“Hey it's OK, you’re OK.” Steve tells her. “I called Mom and Dad - they're trying to get a flight from Paris. Mom called Justine, she and Dean are on their way here; should be here within the hour.”

“Sam - I need to see him. I need to make sure he’s OK. please?”

“I know sweetie but they are still working on him, I don’t know much other than he’s alive but in a coma, he’s listed in critical condition but that’s all I know because I'm not family. They won’t tell me any more but I promise I will keep bugging them? OK?” Steve tries to reassure her. 

“Thank you, god Steve. I don’t even know what happened. We were talking and almost here, then I was on the ground and Sam was on top of me and that’s the last thing I remember.”

Steve sits and talks with Sarah about what he knows and heard about the accident for a while. “Oh, here, this is yours,” he says and hands her the necklace Sam gave her. “I'm sorry Sarah, the chain’s broken. They had to cut it off you, but hey, we will get you a new one or that one fixed, Ok?”

“OH god, thank you! I don’t know what I would have done if I lost this,” Sarah says. She takes it in her hand and starts to cry again, thinking about Sam. Steve just hugs his sister trying to soothe her best he can.

____________________________________

Dean and Justine fly in to the Baltimore airport and are at the rental car desk within 20 minutes of landing. They get the car that Tom set up for them and head straight to the hospital. Within an hour of landing and six hours from when Dean heard the news about Sam, he is standing at the nurse's station. “I'm Dean Winchester, my brother Sam Winchester was brought in from the train accident earlier.”

“Hi Dean, I’m nurse Jamie, please come with me,” she says and takes him over to a little room with a table and chair inside. Once they’re seated she tells him that Sam is in a coma and he has a large bump on his head, three broken ribs and is cut up pretty badly from the windows shattering on him. They tell him that he can see him now but only Dean since he is in the ICU still. Justine will have to wait out in the hall for him.

“That's fine, I don’t mind. But what about Sarah? Justine asks.

“She’s awake and doing well; she’s in room 589.”

“Go see Sam, I’ll go find Sarah, OK? Hey, it's OK, they're going to be fine. I love you, now go,” Justine tells Dean and pushes him towards the door.

“I love you too. I’ll come to find you as soon as I know more,” Dean says and kisses Justine before he follows the nurse out to see Sam.

Justine finds Sarah and knocks on her door. When she walks in, as soon as she sees her she starts to cry and runs over to hugs her. 

“Oh my god, Sarah. I was so scared when Steve called me. Are you alright - how are you?”

“Hey, It's Ok I'm good. How’s Sam, do you know? They won’t let me see him or tell me anything.”

“Dean's gone to see him now. All I know is that he's in ICU, in a coma; he’s got a bad bump on his head, 3 broken ribs, and cuts covering his back, arms, and legs,” Justine tells her.

“He threw himself on top of me when the train crashed; they say he saved my life. Oh, what if he doesn’t wake up! It’s all my fault.”

“Hey no, it's not, OK? He loves you - he would have done it no matter what happened to him, but he's going to be fine and you will be able to see him soon, OK?” Justine says, hugging her friend again.

Sarah just nods her head in agreement. Sarah and Justine sit and talk then about everything that happened.

  
Dean walks into the room and sees Sam laying there with wires hooked up to him everywhere, an iv line in and he has a breathing tube down his throat. Dean walks over, grabs his hand and leans down to kiss his forehead. 

“Hey baby boy, I'm here. You need to wake up now, OK?” Dean pleads and moves Sam's hair off his forehead. But Sam doesn’t wake up, he just lays there. Dean sits with him, holding his hand and talking to him for awhile.

After about an hour the doctor comes in and talks with Dean while checking on Sam again. “Your brother is doing well, we just have to wait for him to wake up now but there’s no major damage. He doesn’t seem to have any internal bleeding or injuries outside of the bump and the ribs,” the doctor says.

“Why isn’t he waking up then?” Dean asks.

“Sometimes the body just needs to rest but his vitals and brain activity are all good. He should come out of it soon. We will keep an eye on him and make sure nothing changes for the worse but if he holds steady, he should wake up in the next few hours or tomorrow I would guess,” the doctor informs Dean.

“OK, thanks, doctor,” Dean says. The doctor smiles and leaves the brothers alone then.

“Hey, you hear that? You’re OK, you just need to stop being so lazy and wake up now. Listen, I gotta go call Dad so don’t you go anywhere. I ‘ll be right outside the door,” Dean says and squeezes Sam's hand, then walks out to the hallway to call John.

Dean gets his voice mail and leaves a message telling John everything he knows about Sam and his condition. Dean goes back to check on Sam then but he's still out and the nurses tell him they need to take him for more tests and he will be back in about 30 minutes. Dean smiles and says he’ll go check on his girlfriend.

Dean walks down the hall and knocks on Sarah's door. When he walks in, he smiles when he sees her and she waves him closer. 

“God, Dean. I'm so sorry! Is he OK? Can I see him?” Sarah asks, crying again.

“Hey, honey, it's not your fault, he's OK. They just took him for some more tests. The doctors are very optimistic that he will wake up soon and he's going to be fine and will be happy to know you’re OK. You are OK, right?” Dean asks as he running a hand over Sarah's head and holding her other hand.

“Yeah, I have a couple of cracked ribs and a broken arm, but Sam saved my life Dean, he just threw himself on top of me and protected me,” Sarah tells him.

Dean smiles. “Yeah, that’s Sam for ya. Hey, listen; I'm gonna go back and see him and I‘ll let you know if anything changes, OK? But I’m really glad you’re OK,” Dean says and kisses her on the forehead. He kisses Justine and makes sure she’s OK - she tells him yes and tells him to go.

Dean goes back to Sam's room just as they bring him back in and there’s no change in his condition. Dean just sits with Sam for another hour when the nurse comes in and tells him visiting hours are over. Dean asks if he can stay but they tell him he can’t but if anything changes at all they will call him right away. He finally agrees to go and says goodnight to Sam.

Dean goes to get Justine from Sarah's room. Steve gives them his number and tells them if they hear anything, no matter the time tonight, to call him, he's only 30 minutes away. They thank him, then they head over to the hotel and check-in. Once they get into the room Justine hugs Dean as he starts to cry, not caring if she sees him, he’s been so worried about Sam and Sarah.

“Hey, it's OK, he’ll be alright and you’ll see him first thing tomorrow, OK? Why don’t you go shower and I will order us some room service.”

“OK yeah. Hey, I love you, thank you for coming with me and being here,” Dean says and kisses her then gets in the shower.

That night as they are laying in bed trying to decompress from everything that’s happened, they hear more on the train accident. It turns out there were a dip in the tracks and a massive puddle caused the train to jump the tracks and derail. So far there is a causality rate of 20 people and injuries are in the high 500’s. Dean just holds Justine closer to him and thanks whoever is listening that Sam and Sarah survived.

The next morning Dean and Justine are up and at the hospital by 8 am, as soon as visitation starts. 

Sarah smiles when she sees Justine come in the room. “Hey, how was your night?” Justine asks.

“Long. I couldn't sleep much, I was too worried about Sam, plus the stupid nurses kept coming in and checking on me,” Sarah says.

“I know, but with any luck, you will be out in a day or two, and then you two can spend as much time as you want together,” Justine says ,smiling at Sarah and sits down beside her.

Dean goes to Sam's room and smiles when he sees the nurse. He just walks over to Sam's bed, takes his hand and kisses his forehead. “Good morning baby boy, are you going to wake up today?” Dean asks and sits down beside Sam's bed and holds his brother's hand since Sam is still in a coma.

The doctor comes in then. “Oh, good morning Dean. Your brother had a good night; the swelling went down a lot and his vitals stayed the same, so I don’t see any more complications. We just have to wait for him to wake up now.”

“Thanks, doc, that’s good news. Let’s hope he wakes up soon,” Dean says. 

The doctor smiles, “Hopefully. It's all up to Sam now, we just have to wait on him,” the doctor says and leaves the room, leaving the brothers alone.

“You hear that Sammy? Your brain shrank overnight! You better wake up so we can get it growing again. Besides, I didn’t get my ass on a plane to watch you sleep all damn day,” Dean says, laughing. But then he stops all of a sudden when he feels Sam squeeze his hand. 

“Sammy! Hey, Sammy! It’s OK, no, don’t move, don’t try to speak - you’re in the hospital. You have a tube in your throat. Let me get a nurse,” Dean says, but Sam just squeezes his hand tighter. 

“Hey, it's OK I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to call the nurse to come to take that tube out,” Dean tells him, smiling at a wide-eyed Sam.

Dean walks to the door and calls for the nurse who comes running over and smiles, when she sees Sam is awake. “Hi there Sam! I'm Nurse Jamie. I'm going to take this out now OK? I need you to just relax and breath for me.” Sam just nods his head yes, and when the tube is pulled out, Sam coughs but Dean is right there with some water for him to sip on.

“That better?” Dean asks.

“Sarah?” Sam croaks out and looks around the room, trying to get up.

“Hey, no - you have to stay still now, she’s alive and OK. They say you saved her life by shielding her with your body. I tell you what; if you let this nice nurse here check you over and if it’s OK with her I’ll see about bringing her up here, alright?” Dean says and smiles at Sam.

Sam smiles back, nods and squeezes Dean's hand again since it hurts too much to talk.

“That’s fine but not for long, you need your rest still,” the nurse says, smiling at Sam.

“Ok, I’ll be right back - you wait here,” Dean says and heads to Sarah's room. He knocks on Sarah's door and she smiles when she sees him. “Hi, is everything OK?”

“Sam woke up just now. He's OK and he’s asking for you. The nurse said you can come and see him but only for a little while since he needs his rest. But I wanted to come to get you myself.”

“Really?!? Oh god, that’s awesome! OK let's go,” Sarah says and tries to climb out of the bed.

Dean laughs, “Whoa, first off you need a wheelchair and second off you’re still attached to the machines here, so let's call a nurse and get them to help before you hurt yourself more.”

Ten minutes later Dean and Justine wheel Sarah down the hall to Sam’s room who is now sitting up in the bed a little. He just smiles and starts to cry when he sees Sarah come in. “Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry,” Sam says in a scratchy voice, reaching out the best he can for her hand.

Sarah grabs his hand, “Hey, no, you saved me! This is nothing - a few bumps and bruises, that’s all. I'm OK, especially now that I know you’re alright! God, Sam - when I woke up and you weren’t there I was so scared. I love you so much,” Sarah says and kisses Sam's knuckles.

“I love you too. I'm OK now and you're here; your; OK too,” Sam says and rubs his thumb over her knuckles.

They spend a half-hour talking and just smiling at one another. Dean and Justine sit together and watch the two of them, so relived that they are both alright. 

The nurses come in to collect Sarah then but she doesn’t want to go and leave Sam. They tell her she has to go to get more tests done and since Sam's awake he needs to be checked out. If he's OK he can be moved out of ICU to a regular room. 

Sarah is taken back to her room. Dean and Justine say they will go get some lunch and come back when they're both done with the doctors.

While Dean and Justine head down to the cafeteria, Justine tells Dean she’d better call Steve and let him know the good news. Dean says he needs to call his Dad again and will call the shop to update them as well. But he just gets John’s voice mail again so he leaves a message. 

“Hey Dad, it's me again. Sam's awake, he's doing OK. They’re checking him out now and If all is okay he will be moved out of ICU today. So call me or come by the hospital.”

Once they’re done with lunch, Dean and Justine head back upstairs and Dean finds out that Sam is doing very well. He can be moved out of the ICU. Dean asks if they can put Sam and Sarah in the same room. Otherwise, they’ll be hunting them down in each other's rooms all the time. The nurses laugh and say they know, they were told when they found them that they were wrapped up in each other's arms and the paramedics had to de-tangle them before moving them out of the train car. 

Sam is packed up and moved to Sarah's room while Sarah is still out getting more tests done.

When she comes back she can’t help but smile when she sees Sam there. “Hey, I hope you don’t mind sharing your room,” he says.

“Um, no, I think it will be OK,” Sarah responds, grinning.

“Yeah they figured you two would be missing from your rooms all the damn time if they didn’t put you together, so they cleared it with the doctors and as long as you two promise to stay in your OWN beds then it's fine,” Dean tells them laughing.

The four of them sit and talk for a while when there’s a knock on the door and two orderlies come in with arms full of flowers and get well balloons. Dean takes the cards and hands them to Sarah. She smiles when she reads them, one is from her parents and the other is address to them both:

_Sam and Sarah_

_“Get well soon! We all were sorry to hear what happened. Hope you're doing better.”_

_From The Davis Brother’s Garage & Shop (the card is signed by everybody with little messages to them both)_

Dean smiles and Sam just tells Dean to say thank you when he speaks to them next. The flowers are put on the window ledge in the room where they both can see them. Before he sits down he asks if either needs anything and Sam asks for some water. Dean hands him the cup and helps him drink some of it.

“Thanks,” Sam says and smiles at Dean.

But before they can say more the doctor comes in and smiles when he sees Sam and Sarah holding hands through the bed railings. “Sam I'm Doctor Wilson, I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“I'm okay, ribs are a little tender and my head hurts but other than that I can’t complain.”

“Yes, unfortunately, those are going to be sore for a while but we can get you some pain medication that should help. The cuts are all healing nicely,” the doctor says to Sam before turning to Sarah. “Sarah, how are you feeling today - any headaches or other pains?”

“No, just my ribs and my arm’s a little sore but no headaches or anything.”

“Good. OK, listen you two. I'm fine with you sharing a room but you have to make sure you get enough rest. Otherwise, I’ll be forced to separate you two,” the doctor says before he leaves the room.

They talk some more, then the nurse comes in and gives Sam and Sarah both shots of pain medication. When they start to nod off Dean tells them they're going to head back to the room for a while and they should get some sleep. Both of them just nod and close their eyes, still holding on to one another’s hands.

  
An hour later Sarah's parents come in. They smile when they see them both sleeping and holding hands and have their heads turned toward one another. Sam wakes first and smiles when he sees them standing there.

“Hi, how are you feeling Sam?” Kathy asks, walking over to give Sam a hug.

“I'm OK,” Sam says and smiles at her.

“Mom, Dad?” Sarah says when she wakes and sees them standing there. 

“Hey, sweetie. Sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you, how are you?” Kathy asks, hugging and kissing her daughter.

“I'm OK now. It was so scary but Sam protected me, and when I woke up they wouldn’t let me see Sam but Steve was here. How was your flight?”

“it was fine. We’re just happy we could get here. God, Sarah; when we got the call that you were In an accident, we just had to get here no matter what,” Frank, Sarah’s father says.

They talk for a while, then Dean and Justine come back and are happy to see Sarah's parents there with them. Justine hugs them both when she sees them. 

“Dean, Justine - thank you both for being here and helping out with getting Sarah situated. We tried to get an earlier flight out but we couldn’t get here sooner,” Sarah's father says.

“Of course we would be here, really. It was Dean's boss who was able to get us a flight out so soon and set up everything for us to get here when we did. Thank god Steve was close. As for setting them up I don’t think these two were going to accept being separated from one another any longer. They both asked for each other as soon as they woke up and Sarah here all but busted out of her room to go find Sam,” Justine says smiling.

“I did not!” Sarah says.

Sam smiles then but before he can say more the doctor comes in the room. “Oh, wow, full house today!” The doctor shakes hands with Sarah's parents. “Well, Sam, Sarah - you’re both looking very good, and your test results have been great so I don’t see why you shouldn't be able to get out of here in a few days. Of course, you’ll need to take it easy for the next few weeks and let your bodies heal.”

“Oh, that's wonderful news! Will they be able to fly home?” Frank asks.

“Actually, doctor, I will be riding with my brother but Sarah needs to be able to fly,” Sam says.

“No Sam, we didn’t drive here. We flew as well. So yes doctor, will they be able to fly?” Dean asks.

Sam just shoots Dean a look and smiles, knowing how much his brother hates to fly so the fact that he got on a plane is huge. The doctor tells them that he doesn’t see it being an issue for them to fly but he would like to keep them there for at least another day or two before he lets them go home.

“Speaking of going home; Sarah, hunny, we have to go back to Paris. Your father is in the middle of his work deal so you are going to have to come back with us.” Kathy says.

“No mom, please! I want to go home with Sam and Justine. School starts in a month I don’t want to go to Paris,” Sarah says, starting to cry.

“Hey, shh, it's OK. We can figure it out, don’t cry,” Sam says and squeezes her hand.

“What if she stays with me and my mom? Would you let her come home and start school then?” Justine asks.

“Justine, that’s nice of you to offer, but we can’t put you and your mom out like that,” Kathy says.

“Mom, please, I can’t go to Paris. I want to go home with Sam and Justine,” Sarah says, sounding like the teenage girl she is.

“Why don’t we talk to Justine's mom and see what she says and if she’s OK with it we can talk about it then, alright? No promises,” Frank says.

Justine says she will call her mom and heads out to the hall. The nurse comes in and tells Sam he has to go for another MRI. When they wheel him out, Dean tells them that he’s going to go get some coffee and has some calls to make as well, leaving Sarah and her parents alone to talk.

“OK, so I talked to my mom, she said she’s more than happy to put Sarah up for as long as you need.”

“Mom, please, can I go home with Justine?” Sarah asks.

Sarah’s parents step out into the hall to talk about it and what they think is best for Sarah.

Meanwhile Dean calls John again and now is getting pissed off that he is not getting an answer or a callback. So he hangs up and makes another call.

**Bobby: “Hey, Dean how's Sam and Sarah?”**

**Dean: “They’re OK Bobby, doc said they should be able to come home in a few days.”**

**Bobby: “Oh, that’s good news!”**

**Dean: “Listen Bobby, I’ve called dad three times and it's just going to voicemail. Have you heard from him or know where he was headed?”**

**Bobby: “No, sorry Dean I don’t and I haven’t heard from him since we left one another after the grand opening,”(fucking John. Of course he’s not answering them, why would he)**

**Dean: “OK thanks, Bobby. I will keep you posted on Sam.”**

**Bobby: “Please do, and let me know if there is anything I can do for you boys.”**

**Dean: “I will Bobby, thanks, bye.”**

Dean hangs up and sits there for a few minutes trying to contain his anger towards John before he heads back upstairs. Dean calls the shop then to thank them for the flowers and to update them on Sam and Sarah. They were all happy to hear that and Tom tells Dean to take as much time as he needs, everything is fine at the shop.

When Sam comes back he just smiles at Dean and Sarah and takes her hand again, once his bed is put back where it belongs and he’s re-hooked up to everything.

Sarah’s parents come back in the room then as well. “OK Sarah, listen; we talked about it and we think this is the best thing, so you can go home with Justine, Dean, and Sam and stay with Justine. Her mom spoke with her as well and she is fine with you staying there but you are to take it easy and follow all the doctors orders,” Kathy says to her daughter.

Sarah smiles and sits up to hug her mom.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, I promise I will be good! You hear that? I can stay!”

They all sit and talk for a little while longer so when Sam and Sarah's dinner is delivered the four of them head out to eat themselves and tell Sam and Sarah they will see them tomorrow morning and to behave tonight. 

Dean, Justine, and Sarah's parents all go for dinner together that night to talk about everything that happened and what needs to be done for them when they go home.

  
The next day when Dean and Justine get to the hospital they are greeted by Sam and Sarah sitting in Sam's bed together kissing. Dean just clears his throat; Sam and Sarah break the kiss and turn their heads and laugh. “Hi,” Sam says.

“Hi there, what’s going on? I thought you two were told to stay in your own beds!” Dean says smiling.

“Well, we were um, celebrating,” Sarah says and just leans in closer to Sam.

“Uh huh, and what is it you’re celebrating?” Justine asks and can’t help but laugh at them.

“We can go home today!” Sam says smiling.

The nurse comes in then and just shakes her head at the two love birds cuddling in Sam's bed. “Again you two? It's a good thing you’re going home today or I don’t know what we would do with you! I swear, the minute Sarah was taking off her iv and vital monitors she was in his bed with him the minute we left the room,” the nurse says, laughing at the two young lovers.

Dean raises an eyebrow at them. 

“Uh oh. Something tells me y’all have been bad.” Justine says laughing.

Sam and Sarah smile at one another, remembering when the nurse came in last night and found them asleep in Sam's bed in each other's arms. The nurse tells Dean he will be able to discharge Sam today and they are just waiting on Sarah's parents to come so they can discharge her. By lunchtime, they are both discharged with a list of medications and some exercises they need to do, and when to follow up with their own doctors.

They head over to Dean and Justine's hotel room then since they aren’t able to get flights out until tomorrow evening. Sarah’s parents talk with Sarah and tell her that they are heading back to Paris that night since she’s OK and out of the hospital. She thanks them again for letting her stay and go home with Justine. They smile at her and tell her they would like to take them all to dinner tonight, They decide its best just to go to the hotel restaurant so as not to tire Sam and Sarah out too much. 

When they get down to the restaurant they are happy to see Steve there. Dinner is good and there’s a lot of talking and promises to behave. Once they are done with dinner and her parents are getting ready to head out to the airport, Sarah’s mom tells her she will be back at the end of August to enroll Sarah in school and make sure she has everything she needs to go back to school. Sarah smiles and hugs her mom and dad goodbye. They hug Justine and Sam as well and thank him again for saving their daughter. 

Steve promises to come by tomorrow before they leave since he’s driving his parents to the airport that night. Once they're gone, Dean, Justine, Sam, and Sarah head back up to their hotel rooms to settle in for the night since Sam and Sarah are still sore and need their rest.


	14. Home

The next day Dean, Sam, Sarah and Justine pack up their things and drive to the airport to drop off the rental car and get checked in for their flight home. “I still don’t see why we can’t just drive,” Dean grouses.

“Aww, come on Dean, it's fine. It’s a 3-hour flight and besides, I miss my bed! I don’t want to spend another 3 days in the car,” Sam says.

“Yeah, come on baby; you’ll be fine,” Justine tells him.

They all board the flight then and can’t help but laugh at a very uncomfortable Dean who is sitting in the middle seat with his eyes closed and holding the armrest so tightly his knuckles are white. The flight home is smooth, no problems at all. When they land they get their bags and head out of the airport, grab a cab and head for home. 

“Are you two staying here tonight or did you want me to take you back to Justine’s?” 

Dean asks once they get into the house.

“Here,” they both say and laugh.

“OK, that’s fine, but you two park your butts on that couch. You are still recovering and I’ll order us some dinner,” Dean orders them.

While he is ordering dinner, Justine calls her mom to let her know they are home and are staying with Sam and Dean tonight. Dean unpacks his and Sam's bags then while he waits for dinner to be delivered. 

When the food comes, Sam and Sarah both insist on eating at the table. They ate enough in bed at the hospital. The rest of the night goes by with everyone just getting settled in after the long week they had since the accident.

Sam and Sarah go to his room and climb into bed and just wrap around one another. While laying in each other's arms, they talk about everything that happened. 

“God, Sam; when I woke up and you weren’t there I was so scared! All I wanted to do was find you” Sarah says.

“I know baby - me too. I think the first words out of my mouth was your name,” Sam says and kisses her.

They lay in bed and kiss and hold one another until they fall asleep. 

When Dean goes to check on them before he and Justine go to bed, he can’t help but smile as he sees them cuddle together, holding on for dear life. He turns the lamp off and pulls the blankets up higher on them and quietly walks out of the room.

Dean heads to his own room then and smiles when he sees Justine sitting on the bed. He walks over and kisses her and runs his hands all over her body. Justine kisses him back and runs her hands over him, pulling his t-shirt up and off. She then reaches for his belt and button on his jeans, undoing them and then pulling them off of him. As he’s kicking his jeans off, Justine takes her own shirt and pants off and then moves back on the bed. She holds her arms out to Dean who just climbs on the bed kissing her again, laying her back onto the mattress and following her down. Dean kisses her all over, slow and passionately, not in a hurry or chasing an orgasm. He just wants to be with her and feel her under him. He makes his way back up to her mouth and kisses her again 

“I love you so much. Thank you for everything,” he says. 

“I love you too Dean,” Justine says and kisses him again while she runs her hands up and down his back.

Dean makes love to Justine that night, taking his time; his way of telling her and showing her just how much he loves and appreciates her.

  
The next morning Dean tells them he has to go to work and pick up his car and wants to check on how everything is going there. Sam tells him he is going to just stay home and relax. Justine and Sarah say they should head home and see her mom and get Sarah settled in. Dean offers to drop them off on his way to the shop and tells Sam he’s going to use his Jeep and he will have one of the guys follow him home with it. When Dean drops Justine and Sarah off, he helps them in with their bags and says hi to Justine’s mom and then kisses her, tells her to call him later and heads out to the shop. 

Dean is at the shop 20 minutes later and smiles when he sees his Baby parked in the outdoor covered area.

“Dean, hi, you’re back! How are Sam and Sarah?” Carol asks when he walks into the reception area.

“Yeah, we got home last night. They’re good; both are home now. They got lucky, that’s for sure. Is Tom in?”

“Yeah, he’s in his office. Go on up,” Carol says and smiles at Dean when he heads up the stairs.

“Come in,” Tom says when he hears a knock at his door.

“Hi Tom! I just wanted to come by and let you know I was back and thank you again for everything you did for me and Justine. Sam and Sarah send their thanks for the flowers too.”

They talk for a while about Sam and Sarah and then Tom fills Dean in on what’s been going on at the shop and that everything has been good, running smoothly; he has a great team there. 

Dean heads out and down to the shop floor to check on the jobs. When he sees everyone working he smiles. They’re all happy to see him back and to hear that Sam is doing better. He goes into his office to get some paperwork he can work on at home since he’s not ready to leave Sam too long yet. He tells them he’ll be back on Monday morning and asks Kyle if he would mind driving Sam’s Jeep back to his house so Dean can take his car home. He’ll bring him back to work but Rick tells them he’s done and he will pick Kyle up and bring him back so Dean doesn’t have to drive all the way back into town. Dean smiles and thanks him.

Once Dean gets home he checks on Sam who is sleeping in his room. He heads to the office to catch up on some work. An hour later Sam walks into the office and sees Dean working at the desk; “Hi, you’re back.”

“Hey, yeah, been home for about an hour now. You were sleeping so I didn’t want to wake you. How are feeling?”

“I'm good, ribs are a little sore but other than that OK.” Sam responds. 

“Good. Are you hungry? I can make something,” Dean offers. 

“Yeah, I could eat. I'm going to have a shower.” Sam leaves to get cleaned up and Dean heads to the kitchen to make them some lunch.

He is just setting down a big bowl of salad and sandwiches when Sam walks out in fresh pajama pants and a t-shirt. They sit down and have lunch and talk about everything that happened. Dean’s phone rings about then and he answers it. He just smiles - it’s Bobby checking on Sam. He’s still pissed off John who hasn’t even bothered to come or call to check on Sam.

“Hey Dean, are you working tomorrow?” Sam asks. 

“No, Sam; I took the weekend off. I told them I‘s be back Monday. Why?”

“Can you take me into Huckle tomorrow? I want to go to the jewelry store and replace Sarah's chain since they had to cut the other one off her after the accident.”

“Sure Sam, we can go get breakfast and then head over there,” Dean says, smiling.

  
After lunch Sam says he’s going to watch some TV and Dean tells him he will join him. Just as they finish watching a movie, Dean’s phone rings and he smiles when he sees it’s Justine. He answers it and talks to her for a few minutes then hangs up and smiles at Sam who’s sleeping on the couch, so he covers him over and heads back to the office to finish working. He figures he should do the schedule for the next 2 weeks and he can drop it off to them on their way out tomorrow morning.

While Dean's working, Sam is still sleeping on the couch. His text messages beep and wakes him; he smiles when he sees a new message from Sarah.

**Sarah: Hi, miss you.**

**Sam: Miss you too.**

**Sarah: What are you doing?**

**Sam: Nothing, watching TV. Dean's working in the office.**

**Sarah: Justine has to work tomorrow and Steve coming to town to see me. Think you can come by?**

**Sam: I have to go to Huckle with Dean in the morning but maybe when I get back?**

**Sarah: Sure sounds good.**

**Sam: Love you - miss you.**

**Sarah: I love you too.**

____________________________________

Sam and Dean get to Huckle around 10 am and head into the jewelry store. Sam finds the chain he wants to replace Sarah’s broken one with. 

Dean does some browsing around looking at everything when a saleswomen comes up and smiles at him “Can I help you find something special?” she asks him. 

Dean smiles at her. “Yeah, actually. Can I see that there?” and points to a display case. He smiles when the sales clerk takes it out. Just then Sam walks over and whistles. “Wow Dean, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I think I am. I mean, Justine’s birthday is coming up and I think it’s perfect timing,” he says, smiling at Sam. “Did you find a chain?”

“Yeah, I did,” Sam answers. 

“OK then I think we’ll take this and that chain then,” Dean says to the sales clerk.

Once the boys have paid for their items they decide to wander around for a little longer, looking at the different shops and just enjoying the time out together. Dean insists on buying Sam a new laptop since his was destroyed in the train accident. He buys himself one too, since he works from home sometimes and doesn’t always want to use Sam's. When they leave the electronics store, Sam is looking tired so they head home.

“Hey Dean, do you mind if Sarah and Steve come by the house for a bit?”

“Oh yeah Sam, that’s fine. I have some work to do so I’ll be in the office if you need me.”

Dean walks into the office and smiles when he looks at the birthday present for Justine. He gets to work on setting up his computer and makes a mental note to take it to the shop so they can add remote access to it. Then he can access his work files from home if he needs to. An hour later Dean is walking to the kitchen for a coffee when Sarah and Steve knock on the door and Dean goes to answer it.

“Hey, come on in! Sam’s in his room if you want to go get him,” Dean tells Sarah. 

“Hi Dean, thanks. I’ll be right back,” Sarah says and walks to get Sam.

Dean offers Steve something to drink then they both have a coffee and talk for a few minutes until Sam and Sarah come out of his room. Dean smiles and tells them he will   
be in the office if they need him.

They spend the rest of the afternoon hanging out with Steve when he says he’s going to head out and meet up with some friends. Sarah tells him she’s going to stay there with Sam since Justine will be by in a bit anyway. 

Sam and Sarah are talking on the couch when Dean comes out of the office. “I'm going to get Justine and stop by the store to pick up some dinner. You teo behave while I'm gone.”

“Yeah, OK Dean, take your time,” Sam says and laughs when Dean just shoots him a look.

  
Once Dean is gone Sam tells Sarah he will be right back and heads to his bedroom to get the new chain he bought her. 

“I wanted to give this to you since yours was broken in the accident,” Sam says and hands Sarah a black velvet pouch.

Sarah takes it from him and opens it. She smiles when she pulls out the new chain for her Ferris Wheel charm. “Sam!” Sarah says and kisses him. Then she just grabs her purse, takes her wallet out and retrieves the Ferris Wheel charm she put in there at the hospital for safekeeping. Sarah slides it on the new chain then hands it to Sam - “Please put it on me?” Sarah asks, turning, lifting her hair off her neck.

Sam smiles and takes the chain from her so he can put it around Sarah's neck. Then he clasps it on and once it's secure, he kisses the back of her neck and runs his hands down her arms. Sarah turns then and kisses him. 

“Thank you! I was so upset when I found out they cut the chain off me; at least they didn’t lose the charm.”

“Well it's back where it should be now,” Sam says and kisses her again. They cuddle on the couch and watch some TV; they both realize they’re not able to do more right now, still being banged up and sore from the accident.

Dean and Justine come back then and smile when they see the two love birds on the couch. 

“Dinner will be ready in about half an hour y’all,” Dean says and heads to the kitchen to make chicken wraps and veggies he picked up for dinner. When he’s done, he sets everything down and they all come to the table to eat. Dean smiles when he sees Sarah's necklace hanging from her neck. 

“So what're the plans for the rest of the weekend?” Dean asks.

“Nothing planned. I'm off tomorrow and these two are still off work,” Justine says.

“OK, well, it’s still summer and we need to have some fun, so let’s have a beach day and BBQ here. We can call Chad and see what he’s doing and get the word out,” Dean says. They all agree that it sounds like a fun day and it’s exactly what they need after everything that’s happened.


	15. Fun in the sun

“Ugh. I’m not going to the beach!”

“Why? What's wrong - you look fine! Just don’t go in the water with your cast,” Justine says to Sarah walking into her bedroom.

“I don’t look fine. Look at me. I look like a purple Popsicle with all these bruises all over my body. I should just wear a fucking wet suit,” Sarah says, sitting down on the bed crossing her arms.

“OK there, calm down; first off no one cares about your bruises. Here, try this on,” Justine says and throws a black halter style bikini top with boy shorts at Sarah and a knitted swimsuit cover.

20 minutes later Justine and Sarah are finally ready to go to the beach and then the BBQ at Sam and Dean's. So when they walk out and see the boys in Sam's Jeep with the roof off they smile. “Baby, how did he manage to convince you to take the Jeep?” Justine asks, walking over to Dean where he’s leaning up against the Jeep in blue board shorts and a black tank top. 

“Ugh. Don’t ask, I’m lucky I got him out of the house,” Dean says, kissing her.

“Ha! Yeah, I almost didn’t get this one out of the house either. Said she can’t wear a bathing suit looking like a purple wall,” Justine says laughing.

“Purple Popsicle and I'm still not sure I should be going out looking like this!” Sarah pouts, crossing her arms.

“Hmm, I don’t know - you look pretty tasty! I would lick that purple Popsicle,” Sam says into her ear.

“Promise?” Sarah says and kisses him. Then they climb into the Ieep and head to the beach.

Once they get there and unloaded, they are happy to see Chad, Melissa, Tom, Nicole, Tad, and Sherry already there, so they all walk over and say hello to all and set out the chairs and towels. Dean, Justine, Chad, Melissa, Nicole, and Tom all head to the water leaving Sam, Sarah, Tad and Sherry on the beach, watching them. When Sarah pulls off her cover up and asks Sam to put sunscreen on, he just smiles at her. They are laying down, tanning and relaxing when Chad, Tom, and Dean head back over to them. Dean stands there, dripping water on Sam and Sarah, causing them both to roll over and yell at him.

Dean laughs “Aww, come on Sam, it's just a little bit of water!” 

Sam stands up then, pulling Sarah with him and hands her cover-up to her. “You’re such an ass, Dean,” Sam says and he and Sarah head over to the restrooms.

Once they’re gone Chad whistles; “OK, I didn’t want to ask in front of them, but dude - what the fuck happened? I mean, I’ve seen her broken arm but wow!” Chad says, moving his hand up and down his chest gesturing.

“Uh yeah, they were on that train that derailed in Baltimore earlier this month,” Dean says.

“Seriously? Dude, that was crazy! I heard about that. I'm just glad they’re OK,” Tom says.

Sam and Sarah come back just as Justine and the other girls come out of the water, so they all sit and talk and spend the afternoon enjoying the sunshine. 

“OK, so BBQ at our place! Who’s coming?” Dean announces.

Everyone says they are in so they pack up their beach gear then and head out to the cars. Dean and Sam load the chairs and cooler into the Jeep. 

“Please tell me you didn’t sell that car of yours for a Jeep?” Chad asks incredulously. 

“What? God no - this is Sam's Jeep. We figured it would be better for the beach,” Dean tell him. 

They all head out towards Sam and Dean’s for beers and BBQ. When they all pull up Chad tells them that Chris, Hanna, Brad, and Jackie are going to come by. Dean says that’s fine the girls all head into the house then to change out of their bathing suits while the guys fire up the BBQ and set up chairs out back. “smso its just Sam and Dean that live here Sherry asks. 

“Um, yeah, just them now” Justine says. “Come on I’ll show you guys around” she shows them around the house and then she tells them they can use the guest room and bathroom to change and if they want to can use the office over there.

  
The girls all leave to change and go back outside to meet up with the boys. 

“If y’all are available I’m having another beach party on the 20th to close out the summer,” Chad says.

“Yeah, sounds good! We should run it by the girls but I don’t see why not,” Sam says.

“Run what by us?” Sarah asks, walking up to them.

“Chad’s having another beach party the weekend of the 20th and wants to know if we wanna come and claim our bedrooms again,” Sam says.

“Sounds good to me! Justine, it's your birthday weekend, what do you think?” 

“Oh, man! I forgot -it’s the BIG 18! OK, so end of summer/birthday party then?” Chad says.

Justine laughs at him. “Yeah, OK. I know it’ll be fun! I'm off work that weekend anyways. Babe, what about you - think you can get the time off?”

“Um, yeah, I'm sure I can,” Dean says smiling (since he already booked it off. he’s made special plans for Justine that Friday night for her birthday)

“Sweet, sounds like a plan!” Chad says.

Just as they start to put the hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill, Chris and the rest show up and say hello to everybody. The BBQ is going on with lots of chatter and fun, the beers are flowing and the music is going. They’re all having a great time. They even build a smoothie all fire pit with rocks they find around the yard. 

“OK, so none of you are driving home tonight,” Dean announces. “Y’all can fight over who’s sleeping where. We have a double in the guest room and pull out sleeper in the office and we can lug up the two singles from the In basement and put them on the floor in the living room. And, there’s the couch.”

While sitting around the fire, they’re all talking and laughing and just having a good time. When Sam and Sarah stand up and say they are headed to bed, everybody says goodnight. 

“OK, will somebody please tell me how she broke her arm?” Chris asks.

“You heard about that train accident at the beginning of the month, right? Well. they were on that train on their way to see Sarah's brother in Baltimore. Sam literally shielded her with his body,” Justine says.

“Wow” is all anyone can say to that. I mean what is there to say? That was a tragic accident and so many people weren’t as lucky.

“OK enough with the sad news. Dean man, how's the new garage?” Tad asks then.

Dean smiles, “It's freaking awesome working with those classics! Oh man.”

“Uh oh Justine, you better be careful or you just might lose him to the cars,” Hanna says.

“I'm not worried. He knows what he's got here,” she says, laughing and pushing against Dean's shoulder with hers.

Everybody watches the fire some more, laughing and talking; then everyone heads in for the night.

__________________________________

The next morning Sam gets up and stumbles out to the kitchen in sleep pants only and almost swears when he sees Chad, Melissa, Tom, and Nicole sleeping in the living room. He totally forgot they had house guests but before he can turn to leave he hears, “Good morning. And is there coffee?” from a hungover Chad.

“Just starting it. Should be ready in a few minutes. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sam says.

“Ah, you didn’t. I was already up. Joys of working early every day,” Chad says and gets up to join Sam at the table.

Chad and Sam sit and talk for a few minutes until the coffee is ready.

Sam gets up to get some mugs and pours coffee for them. Melissa joins them at the table and smiles when Sam just hands her a coffee mug. Dean comes out next and smiles when he sees the coffee and Sam and the rest sitting at the table. Justine, Sarah and Sherry all come out next and say good morning to everybody. Dean tells them he will start breakfast and gets up to cook while everybody else wakes up. Dean cooks a feast for them with pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and fresh fruit, Everybody enjoys breakfast and then talk some more about Chad’s upcoming end of summer/birthday party event. 

A little while later, they’re all getting ready to head out. They thank their hosts for having them and tells them all to take care. Sam, Dean, Justine, and Sarah start putting the house back together. Sam collects all the sheets and towels from the room to wash. Justine and Sarah do the dishes and Dean puts the office back together and takes the spare mattress back down stairs. Once the house is back to normal they all sit down and just relax and have a quiet Sunday. 


	16. Back to work

Monday morning comes and it is back to work for everybody. Dean offers to drop Sarah off at the diner on his way in since she has to be there at 7 and he’s heading into the shop to get a head start on the upcoming week and catch up on the last week he missed.

“Hey Sarah. I need your help one more time,” Dean says as they drive to work.

“Sure Dean, whats up?”

“I want to plan a special night out for Justine’s birthday. I was thinking of getting a nice room and doing dinner just us two. I know Chad invited us to his beach house, but I was hoping that we could go on Saturday and meet you and Sam there. But I'm so lost. I’ve never done this kind of thing before, so think you could help me out?”

“Hell yeah! Give me a day and I will get back to you,” Sarah says, smiling at Dean.

“Sure, no problem, have a good day at work. Oh, and don’t say anything to her about it OK?”

“Of course not, thanks for the ride, see you later,” Sarah says and gets out of the car.

Dean drives off then and heads to the shop smiling thinking about Justine and her upcoming birthday. Dean gets to the office just after 7am and heads in. He goes to his office to start going through his stacks of paperwork from his week off. He's about half way through it when there’s a knock at his office door. “Come in,'' Dean says and smiles when he see Jose standing there.

“Hi Dean! You’re back; how’s Sam and Sarah?”

“They're both doing good, thanks for asking. What's up?”

“Oh, um, I just wanted to know if you had a chance to sign those co-op papers yet since school is starting in a few weeks and I need to get them in so I can get credit for the hours I’ve been working.”

“Oh yeah, no worries. Um, no I haven’t, but can I get them to you by the end of the day today?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, that’s fine, thanks. OK I’ll be on the shop floor if you need anything.” Jose says and walks out.

Sarah is told she will be a hostess at work for the next few weeks until her arm and ribs heal since she can’t really carry trays of food right now. She’s not happy but she knows it's the best thing for her right now and will also give her time to think of some things to help Dean out with his birthday plans for Justine.

Sam and Justine both don’t go to work till 10, so Sam drops Justine off on his way into the library. He’s still on light duty since he is still recovering from the accident, so when Sam gets in he’s shocked at the changes made there - they have the whole new sections set up and it looks really good. They tell him that he is going to be on the desk today checking out books and scanning in the returns.

Later that day, Dean is finally able to get through most of his paperwork and he walks out to the shop floor to find Jose so he can give him the filled out paperwork for his co-op. Dean also talks with Rick for a bit about the jobs they have going and the upcoming ones. They have five cars in the shop right now and more lined up. They have been very busy since the opening. “Alright, put me to work,” Dean says to Rick.

“OK, well, this one needs the fluids changed and the brakes changed if you want to start on that,” Rick says, looking at Dean - not sure why he is asking him what he can do since he’s the boss.

“Alright, perfect. That’s where I’ll be if you need me,” Dean says smiling and walks over to the car to start working on it. He loves that he‘s the boss but he also misses getting his hands dirty and working on the cars themselves.

Dean has been working on the Dodge Challenger for a few hours now when he finally takes a break for lunch. He is just trying to wash the oil and grime off his hands when Tara comes in to tell him he has a call on line 1 and she can’t help but smile when she sees him covered in oil and various fluids. (She always thought Dean was hot and seeing him in his work shirt, Jeans and boots and covered in oil just makes him look twice as hot. She always had a thing for a man in uniform.) “Ah, thanks Tara. I’ll take it in my office,” Dean says, smiling at her and walks to his office.

  
Sam has been working on scanning in the book returns from the weekend when Sarah comes walking in, “Hey what are you doing here?” he asks her. 

“Nothing, I just got off so I thought I would stop by and see if you had lunch yet?”

“No I haven’t. I was just about to go and get something actually,” Sam says smiling.

Sam and Sarah head out and climb into his Jeep to go and get some lunch, but they don’t end up at any restaurant or drive through, they end up parking at the overlook instead. Sarah leans over and kisses him. Sam smiles and kisses her back, pulling her onto his lap. “Hmm, I think I might like this lunch break the best, '' Sam says.

Sarah is kissing his neck. She stops and looks up at him. “Yeah, I'm not too hungry for food right now either,” Sarah says and goes back to kissing him.

Sam smiles when he feels Sarah trying to undo his belt while sitting on his lap. “Sarah, are you sure? I mean we're in the middle of the lookout in the middle of the day.”

Sarah smiles and leans closer to his ear, “Skirt, Sam, makes things easier unless you don’t want to.”

“Oh god yes, I want to,” Sam says and kisses her again.

While she works on undoing his pants, Sam is running his hands up and down her legs and slips them under her skirt so he can pull her underwear down. She leans up so he can pull them off and she smiles when Sam tells her “Glove box” so she leans over to get a condom out. Once she has his jeans open, and his hard long cock is free from the confines of his boxers, he slides the condom on and then helps her slide down on to him. They both moan at the feeling of him entering her; it's been too long since they have been with one another. Sarah sits still for a minute to readjust to him being inside her before she starts to ride him in the front seat of his Jeep. Sam is kissing her sloppy up and down her neck and chest. When he’s close he claims her mouth again and grabs her hips and starts to thrust up and meet her thrust for thrust. They both start to come with each other's names on their tongues.

“Wow, that was fucking hot! I missed that,” Sarah says and kisses Sam again before she climbs off of him.

“Definitely the best lunch break I have had in awhile,” Sam says as he tucks himself back into his jeans and zips them up. “I'm done at 5 today if you want to come by so I can pick you up on my way home from work?”

“Sure sounds good. Alright, I should let you get back to work,” Sarah says, smiling at Sam who just has the biggest smile on his face as they head towards Justine’s to drop Sarah off.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next day Dean is working on the Dodge Challenger again when Sarah walks into the shop to see him. Carol can’t help but smile when she sees her, “Sarah hi how are you?”

“I'm good Carol thanks, is Dean around?”

“Yeah, he’s on the shop floor I believe. Take a seat and I will have one of the guys get him for you.”

Sarah nods and walks over to the couch and sits down to wait. Carol asks Kyle if he can go let Dean know he has a visitor. Kyle walks into the shop to find Dean and is surprised when he sees Dean under the car working; usually he’s in the office or doing paperwork.

“Son of a bitch, come on, let go,” says a frustrated Dean. 

“Ah, Dean? Everything OK under there?” Kyle asks.

“Huh, what? Oh yeah, this stupid cap won’t come off,” Dean says, coming out from the under the hood. “Oh hi, Kyle; whats up?”

“Sarah’s here to see you, Carol asked me to let you know,” Kyle tells him. 

“Thanks, I’ll go see her,” Dean says smiling, then grabs a rag to wipe his hands and goes over to the reception area to see Sarah.

“Hey you, come on, we can talk in my office,” Dean says when he sees Sarah sitting in the reception area.

Once in his office Sarah can’t help but laugh at him. “What?” Dean asks.

“You have grease all over your face,” Sarah says and stands to wipe it off of him laughing.

Dean tells her to sit and he walks over to his coat rack, taking his work shirt off so he can hang it on a hook. He then sits down in his t-shirt. “Alright, what's the plan?” Dean asks.

“So I found these three hotels in the area you wanted me to contact and they‘real willing to put any flowers or candles in the room for you ahead of your arrival for a small fee.”

“Hmm, OK. That’s good to know. I also want to take her out for dinner that night to a nice restaurant but how do I um, make sure she has nice clothes to wear without telling her why she needs them?”

Sarah smiles “Leave that to me. I will make sure she has them. Man, she is gonna be floored! How are you going to get her to go with you without telling her?”

“I'm going to tell her that I have to make a detour on the way to pick up a part and I want her to come with me for the drive. You and Sam will meet us there.”

“Yeah, that could work,” Sarah says smiling.

  
Back on the shop floor, Kyle and Jamie are working on a car that just came in when Justine comes in with Rick and walk towards Dean's office. “Hey, Justine! Is Dean expecting you?” Kyle asks her. 

“Hey, Kyle. No but I wanted to bring him lunch. Is he in his office?”

“Um, yeah, he is,” Kyle says but before he can say more Justine walks over and knocks on his door.

“Come in,” Dean calls out.

“Hey baby! I wanted to bring you lunch! OH, hi Sarah! What are you doing here?”

“Hi babe, thanks, come in,” Dean says, walking over to kiss her and take the bag of food from her.

“Hey Justine. Sorry, I didn’t know you were coming by. I was just dropping by to ask Dean some questions about next weekend,” she says smiling.

“About my birthday?” Justine asks, smiling at them.

They both laugh at her, “Maybe, but we’re not going to tell you anything,” Dean teases. 

“Alright. Well, I’ll let you two enjoy your lunch and I will talk to you later,” Sarah says, standing.

“Sarah, stay if you want! There's always way too much food for the two of us, I mean, babe, if that’s ok with you?” Justine asks.

“Of course!” Dean says.

  
The three of them sit and eat the lunch Justine brought, and when they're done eating, Dean tells them he should get back to work and walks them out. He kisses Justine goodbye and tells them he will see them both later tonight.

“Hey Dean, sorry for not letting you know Justine was here,” Kyle says.

Dean looks at him and smiles “it's fine, you don’t ever need to apologize for letting Justine in to the office without telling me first. Was there anything else?”

“Um no,” Kyle says.

“OK then, I ‘ll be working over here if you need me for anything else,” Dean says and goes back to the car he's been working on.

The rest of the work day goes by without any more visitors or problems. Dean gets home that night and he smiles when he walks in and sees Sam and Sarah cooking dinner and Justine setting the table. “Smells good!” Dean says and walks over to give Justine a kiss hello.

Sam turns around and smiles, “Oh hey! Dinner won’t be long, go wash up.”

“Yes sir,” Dean says and walks to his room to have a quick shower before dinner.

When he comes out 15 minutes later they are just setting everything down on the table. “How was your day today, Sam?” Dean asks.

“Good. They still have me on light duty, so I’m just working the desk. How was your work? Looks like you’ve been working in the shop and not just on paper work,” Sam says laughing.

“Yeah, working on a Dodge Challenger. Stupid thing is giving me some hassles, but at least I had two beautiful visitors today, and I'm pretty sure that Kyle and Jamie thought Justine was going to lose it when she showed up with lunch and Sarah was there,” Dean says laughing. Sam smirks, Justine smiles and Sarah laughs and shakes her head. The rest of dinner goes by with everyone talking and enjoying the meal Sam cooked for them.

  
Later that night when Sam and Sarah are laying in bed he smiles. “So what were you doing at the shop today with Dean anyways?” Sam asks ,while he’s running his hands up and down Sarah's back.

Sarah lifts her head off his chest to look at him. “He asked me to help him plan a special night out for him and Justine for her birthday. Why, are you jealous that I was visiting Dean? Cause it was no where near as fun as our lunch was Monday,” Sarah says, grinning at him.

Sam kisses her and rolls over so he’s on his side and she’s on her back, “Mm yeah - that was a good lunch date,” he agrees and starts to run his hand down her body. When he gets to the end of the t-shirt she is wearing he just smiles and moves his hand between her legs and rubs her through her panties, causing her to moan and buck her hips off the bed. “Yeah, I think I like you in skirts or just my t-shirts. Easier to do this,” Sam says and just slips his hand into her panties and slides a finger into her.

Sarah moans at the feeling of his finger in her and kisses him again, “God Sam, that feels amazing.”

Sam smiles and sits up, he moves down the bed and climbs in between her legs kneeling there. When he pulls his finger out she whimpers in protest, “Ohh baby, don’t worry. I'm not done with you yet. I just need my hands for a minute,” Sam says and then pulls her panties off, sliding them down her legs.

Once has her free of the satin panties, he runs his hands back up her legs, then he slides his finger back into her and leans up to kiss her, adding another finger. He kisses a trail down her neck and over her chest, stopping to suck on each nipple before kissing down her stomach. He pulls his fingers out dipping his head down in between her legs and kisses and licks her. When he slips his tongue into her, Sarah bucks up and moans, reaching down to pat his head that’s in between her legs as he continues to lick and suck on her.

“Oh god, Sam, that feels amazing.” she pants. 

Sam smiles and lifts her legs onto his shoulders, giving him better access. Then he slips a finger in under his tongue, sending Sarah over the edge. She tightens around him and screams as the orgasm rips out of her. Sam continues to lick and finger her through it so when she stops shaking he lowers her legs from his shoulders and climbs back up her body smiling down at her. “Fuck Sarah, you look so fucking hot,” her hair spread out on the pillows and eyes blown wide.

Sarah doesn’t answer Sam, she just lifts her head and kisses him, pulling him down closer to her. While she’s kissing Sam, she reaches down and grabs his hard cock through his boxers and smiles when he moans into her mouth at the feel of her stroking him, “Roll on to your back,” and he does as she tells him.

Sarah smiles and climbs on top, straddling him. She leans down and kisses him again. She then moves from his lips to his jaw and down his neck, all the while she is still stroking his cock, “God, Baby. I'm going to come if you don’t stop that!”

Sarah lifts her head from his nipple and removes her hand from him. “No, we don’t want that yet Baby,” Sarah says and then goes back to sucking on his nipple and moves to the other one.

Once she’s satisfied that his nipples are nice and hard from her lips, she kisses her way down his stomach and kisses his rock hard cock through his boxers that are now wet from the pre come he is steadily leaking. 

“Well, we definitely need to get these out of the way,” she says and hooks her hands in the waist band of his boxers and pulls them down. Sam lifts his hips off the bed so she can remove them. Sam is barely back on the mattress when she puts her mouth on the tip of his cock that is now standing straight up after being freed from his boxers. “Holy fuck Sarah, that mouth of yours feels so good around me,” Sam says.

Sarah smiles and sucks him in deeper. She keeps bobbing up and down and swirling her tongue on his cock, teasing him. She even pulls off and sticks her tongue into the slit, licking the precome out of him. Then she sucks him back in, taking him as deep as she can. Sam moans and is trying not to buck up into her mouth. He grabs the bed sheets and moans, “Baby, I'm gonna come.”

Sarah nods her head, hollows her cheeks and sucks harder. She sucks and swallows all the hot salty liquid Sam spills into her mouth. Then she climbs back up and straddles his hips, leans down and kisses him. Sam is running his hands up and down her back and then reaches down to squeeze her ass cheeks.

Sarah yelps and laughs. “Oh really,” she says and just grinds down on him, smiling when she feels he’s hard again. “Jeez, Baby, haven’t had enough yet?”

Sam smiles and shakes his head no. “Mmm, well, I guess we’d better make sure you are fully satisfied then, shouldn’t we?” she teases and leans over to get a condom and opens it.

______________________________________

“So what were you are Sarah talking about today?” Justine asks Dean as they are getting ready for bed.

Dean smiles, “I'm not going to tell you that.”

“Oh, I might be able to make you talk,” Justine says and climbs on top of him.

“Hmm, no - I don’t think so. But you’re more then welcome to try,” Dean says smiling and puts his hands behind is head.

Justine looks at him with raised eyebrows and a wicked grin. “Oh, it’s so on.”

Justine leans down to kiss him and bites his lower lip, pulling on it slightly before letting it go. Then she kisses her way down his neck, stopping where his pulse is beating and sucks a mark on there. While she is sucking on his neck, she just runs her hands down his chest and rubs her hand over his thick, hardening cock through his boxers. Dean moans and bucks up into her hand.

She grabs him and holds still for a minute, “No, no, none of that,” she says and then continues to kiss down his neck and over his bare chest. When she gets to the waist band of his boxers, she just runs her tongue along the skin just above it and then kisses his cock through the boxers making Dean moan.

“Feel good Baby?” she asks and continues to rub him.

“God yes,” Dean says and bucks up into her hand again.

Justine licks her lips and tugs his boxers down, slides them down his legs. Once she has them off, she kneels back between his legs and strokes his cock a few times before leaning down and kissing the tip and licks a stripe up the underside of it. Dean just swears. Justine smiles, “Mmm, you going to tell me yet?”

Dean just shakes his head no and smiles at her. “OK then,” Justine says and then goes back to teasing him, licking and sucking on his cock. But when he gets close to coming, she pulls off and waits for him to settle down again, asking him again.

Dean smiles and shakes his head no again. “Teasing isn’t gonna work Baby. I'm not telling you anything.” But this time, before she even moves her head back down to him, Dean grabs her by the underarms and hauls her up, rolls them both, pinning her to the bed and kisses her.

Justine smiles, “Whats wrong Baby - frustrated?”

Dean lets out a low growl and then goes to run his hand down her body. Just as he is running his hand between her legs, she grabs his wrist, “No, no, no, not until you tell me what I want to know.”

Dean smiles down at her then and rolls off her, “Fine then, be that way. I'm gonna go take a COLD shower,” Dean says and sits up.

But before he can get up she grabs him around the waist and pulls him down on the bed. “Naw, I don’t think so,” she tells him and kisses him, running her hands down his body again and back up. She swings her legs over him and straddles him, grabs his hands and raises them above his head and then kisses him again. “Tell me what I want to know and then you can do whatever you want.”

Dean smiles at her shaking his head no and laughs when she just blows out a breath, “Fine then. Be that way,” Justine says and releases his hands. But when she goes to climb off him he just grabs her and flips them.

“I’ll tell you this much; it will be worth the wait,” and kisses her questions away.

Dean breaks the kiss and smiles down at her. She just runs her hands down his back and squeezes his ass. “Fine. I’ll wait till the weekend,” Justine says and grabs the condom that is on the bed beside the pillow. “I think I teased you enough.”

Dean smiles and nods, takes the condom from her and puts it on. Then thrusts into her, making her forget all about her questions.

They’re laying in bed afterwards, both sweaty and breathing hard when she smiles “You were never going to tell me, were you?”

“Nope,” he says grinning and kisses the top of her head. He pulls the blankets up over them and they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *if you're looking for wincest then this is not the story for you. Sam and Dean have girlfriends in this story. I have decided not to go forward with them being together instead I like them having girlfriends But I hope you still read on and enjoy this AU world with the brothers.*


End file.
